rescate o intercambio?
by Red Crayon Princess
Summary: COMPLETO! kazuki es contratado para la recuperacion de una corona, ban y ginji rescataran a un cocodrilo y shido, akabane y himiko transportaran unas pinturas, lo que no saben es que todos estaran vinculados YAOI![KazukiXjuubei][GinjiXban][ShidoXAkabane]
1. por que nos sigues?

**Rescate o intercambio?**

**HOLA, HOLA,HOLA, hola a todas las personas ke se estan atreviendo a leer mi primer fic de los get backers ke hice en una de las tantas clase ke tengo, ke estan MUY aburridas, algunas de las personas ke leen los fic's de los get backers son chicas, y espero ke akí haya chicos.**

**Y sobre todo kiero darle las gracias a **

**Pero antes ke lo lean miren esto:**

**Pensamientos "..."**

**Diálogos -...-**

**N/a (…)**

**Cambio de escena **

**y pues como no podía faltar mi ingeniedad y creatividad este fic es yaoi, si sube a lemon yo les aviso (claro ke subira a lemon º¬º) mmm este… no le hagan caso a ella, es… solo mi alter ¬.¬U**

**Capitulo 1.- ¿Por ké nos sigues?**

Los get backers se encontraban en el mismo lugar de siempre… así es, estaban en el honky tonk, ya ke un cliente muy adinerado había pedido sus servicios para capturar a su mascota, así es amiguitos jeje, mejor sigan leyendo:

-por favor tienen ke ayudarme- rogaba una señora ke se encontraba en una de las tantas mesas del honky tonk, y estaba conversando con el portador del jagan y el antiguo emperador relámpago

-por favor tienen ke regresarme a mi fifí, es lo único ke tengo en esta vida- imploraba la maciza señora (nikky: en donde io vivo "maciza" se les dice a las personas ke están un poco pasadas de peso/chizu-chan: osease gorditas de picadillo/nikky: CALLATE! Ejem, kiero decir, guarda silencio pekeño demonio del mal! Ke no estoi gorda)

-¡claro ke si señora, no se preocupe!- mencionaba el rubio con un pie sobre la mesa y el otro en el Banco (de la misma mesa) y con la cámara dándole vueltas XD

-"como demonios llego hasta arriba"-pensaba el portador del jagan- usted señora no se preocupe rescataremos a su pekeño fifí-

-¡gracias, gracias, son ustedes muy amables!- comentaba la señora abrazando a Ban y a Ginji ke se puso a saltar junto con la señora, como si se hubieran sacado la lotería, y era el momento de festejar

-y bien señora- comento Ban acomodandose las ropas después de ese "abrazo"-¿de cuanto dinero estamos hablando?-

-pues-decía la señora mientras miraba al techo con un dedo en la barbilla-como es una herencia de la familia, y lo kiero mucho, y es lo unico ke tengo en esta vida…-contaba con sus dedos la señora, -creo ke serán…2 millones de yenes-

a el portador del jagan se le hacían cristales en los ojos, como era posible poder nombrar esas palabras juntas, y por cierto se escuchaban muy bien.

-pero, no les daré ni un centavo hasta ke traigan sano y salvo a fifí- menciono la señora con tono amenazante.

-gracias señora, ya lo comprendimos, ahora puede irse sin cuidado- comentaba Ban Midou empujando a la señora a la puerta por dos razones:

1.- le estaba empezando a hastiar su tono de voz

2.-estaba devorando SU pizza y ya no tenian dinero para comprar otra, y pues la señora no les daría nada hasta ke le trajeran a su mascota.

-espere buen señor- comento la señora resistiendose a salir, sosteniendose de el marco de la puerta

-¿ké sucede ahora señora?-menciono en tono molesto el susodicho

-¿no kiere una foto de mi fifí?- expreso la señora hurgando en su bolsa

-no gracias señora, no kiero ver SU fifí- n-nU explico Ban remarcando la palabra y moviendo sus manos de un lado para otro

-¿ké estaba pensando?- Mencionaba la mujer mirando con cierto asco al portador del jagan –PERVERTIDO!-

la mujer salio del honky tonk roja, mas molesta ke sonrojada, pero lo importante era ke antes de ke le gritara ya le habia dejado la foto de su mascota, para ke asi los get backers la buscaran y la trajeran de regreso sea donde sea ke se encuentre.

Ban Midou después de ke se oyera la campanilla ke anunciaba ke un cliente del honky tonk, o entraba o salia, se dirigio hacia el antiguo emperador relámpago.

-X ke tardaste…- mencionaba el rubio al ver a su compañero volver, y su semblante cambio de alegre a alterado-Ban ke te paso!-

-ese mujer- miraba con cierto odio a la señora ke iba saliendo del establecimiento, al a vez ke se estaba sobando la mejilla

-sabes Juubei, creo ke necesito unas vacaciones- mencionaba el maestro de los hilos sujetandose la frente

-por ke lo dices? Te ves…bien- comentaba el susodicho tartamuedeando al ultimo ya ke para el no era todavía comun decirle las cosas tal y como eran, ya ke era muy timido todavía

-ibas a decir otra cosa? ¬/u/¬ -mencionaba Kazuki alentando a Juubei a ke le dijera las cosas como eran

-nooo como crees…yo…no º/º -le apenaba tener ke decirle a Kazuki ke a sus ojos era totalmente irresistible (nikky: oww ke kuero/chizu-chan: para ti TODOS son kueros/nikky: es ke todos tienen lo suyo/chizu-chan: ¬.¬)

-vamos..jeje..nose apene jejeje- comentaba Kazuki acercandose a Juubei y no podia evitar reírse ante su tal comentario y al ver como el rostro de Juubei se hacia mas rojo ke un tomate (nikky: entendieron el comentario de kazuki/chizu-chan: nada mas a ti se te ocurre poner esas mensadas, pues en kien piensas/nikky: Ricardo Ickerson y Cristiano Ronaldo! º¬º)

-…u/u no estoy apenado

-ah no?...- mencionaba el maestro de los hilos acercandose mas al heredero de la dinastía Kakei

-no…- muy apenas podia hablar Juubei, el tener a Kazuki tan cerca lo perturbaba, todavía no se acostumbrara a el, mejor dicho, todavía no se hacia el hecho de ke Kazuki este con el sin prometerle nada a cambio

-shh...- susurro el ex volt en el oído de el medico, el cual se estremecio ante la dulzura y la exitacion ke le causaba el maestro de los hilos, era indescriptible la sensación ke le hacia sentir, tan inocente y sensual a la vez, tan tímido y tan travieso al mismo tiempo

Al separarse Kazuki del oido de Juubei se acerco a sus labios y los rozo con los suyos, los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados de Juubei hacian a Kazuki hacer lo impensable hasta para el mismo, se acerco peligrosamente por segunda vez a los labios de Juubei y se separa al sentir ke alguien los veía

-ke sucede?- cuestiono el heredero al maestro de los hilos mientras lo abrazaba y lo atraía mas a el

-no se…siento como si nos estuvieran observando- mencionaba entrecerrando los ojos y volteando a todos los lados

-no es nadie…ademas en este parke hay muchas personas-

-Juubei… por ke cuando estamos solos te comportas diferente?

-mmm…am…es ke…este- ¬/¬

-sabias ke eres demasiado expresivo? n.n

-creo ke sip…-

El maestro de los hilos se acercaba nuevamente a un Juubei sonrojado, ya ke Kazuki era como Ginji, no le importaba demostrar lo ke sentía, y tampoco le importaba estar en publico demostrandole a Juubei lo ke sentia, ya ke, ¿ke importaba ahora? Solo en su vida y en su mente estaba el heredero de la dinastía Kakei, su mejor amigo y hasta ahora su amante, ademas todos a su alrededor los veian como una pareja normal, comun y corriente, ya ke el cabello largo le favorecia al maestro de los hilos.

Al acercarse Kazuki a Juubei volvio a sentir esa presencia, los estaban observando asi ke el Fuuchouin se alejo nuevamente

-nos observan-menciono ahora el Kakei

-ves… te estoy diciendo, sentí ke alguien nos observaba, y tu ke no me creías- comento el maestro de los hilos dando un pekeño golpe al hombro de Juubei

-no, es ke ahí esta- apunto hacia la eskina de la cuadra el Kakei

Al voltear el maestro de los hilos, el ke los observaba se fue corriendo

-vamos a alcanzarlo!-grito el Fuuchouin y seguido de Juubei fueron corriendo para alcanzar al individuo ke los observaba.

Al principio creyeron ke lo habian perdido al doblar una eskina pero lo vieron atravesar la calle y no dudaron ni un segundo en correr tras el, era aceptable ke los vieran en la calle, pero de eso a espiarlos era una cosa MUY diferente. El semáforo ke cambio de rojo a verde permitio a los carros avanzar y ke perdieran al sujeto de vista, no tenian el lujo de esperar a ke el semáforo cambiara otra vez a rojo para asi darles tiempo de correr otra vez tras el curioso observador, asi ke basto con una aguja negra para descomponer el semáforo y ke cambiara repentinamente a rojo haciendo ke los carros se detuvieran y fue alli cuando comenzo otra vez la persecución. El individuo doblo por una calle y creyendo ke lo habian perdido por segunda vez y aceleraron mas el paso, para terminaron en un callejón y asi consiguieron acorralar al observador. Kazuki se encargo de sujetarlo para ke asi se le hiciera mas difícil escapar.

Juubei se acerco hacia el hombre -Ahora…la parte final- comento sacando unas agujas negras

-no Juubei- menciono rapidamente Kazuki agarrandolo de la mano, consiguiendo ke Juubei escondiera sus agujas negras –primero ke nada, ke hacias observandonos?- dirigiendose ahora a el hombre

…

Nikky: reviews x plis…

Chizu-chan: ¬¬

Nikky: solo denle clic en el botoncito bonito de abajo sip?

Chizu-chan: ¬¬ hay personas ke nunca cambian…


	2. me rescataste cierto?

**Rescate o intercambio?**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake (y chizu-chan nn)**

**Pairings: KazukixJuubei, GinjixBan**

**Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece TwT, solo lo uso para fines lucrativos y diversión (si yo juera dueña de los get backers…) pero no lo eres ¬¬**

**Ya traigo el segundo capi! insertar fanfarrias (ke pobre ke estas ¬¬), no te hare caso…**

**holis de niü, como han estado mis queridos lectores, espero que bien y disfruten este fic que lo hice estando en una de las tantas clases que nos da el ITAVU (XD) asi le decimos a un profesor que casualmente trabaja ahí, y se la pasa TODA la clase hablando de su trabajo y de ahí su apodo, pero no quiero incomodarlos con mi historia (ah pero ke barbera eres) ahhh aquí vienes comezón! (no vengo, se apagan las luces y aparece una linterna alumbrando a chizu-chan solo ke estoy en todos y cada uno de los lugares en los ke estas) ke, ke miedo º.º (oie x ke comezon?) por que la comezon nada mas jode y jode (XP ke graciosa eres… ¿Cuál es tu película de terror favorita?) ahhh ya cállate, ke miedo! se observa a chizu-chan volando por los aires**

**jaja, ya sin esa fastidiosa cerca kiero dar paso a mis reviews TwT**

**Para:**

**chocolana: **ok y grax por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic y a mi también me gusta la parejita de GINJIXBAN, a kien no, son tan kiuts y me alegra que hayas entendido nn ah y por si ya te diste cuenta ya estoy escribiendo bien insertar aplausos gracias, gracias reverencia aunque me cuesta mas trabajo, ya que todo lo abreviaba; pero todo lo hago por el fic y por ustedes. Ah y también tendré en cuenta lo de los objetos y esas cosas nñ, y claro que seguiré en el nombre del yaoi véase a Nikky trepada como puede de un arbol, con el dedo índice apuntando al cielo y con la cámara dándole vueltas y si te gusta la pareja de GINJIXBAN espero que este capi te guste…

**Manabishi: **lo se, créeme no fuiste la primera persona que me dice que se perdió en algunas partes, pero sorry Xx es que estaba tan hambreada de subirlo ya, que no me tome el tiempo suficiente para hacerle unos arreglitos, además es mi primer fic de TODOS, osea el primero de primeros, jaja ustedes tuvieron mi primicia, ah y ya arregle el problemilla sobre los reviews anónimos…creo nñ, o si no me puedes ayudar?

**diana citalan barrios: **gracias que bueno que te haya agradado, y claro que escribire mas jeje aw y creo que ya te agregué, de hecho estábamos platicando la otra vez no?... lo siento es que no me acuerdo por que tengo lagunas mentales XD, como sea, mi correo es: berenickguion bajoameliaarrobahotmailpuntocom XP

**lena**: que bueno que te haya gustado…y conforme a lo del lemon… no lo se… lo estoy pensando, pero haber como me va en estas semanas, si me pasa algo muy bonito y que me inspire en escribir el lemon lo hago, pero con los exámenes, el arreglo del salón, y el niño que no me pela, y los problemas con los amigos… en fin, la lista podría seguir pero para que te incomodo con mis problemas XD, ya veré en donde acomodare el lemon, aunque a lo mejor no lo ponga, bueno ya depende si lo piden mucho o no…

**Muchas gracias por sus críticas constructivas, que en lugar de molestarme, me ayudan a crecer como persona y escritora, ahora el fic nn**

**Pensamientos "..."**

**Diálogos -...-**

**N/a (…)**

**Cambio de escena **

**(Todavía no me muero observamos una mano saliendo de la tierra)**

**Capitulo 2 me rescataste…cierto?**

Kazuki se encargo de sujetarlo para que así se le hiciera mas difícil escapar.

Juubei se acerco hacia el hombre

-Ahora…la parte final- comento sacando unas agujas negras

-no Juubei- menciono rápidamente Kazuki agarrándolo de la mano, consiguiendo que Juubei escondiera sus agujas negras –primero que nada, ke hacías observándonos?- dirigiendose ahora a el hombre

Pero el hombre se encontraba temblando de miedo (chizu-chan: y kien no? Con tremendas agujas yo me meo /Nikky: º/º chizu! Ah! Que miedo se vuelve a ver a chizu volar por los aires)

-no tengas miedo…bueno, primero que nada, quien eres?-

-nomematenomematenomematesoyunsimplevendedor-

-esta bien, pero tranquilícese, no le haremos daño- menciono Kazuki con una sonrisa calida

-pero si no contesta las preguntas, si lo mataremos!- comento un 'poco' molesto el Kakei ya que ese sujeto había visto, y en cierto modo descubierto su amorío con el maestro de los hilos

-Juubei…tranquilízate…- explico por enésima vez Kazuki y de la forma mas dulce posible para así poder calmar el enojo del heredero de la dinastía Kakei tomándolo de las manos para que escondiera sus agujas –déjamelo a mi…¿por ke nos estaba observando y corrió?-

-graciasgraciasgraciasnecesitodesusservicios-

-que piensa usted que es Kazuki!- inundado por la ira Juubei tomo entre sus manos el cuello del pobre vendedor (Nikky: digo 'pobre' por como lo estaba tratando Juubei/chizu-chan: naaa no es cierto, lo dices por ke no tiene dinero/nikky:ºº tu como llegaste aki/chizu-chan: muajajajaja cof cof, tengo mis secretos)

-Juubei suéltalo- exaspero Kazuki, forcejeando las manos de Juubei para que soltara al pobre hombre

-conozcoalaseñoritaHevnconozcoalaseñoritaHevnconozcoalaseñoritaHevn

-QUE!- dijeron los dos al unisonido y detuvieron el forcejeo y la estrangulación

Del otro lado de la ciudad se encuentran el rubio y el castaño ke estacan "buscando" a la mascota

-oye Ban, ¿Por qué esa mujer te golpeo?-

-esta esquizofrénica, piensa que todo el mundo la quiere violar-

-vi…¿violar?- O.o

Ban se acerca a Ginji y lo rodea con un brazo por el cuello

-Ginji…a veces eres un poco pequeño para saber de ciertas cosas…o solo te haces como si no supieras nada para que las demás personas te expliquen lo que pasa para que no pensaras mucho?-

-las dos- nn

-bueno… mira… violar es… como te lo podría explicar para que no te traumes?-

-no… no quiero escuchar- mencionaba el rubio mientras se tapaba los oídos y cerraba muy fuerte sus ojos . 

-oye, no es nada malo- Ban se detuvo frente a su amigo y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio

-claro que si es malo, por que te obligan a hacer algo que no quieres- TwT

-si… espera un momento… ya lo sabias!-

-emm… sip- nn

-entonces para que me preguntas- ¬¬

-solo te probaba- ºuº

- ¬¬

-cambiando de tema, como es la mascota que estamos buscando?-

-Ginji es simplemente una mascota común y corriente-

-ow, debe de ser un perrito muy bonito y chiquito ºwº-

-Ginji…-

-o puede ser un pobre gatito que se salio de su casa a hacer del baño y no supo regresar º-º -

-Ginji…-

-Ban, déjame imaginarme- mencionaba el Amano en forma chibi y con unos ojitos muy expresivos

-Ginji, es un cocodrilo…-

-co…co…cocodrilo!-

-shh!- Ban corrió a taparle la boca a su compañero, ya que cuando grito hizo tremendo escándalo que llamo la atención de todos –no vuelvas a gritar- susurro el portador del jagan que provoco que el emperador relámpago se estremeciera

-e…esta bi…bien º/º… Ban… un cocodrilo no es una mascota común y corriente- menciono el rubio con una voz plumosa

-lo se, los ricos y sus cosas excéntricas-

Regresando con Kazuki, Juubei y el señor… (chizu-chan:con pose de Adela Micha un triangulo amoroso, ¿x ke, ¿x ke un triangulo amoroso/Nikky: no es un triangulo amorso/ chizu-chan: pero puede no/Nikky: no, ¿de quien es el fic/chizu-chan:con pose de Adela Micah otra vez ¿x ke, ¿x ke tu fic/Nikky: ¬¬U)

-así que conoce a la señorita Hevn- menciono el maestro de los hilos dirigiéndose a Juubei y colocándose al lado de este

-si, ella me dio su dirección y por eso la seguí- comento ahora mas calmado el vendedor.

Kazuki volteo a ver a Juubei, si, lo había confundido otra vez con una mujer

-como es que conoce a la señorita Hevn?- mencionaba Kazuki cruzado de brazos

-bueno…es que…hace meses…que la estoy siguiendo-

-QUE!- Kazuki no lo podía creer, por que nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ese día, y claro, también lo había confundido otra vez con una mujer ¬¬

-como te atreves!- Juubei no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar y se apresuro a ahorcar al señor que se encontraba frente a el (chizu-chan: XD el señor ya tenia los dedos de Juubei marcados en el cuello/ Nikky: ¿/ chizu-chan: si! Como los de los yogurts de los niños… puedo decir marcas/ Nikky:no, no querrás que nos cobre o si?)

El maestro de los hilos no daba credito a lo que acababa de escuchar "¿que me estaba siguiendo, ¿por que nunca me di cuenta?...¿y por que me sigue confundiendo con una mujer?" no sabia si decirle a Juubei que pare de ahorcarlo o decirle que continué por el atrevimiento del vendedor, pero su intuición ¿femenina? No permitio que Juubei terminara la masacre.

El heredero de la dinastía Kakei no se opuso a lo ke el Fuuchouin le pedia y para pronto solto al pobre hombre.

-agh, gracias… supongo-

-seria de mucha ayuda si nos explica por que razon nos veia- trato de decirlo de la manera mas amable posible el Fuuchouin

-claro… pero primero quitame a tu mastodonte de encima no?-

ante este comentario el Kakei no hizo mas ke ahorcarlo otra vez (chizu-chan: ay ke violenta eres/nikky: oye pues como se atreve a decirle cosas a Juubei/chizu-chan: pues no le hubiera dicho cosas si éste no hubiera ido a ir a ahorcarlo/nikky: pues no lo hubiera ahorcado si no se hubiera atrevido a observarlos/chizu-chan: pues no los hubiera ido a observar si… nikky corre a taparle la boca a chizu-chan/nikky: shhh! No debemos decir nada…aun)

En un lugar… muy lejano

Un hombre que al parecer era un mayordomo (chizu-chan: x ke sabes ke es un mayordomo? X ke/Nikky: por que vestia como un mayordomo/ chizu-chan: daaaaaa explicate!) caminaba por un pasillo enorme, solo se escuchaban sus pisadas en la enorme mansión, las pisadas se pararon en seco enfrente de una enorme puerta…

-joven Arashi?-

-si?-

-las personas que contrato están aki-

-hágalos pasar por favor-

Se abre una gran puerta y a lo lejos se visualizan tres sombras, por lo que se veia eran dos hombres y una mujer.

Las personas se acercaban mas al joven de nombre Arashi, que se encontraba sentado en un especie de trono, con una vestimenta muy elegante.

-que es lo ke vamos a hacer señor?- preguntaba una de las siluetas (Nikky: para ser mas especifica, fue la silueta mas grande/ chizu-chan: con palomitas en mano ya dejame leer a gusto/ nikky: nada mas eso me faltaba #¬¬)

-que desesperado es señor…?- menciono el bien vestido dejando una pausa para que el otro hombre lo completara con su nombre

-no es necesario que le diga mi nombre verdad?- lo miro una de las sombras con una sonrisa en el rostro

-desearía saber quien va a recuperar y transportar mis pinturas…-

-no tiene caso- la sombra no queria que se supiera su nombre (Nikky: aunque creo que ya se imaginaran quien es/ chizu-chan kien es/ Nikky: ahoritaaaaa, perate tantitoooo)

-si no me dice su nombre, no le pagare por adelantado-

- ¬¬ "chantajista"-

-mi nombre es Akabane Kuroudo - se apuro a decir, ya que si no lo hacia, no le pagaban XD

-yo soy Kudou Himiko-

-mucho gusto soy Fuyuki Shido-

-oh usted utiliza la famosa técnica de 100 bestias?- interrogaba el joven Aráis

-si, algun problema?-

-no, para nada "genial asi sera mas facil tener las pinturas en mis manos lo mas rapido posible"-

después de tan amena charla, Himiko, akabane y shido subieron a una camioneta negra obscura XD , el doctor Jackal se encontraba tras el volante, y como el niñito mimado no le cayó muy bien que digamos, asi que no salio por la cochera, sino que hizo un hoyo en la pared y se fueron del lugar

Regresando con nuestro rubiecito adorado u

-en donde se podria esconder un cocodrilo?-

- NO LO SE GINJI!-

- que malo eres Ban- TwT

-pues…es la enésima vez que me preguntas, y es la indeterminada vez que te respondo… NO LO SE!-

los get backers siguieron sin ostentación alguna, buscando el susodicho cocodrilo…

se atrevieron a buscarlo en el agua…

-"aqui no hay nada"-pensaba el ojiazul y volteo hacia su amigo para decirle, o hacerle un ademán de que ya era hora de que salieran del agua, pero cuando volteo hacia su amigo vio que estaba todo azul, así que se apuro a sacarlo de la alberca XD

Ya fuera, sabia ke tenia que hacer lo impensable (Nikky: tu-tu tu-tu tu-tu /chizu-chan: ke es eso/ Nikky: es el sonido de un corazon XP)

-"dios mio no pense que algun dia llegara a hacer esto…bueno, si pense, pero es demasiado pronto!"-

Ban se acercaba cada vez mas a el emperador relámpago, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y tenia los ojos cerrados pero se separo, era demasiada presion para el

-"se ve totalmente divino, su cabello mojado y levemente desordenado, desearía ser una de esas gotas que están navegando en su rostro, su linda camisa empapada"- desvio un poco su mirada hacia el pecho del susodicho, sentia unas tremendas ganas de quitarle ese saco verde y esa polo, recorrer con su lengua todo su torso desnudo (chizu-chan: º¬º) pero detuvo su mirada en el pecho del rubio, notaba algo extraño…

-"por dios no esta respirando"-

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces se aproximó a el, tapo su nariz y acerco su boca a la suya…cerca…muy cerca…

el portador del jagan se allegaba pensativamente a Ginji, pero ahora estaba levemente sonrojado, estaba demasiado cerca que podia oler su tez blanca

-cof cof cof (Nikky: persona tosiendo XP)

Ban abrio sus ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca de Ginji y sin embargo sin que el hiciera 'algo' el emperador relámpago se despertó por si solo.

Pero Ban no se aparto de el, no quería hacerlo, asi que se quedo encima del rubio (chizu-chan: ya estaba montando al caballo/ nikky:chizu! º/º Trato de ser elegante al modo de escribir/ chizu-chan: DIME VAKERO, DIME VAKERO!)

-que sucede Ban…- comentaba el rubio sonrojado por ver el rostro del ojiazul muy cerca del suyo y casi susurrando

-te ahogaste…-

-me rescataste… cierto…-

-si…- colocaba sus manos en las mejillas de un Amano un poco sonrojado, e inseguro pero totalmente decidido se allego hacia el rubio cortando la muy pequeña distancia entre ellos.

Ginji alzo sus manos y las posó sobre las ropas mojadas del castaño atrayéndolo aun mas a el

Nikky: reviews x plis…

Chizu-chan: con pose de Adela Micha x ke reviews? X ke?

Nikky: por que quiero que me den su crítica menzita

Chizu-chan: x ke dices ke soy mensita? X ke?

Nikky: ya basta con ese chistecito de poner la pose como Adela Micha, deja a pobre mujer en paz!

Chizu-chan- …

Nikky: déjala ya con su pose en paz! La mujer a de estar estornude y estornude por tu culpa!

Chizu-chan: …

Nikky: en un principio causo gracia, pero ya no!

Chizu-chan: x ke ya no eh? X ke?

Nikky: ¬¬

Chizu-chan: Reviews! Solo denle en el botoncito de abajito XP

Nikky: oye esa es mi frase!

Chizu-chan: x ke es tu frase? X ke?

Nikky: deja de ponerme a prueba, esta bien que deba de tener paciencia, pero contigo no puedo, simplemente agotas mi paciencia!

Chizu-chan: a bueno, asi ps si nn

Nikky: gracias ¬¬U ah adios a todos nnU ahí después nos leemos XD

Chizu-chan patética tu vida ¬¬

Nikky: reviews! Y cualquier cosa o personaje que quieren que agrege lo hare! Bye! XOXO


	3. por que soy el indicado?

**Rescate o intercambio?**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake (y Chizu-chan nn)**

**Pairings: KazukixJuubei, GinjixBan**

**Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece TwT, solo lo uso para fines lucrativos y diversión (si yo juera dueña de los get backers…) pero no lo eres ¬¬ (uu)**

**TERCER CAPI ! _(Esto hay ke celebrarlo!)_ tu por todo quieres celebrar… bueno mis queridos amigos, creo que ahora si no me tarde mucho verdad? _(nembe te tardaste siglos)_ graciosa ¬¬, ven como me trata ella, me ire a quejar con los fundadores de los derechos humanos TTTT _(lo ke tu digas ¬¬)_ oh y queria informarles que este capi, si es que me salio feo, fue por que lo escribi en un fin de semana que me fui de viaje con mis tios, y dejenme decirles que fue SUPER ABURRIDO (_x eso jue ke escribiste como diez hojas en el cuaderno no?)_ TTTT sip, weno sin nada mas que decir…(_claro ke si!)_ ¿Qué vas a decir gremblicito? _(voi a decir ke… ah mira i luego dices ke kien es la mala_) ups jeje XP, que ibas a decir _(ke? Ah si GINJI TE AMOOOOOOO, ERES EL DUEÑO DE MIS SUEÑOS MOJADOOOOOOSS)_ Chizu-chan! Deja nada mas que te atrape! Aaaaaahhh! (jeje sabia ke no iba a ver mi trampa, weno, ya sin la patetica de Nikky, ahora yo contestare los reviews!)**

**PARA:**

**Merix-chan: **ps veras ke a mi tambien me encantan jeje, y mas GINJIIIII TE AMOOOOOO, lo bueno es ke casi no c nota verdad? XD

**Sandara**: lo se! Yo tambien me enoje bastante cuando lo leí y estaba asi, creo ke fueron unos problemillas de pero espero ke ahora si, se soluciones jeje, ow i io tambien he tenido varios sueños frustados, como el de no tener a ginji a mi lado NOOOOO GINJIIIII, TORITOOOOOOOOOO, PEPE EL TORO ES INOCENTEEEEEEEE

**Manabishi**: como de ke destruirás la Internet! Nooo! Ginji, oie kmo de ke kazu se veria bien kmo dijiste no? Jejeje, ke weno ke nikky esta en el pozo, sino me mata, mejor dicho…nos mata! Sabes, yo tambien espero el lemon desde hace muchoooooo, para no decir otra cosa verdad…

**(_oh y a ke no saben ke, convencí a Nikky de ke si escribía lemon, no le iba a soltar los alacranes ke tengo en la mano al pozo donde ella esta XD, ah ademas este capi tiene mas de la mitad de ginjiXban WWWOOOOAAAA, disfrutenlo nn)_**

**Pensamientos "..."**

**Diálogos -...-**

**N/a (…)**

**Cambio de escena 000000000**

**(Observamos a Nikky salir del agujero cubierta de tierra y de alacranes) ya veras cuando te atrape grembli…**

**Capitulo 3 ¿Por qué soy el indicado?**

-me rescataste… cierto…-

-si…- colocaba sus manos en las mejillas de un Amano un poco sonrojado, e inseguro pero totalmente decidido se allego hacia el rubio cortando la muy pequeña distancia entre ellos.

Ginji alzo sus manos y las posó sobre las ropas mojadas del castaño atrayéndolo aun mas a el

-sálganse de mi piscina!-

el grito inesperado de un joven ocasiono que Ginji y Ban salieran de su tan pasional trance intimo _(Nikky: mucha psicología de mi hermana me esta haciendo daño/Chizu-chan: naaaaa)_

-QUE HACEN EN MI PROPIEDAD PERVERTIDOS!-

Y ahora podemos observar al rubio y al castaño esquivando toda clase de objetos y tratando de salir de ahí, cruzando la barda, sus corazones estaban totalmente agitados (Nikky: por las 2 razones aki mencionadas) y los dos se encontraban recargados sobre la barda

-Y LA PROXIMA VEZ VAYANSE A UN HOTEL!-

Este comentario ocasiono que los dos se sonrojaran aun mas y Ban desvió su mirada hacia el lado contrario de Ginji y este ultimo pensó que el suelo era lo mas interesante en ese momento.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el lugar lejano…

-¿Qué se cree ese niñote?-

-tranquilo… sabes muy bien que el es de cierto modo nuestro jefe-

-lo se, y eso es lo que mas me molesta-

el hombre moreno y delgado no podia desahogar su coraje _(Nikky: y es muy malo pasarse un coraje/ Chizu-chan: bienvenidos a su clase de medicina con la doctora Nikky/ Nikky: no tienes nada que hacer/ Chizu-chan: nop)_

-¿Qué sucede…? El domador de bestias perdio el control…?-

-callate, y tu que eres eh? Un simple destajador-

-gracias… me lo han dicho muchas veces-

-oigan, alto, dejen de pelearse los dos, si vamos a trabajar juntos, al menos debemos tratar de llevarnos bien-

-yo solo hare el trabajo y ya-

-yo tambien…-

-arg hombres…quien los entiende…-

los dos hombres y la mujer entraron a una camioneta negra, salieron de la enorme casa del joven Arashi, y decidieron irse…

-oye psicopata… ten cuidado al manejar-

-no me digas lo que tengo que hacer…o que, ya quieres ver a tu novia?-

-eso no te incumbe ¬¬-

-no te preocupes…yo manejo muy bien cuando no ando molesto-

-oye psicópata… estas molesto?-

-si!-

el hombre blanco, alto y delgado estaba conduciendo la camioneta, el trigueño estaba en el asiento continuo y la mujer de cabello corto y violeta estaba en el asiento trasero, el piloto, de lo enojado que estaba, le piso hasta el fondo a el acelerador (Chizu-chan: i ia c imaginaran, iban hechos la trucha jeje/ Nikky: quisiste decir que iban muy rápido no/ Chizu-chan: eso mero…(se escucha un electro shock) aaaahhhh ke te sucede sikopata/ Nikky: por mas que te enseño a hablar bien, no entiendes/ Chizu-chan: de donde sakaste esa pluma ke da tokes/ Nikky: eso no importa/ Chizu-chan: claro ke si importa, mi pellejo esta en riesgo, ke no entiendes/ Nikky: no/ Chizu-chan: mala uu)

-basta! Podrias detenerte!- gritaba el copiloto, a la vez que se aferraba a el asiento, como si su vida dependiera de ello

-obligame! Jajajaja-

-aaahhhh!-

y para no hacerles tan largo el fic, el piloto abrio una segunda puerta, asi es, hizo un agujero en la pared de la enorme residencia.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

-…-

-…-

-esta bien… ambos sabemos que no debiamos buscar en la piscina de una casa-

-QUE! Pero si tu fuiste el que dijo que entráramos Ginji ò.ó-

- lo se…uu pero solo lo decia de broma, no pense que en verdad fueramos a entrar, ademas…yo no se nadar ññ-

-COMO! Pero entonces POR QUE DEMONIOS TE METISTE! #Ò.Ó-

-por que tú te metiste…oye Ban ¿Por qué te metiste?-

FLASH BACK

Ginji y Ban se encontraban caminando por una zona en donde las casas eran extremadamente lujosas

-WOW, mira Ban, que casas tan hermosas u-

-Ginji no venimos a ver casas "_ay veces en las que se comporta como un verdadero niño de 9 años_" venimos a buscar a un cocodrilo…-

-Aaahh! ( º.º) - Ginji fue rapidamente corriendo a abrazar al castaño

-que sucede! Por que gritas!-

-ya no digas esa palabra…TT-

-que palabra?-

-la que acabas de decir-

-cual?-

-la que acabas de decir antes de que me dijeras ke sucede?´- el rubio arremedó al ojiazul en su forma de hablar

-cocodrilo…?-

-Aaahh! (Nikky: notese que los signos de admiración aumentaron/Chizu-chan: y a mi ke/ Nikky: es que ahora grito con mas intensidad que la vez pasada nn/ Chizu-chan: me averguenzas ¬¬)

-Ginji basta! Me vas a dejar sordo, y ademas ya no siento mi brazo!-

-no! buaaaaa TT-

-SUELTAME #¬¬ -

-Noooooo, acabo de recordar que le tengo miedo a los cocodrilos TT –

-quitate! ¬¬ - menciono el poseedor del jagan en un tono ya molesto y arrojo al antiguo emperador relámpago al suelo

-ouch X.x… oh mira Ban esa casa- decia el rubio desde la tierra

-que tiene esa casa de especial Ginji ¬¬ -

-que la pared esta destruida-

-y? ¬¬ -

-adentro hay una alberca-

-Ginji… no hay tiempo para chapuzones-

-no, lo que quiero decir es que la mascota que buscamos´ puede estar dentro (Nikky: distíngase que Ginji no quiere decir la palabra: cocodrilo/Chizu-chan: Aaahh!(Chizu-chan corre y se trepa como puede sobre Nikky)/Nikky: que pretendes/Chizu-chan: si a MI Ginji le da miedo a mi tambien/Nikky: ¬¬)

-como puedes imaginar eso? ¬¬ -

-facil! Solo lo imagino nn –

- U¬¬ -

-andale! No me mires asi y entremos a checar- comenzo a rogar Ginji (Chizu-chan: y a poner ojitos muy bonitos nn) sabia perfectamente que el castaño no se podia resistir a esos ojos (Chizu-chan: NADIE!)

La razón le decia:"_no le hagas caso, no le hagas caso, no le hagas caso_" –Ginji…-

-por favor OO-

el castaño le dio la espalda al antiguo emperador relámpago, pero el rubio corrio hasta quedar frente a frente de Ban, mientras que este ultimo volteaba a otro lado, tratando de evitar a toda costa la mirada de Ginji, kien no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Ginji…- "_no lo mires, no lo mires, no lo mires_" la razón volvia a mencionar en su cabeza.

El castaño sabia perfectamente que si lo volteaba a ver lo convenceria, pronto todo esto se convirtió en una pelea interna dentro del poseedor del jagan…

**Razón**: no lo veas, solo quiere convencerte, solo quiere jugarte una broma

**Corazón**: broma? Podre contra esto?

**Razón:** no lo creo…

**Corazón:** por que?

**Lujuria**: por que Ban tiene corazón de pollo jajajaja

**Corazón**: eso no es cierto… buaaaaaa- (Nikky: observamos como el corazón se va de la mente de Ban llorando XD)

**Razón**: no le hagas caso a la lujuria Ban

**Lujuria**: y por que no?

**Razón**: yo represento tus pensamientos y tu inteligencia, y yo digo que no hay que hacerle caso a la lujuria

**Lujuria**: yo represento a todos sus deseo prohibidos y todos los pensamientos escondidos que tiene Ban hacia cierto rubiecito que nos esta diciendo que entremos con el a una piscina-

**Razón**: Ban! No mires a Ginji!

**Lujuria**: miralo! Es mas que podemos perder, ademas vas a tener a Ginji para ti solito-

Ban estaba a punto de mirar a Ginji cuando de pronto hablo otra vez el corazón (Nikky: veamos al corazón con todo el moco colgando XD)

**Corazón**: espegha qhue vhamos a ghnanar dhe thodho estgo- (Nikky: traducción: espera que vamos a ganar de todo esto/ Chizu-chan: oie x ke jolines habla asi/ Nikky: aw dejalo pobeshito el corazoncito esta mormado)

Ban cerro los ojos, ya que después de todo el corazón manda contra la razón no?. De pronto vemos como la lujuria se va sobre el corazón y lo deja con un ojo morado (Nikky:XD)

**Lujuria**: como de que ¿Qué vamos a ganar? Pues vamos a tener un poco de privacidad

**Razón**¿Cómo que privacidad?

**Lujuria**: si! Y luego con la aberca… es una buena excusa para desvestirlo º¬º

Ban todavía permanecia con los ojos cerrados y se puso completamente rojo por el comentario de la lujuria (Nikky: hay si! Echale la culpa a la lujuria/Chizu-chan: a mi siempre me gana la lujuria/Nikky: que miedo nnU)

-Ban… ¿por que estas rojo?-

**Razón**¿¿¿desvestirlo?

**Lujuria**: si!

**Razón**: no, mejor lo arrojamos a la alberca y pues como va a terminar mojado…

**Lujuria**: le decimos que se quite la ropa!

**Razón**: si!

**Lujuria**: y luego le hacemos el XXXXXX en el XXXXXXX y luego le decimos XXXXXX

-basta!- grito Ban con ambas manos en la cabeza¿Cómo puede ser posible que la razón y la lujuria se hayan unido para hacerle tan pesada broma

-¿Qué sucede?-

-nada ¬¬ -

-sigues todavía rojo-

-dije que no me pasa nada ¬¬-

-bueno… ¿nos metemos a la alberca para verificar?

**Razón y lujuria**: si!

-esta bien ¬/¬ -

FIN FLASH BACK

-me meti a la alberca por que tu me lo pediste Ginji…-

-oh es cierto-

-oye por que te metiste a la alberca si no sabias nadar?-

-por que tu te metiste nn -

- ¬¬ -

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**.:EN EL HONKY TONK:.**

Se encontraban Hevn, Kazuki, y obviamente Juubei; a parte de Natsumi y Paul (Chizu-chan: pero ellos no cuentan/ Nikky: oye como de que no cuentan/ Chizu-chan: pues no hacen nada interesante/ Nikky: como de que nada interesante/ Chizu-chan: pues si! No son pareja ni nada por el estilo, ademas Paul tiene cara de violador de callejón/ Nikky: OO)

-¿Cómo es que conoce a ese hombre señorita Hevn?- _(Chizu-chan: ke de señorita dudo mucho ke le kede algo/ Nikky: basta Chizu! Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas, primero con Paul, y ahora con Hevn/ Chizu-chan: pues si! Kien le va a creer kn tremenda delantera/ Nikky: "paciencia, paciencia" deja de decir tus comentarios obscenos si?)_

-pues veras…yo soy una de sus mas prestigiadas clientes; como el se dedica a vender vestidos y joyas para una ocasión especial-

-si, el ya nos habia dicho que es vendedor-

-asi es, de hecho me acaba de hablar, y dijo que tu Juubei, lo querias matar-

-mmm… gajes del oficio nn-

-si… como no… ¬¬ "_Juubei no seas mentiroso, si casi asesinas al pobre hombre_"- penso para si el maestro de los hilos

-cambiando de tema¿para que necesita a Kazuki?-

-pues veras…hubo un problema con un collar; el siempre que hace un collar primeramente hace un clon de fantasia. Entonces me comento que la princesa Scarlett Monserrat, hija del rey Victor Van Dort, y la reina Victoria Everglot de Van Dort le encargo un collar de oro con pequeños rubíes, esmeraldas y diamantes incrustados…y tenia que estar listo para cierto dia; lo primero que hizo fue crear el clon y de ahí se iba a basar para poder crear el verdadero-

-¿Por qué primero hace el de fantasia y luego el de a de veras ¿Qué eso no es doble trabajo?-

-mira Juubei, primero tiene que hacer el de fantasia, ya que si algo queda mal, o no le gusta, tiene el derecho de poder cambiarlo-

-ooook-

mientras Juubei estaba como niño pequeño, haciendo preguntas a cada rato, interrumpiendo a la gente o moviendo la pierna, definitivamente estaba intranquilo, nervioso; pero el Fuuchouin estaba de lo mas tranquilo y concentrado en la platica, estaban tratando de enlazar las palabras que mencionaba la "señorita" hevn (Nikky: chizu! Deja de insinuar cosas/ Chizu-chan: yo no insinuo nada! Si se le kayo el sako ke lo rekoga/ Nikky: "paciencia, paciencia" esta bien, pero dejame continuar ahora a MI con MI historia/ Chizu-chan: OK, ke al cabo ia me canse)

-¿ya puedo continuar?-

-si, si claro que si, le prometo que Juubei no la volvera a interrumpir- mencionaba Kazuki, mirando furiosamente a Juubei, el ultimo solo tenia cara de "yo no hice nada"

-el collar verdadero estaba listo y guardado en un lugar secreto, ya que si lo deja a la vista de todos es probable que hasta lo tomen del aparador, por eso el clon estaba en el aparador que daba a la calle. El guarura de la princesa le hablo al celular de George (Nikky: es el nombre del vendedor nn) y le pregunto que si el collar ya estaba listo, George le contesto que si, que solo era de que pasaran por el (Nikky: el collar estaba pagado por adelantado nnU)

-pero si pasaron por el collar ¿Cuál es el problema?- pregunto un Juubei muy interesado en la platica, o solo para saber el por que estaban despercidiando su VALIOSO tiempo

-Juubei… deja que la señorita Hevn continue si!- mencionaba un Kazuki lleno de flamas en los ojos y con una llamarada detrás de el

-esta bien, oigan¿alguien vio de donde salio el fuego?-

-Juubei!-

-ok, ok, ok ya me voy a callar-

-¿puede continuar por favor señorita Hevn?-

-claro, el problema es que cuando le hablaron a George los guaruras de la princesa estaban ya afuera de la boutique y joyeria de George y nosotros estabamos comprando ropa y cosméticos…en fin, los guaruras se llevaron el collar falso-

-¿Cómo, se lo llevaron asi nada mas¿no forzaron la puerta ni nada?-

-Juubei!-

-Kazuki tenia que preguntaaaar!- (Nikky: y ahora observamos a un Juubei escapando de la furia de Kazuki XD)

-no, claro que no, George dejo a Melissa encargada de la tienda mientras nosotros volviamos, y pues ella permitio que se llevaran el clon-

-yo que George hubiera corrido a Melissa-

-Juubei!-

-Kazuki basta TTTT solo estoy dando mi opinión-

-creeme Juubei, la despidio-

-uuff que bueno, oye y Kazuki ¿que tiene que ver en todo esto?-

-el caso es que el evento de la princesa va a ser televisado y George no quiere que se vea que el collar que traera puesto la princesa es falso, por asi decirlo, asi que Kazuki es el indicado para hacer este rescate-

-¿Por qué soy el indicado¿Qué no puede ir el señor Ginji, o Ban?-

-no Kazuki, creeme que ellos no son capaces ni aptos para esto-

-pe…pero…-

-Kazuki, vas a tener que ir a recuperar el collar falso e intercambiarlo por el verdadero

…

00000000000000000000000000000

…

Nikky: Tan Tan jeje

Chizu-chan: claro ke no se ha acabado, falta la mejor parte muajaja

Nikky: oh aclaraciones, los nombres del rey y la reina aparecen en el cadáver de la novia jeje, lo siento me encanta esa peli!

Chizu-chan: y luego me dices a mi ke madure

Nikky: ¬¬U

Chizu-chan: oie me destruiste mi imagen mental de Ginji cuando estaban en la piscina

Nikky: lo siento nn lo que sucede es que tu eres muy mala en forma de escribir

Chizu-chan: #¬¬

Nikky: oh tambien espero que les haya gustado la pelea interna de Ban nn

Chizu-chan: ke ia nos vamos?

Nikky: sip! Pero nos leemos despues, ya saben, mismo fic, mismos autores y mismos dilemas de querer meter lemon o no

Chizu-chan: LEMON, LEMON, LEMON!

Nikky: no lo se, como ya dije, debere tener DEMASIADA inspiracion

Chizu-chan: kieres ke le hable a algun chavo? X ke lo puedo hacer eh? LO KE SEA X EL LEMON! WOOOOAAAA

Nikky: … reviews por fas jeje XD

Chizu-chan: los estaremos esperando con ansias para responderlos; es lo ke mas me encanta nn


	4. tienes miedo?

**Rescate o intercambio???**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake (y Chizu-chan nn)**

**Pairings: KazukixJuubei, GinjixBan**

**Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece TwT, solo lo uso para fines lucrativos y diversión (si yo juera dueña de los get backers…) pero no lo eres ¬¬ (uu) y no lo seras nunca (ToT) buahahahaha (tu tampoko) ¬¬ infeliz…**

**Sorry por la tardanza, en serio, prometo que hare algo para recompensarlas mis queridas lectoras sip? (naaaaa la manga ke) en serio, es que esto de las clases, los examenes, hacerles la barba a los profes, las salidas con mis amigas, los conciertos que se dan a cada rato por aca, recoger mi cuarto, las practicas, los trabajos extra, tener que sacar buenas calificaciones ahhhhhhhh me tienen agobiada, si antes no tenia vida social, ahora me maldigo por tener tanta (naaaaaa apoko tan solicitada, pa' mi ke la agenda ta en blanko no?) callate!, ejem, como les iba dicendo… ya casi no tengo tiempo para escribir (renuncia) nooooooo, claro que no!, no me rendire después de haber llegado tan lejos observamos a Nikky arriba de la silla del computador seguire en el nombre del yaoi vease a Nikky con pose choteada de sailor moon (jajaja y luego me dices a mi la loca jeje) es que enserio, solo escribo maximo 2 o 3 renglones por dia!!! (uuuuuuy i anone se jue tu mussa?) no se, debere contrarar a sherlock homes ºuº (yo la busco por ti sip?) de cuando aca eres tan generosa conmigo?, quien eres tu?, donde esta la verdadera Chizu-chan? (oie, lo k pasa es k kiero ser mejor persona nn) ¬¬ noooo en serio? (bueno en verdad solo lo hago x k kiero escribir mas jeje) ¬¬ lo sabia, bueno sin mas que comentar aquí van los reviews (io tambien los kiero contestar sip?) okay ¬¬U**

**PARA:**

**manabishi o lyndeasakura o yuki ararieru o arariel o arieru:** jeje queria dejarlos en suspenso (somos malas, MUY malas muahahaha) ¬¬, en fin, sabes? Yo tambien e tenido esas peleas internas muchas veces (igual yo!) y a veces me quedo en trance frente al chavo, y el solo me ve con cara de "te sucede algo?" y luego se va corriendo (jajajaja patetica tu vida) ¬¬, y no te preocupes por tener tantos nombres, ah y no eres la unica persona loquita (nos tienes a nosotras!!!) pero si no te molestaria, prefiero el de manabishi, ya que fue con el que comenzaste a mandarme reviews no? (grakz x tu lindo review) nn

**cecy**: si!!!, que bueno que supe como arreglar eso de los reviews anonimos, y aunque no lo crean, lo hice pensando en ustedes (uuuuy si kmo no) ¬¬, es enserio, ya que me encanta que dejen su opinión o critica, para asi saber si voy mal o bien, y lo que debo corregir o aumentar (no pos eso esta bien, jeje, ke de vez en cuando te bajen d tu nubecita) deja de molestar chizu-chan!, ah y que bueno que te haya gustado la pelea interna de ban, y con respecto a lo de Kazuki…(ke pasara!!!) pues no puedo dar adelantos por ahora (buuuuuu) pero tratare de escribir el próximo capitulo mas pronto

**sandara**: (aaaaaahhh) que sucede? (dijo la palabra prohibida!!! Aaahh) quieres bajar del mueble por favor?, ejem, y pues en eso ando jeje en lo del lemon (yo tengo demasiadas ideas de cómo poner lemon) solo necesito tiempo jeje (mirame!!! Tengo una idea) y sobre los ban's pues de hecho la **razón**, me lo imagine tipo un ratón de biblioteca (si, casi como tu te lo imaginaste) solo que con el cabello lambido hahahaha, el **corazón** me lo imagine con calzoncillos rosas, tipo pañales, un arco y unas flechas (como todo un cupido ºwº) jeje y a la **lujuria** lo imagine tal y como es ban, solo que con el cabello mas desordenado que nunca (osea que ban es la lujuria en persona oh my gooooood)

**Y bueno, haber si ya después no me atraso con eso de la actualización nnU (eres una distraída, y claro k c t olvidara) claro que no!!!, (ah c m akaba d ocurrir algo para k tengas idea d kmo hacer LEMON º¬º) que, cual? (mira la peli de BROKEBACK MOUNTAIN) bromeas? Ya la e visto infinidad de veces, y por mas que quiero, no me sale!!! (Puja, puja) ¬¬ graciosa, mi ultima opción será ver la de MECANIC ORANGE (O.o glup) pero creo que eso ya seria un RAPE no?**

**Pensamientos "..."**

**Diálogos -...-**

**N/a (…)**

**Cambio de escena 000000000**

**Oh y una aclaracion, en este fic Juubei no esta ciego (vaia hasta ahora lo dices) ¬¬ (no crees k es un poko tarde ya?) nunca es tarde para aclara las cosas nn eso espero…**

**Cap. 4 ¿tienes miedo?**

-¿Por qué soy el indicado¿Qué no puede ir el señor Ginji, o Ban?-

-no Kazuki, creeme que ellos no son capaces ni aptos para esto-

-pe…pero…-

-Kazuki, vas a tener que ir a recuperar el collar falso e intercambiarlo por el verdadero

-e…este-

-nada de peros, ni nada de dudarlo Kazuki- mencionaba algo molesta la negociadora, ya que estaba harta de los peros y de las vueltas que hacia el maestro de los hilos a cierto caso que se suponia debia hacer –ademas, tu te pareces demasiado a la princesa-

-ke??-

-¿Cómo de que me parezco? Ó.Ò-

-si-

-te pareces a una princesa…- comentaba Juubei mas impresionado que el mismo fuuchouin

-lo que sucede es que George te vio-

-¿Cómo que me vio?-

-nos espiaba otra vez!!!- el Kakei no pidia ocultar su rabia, estaba dejando marcas de sus agujas sobre la mesa en la que se encontraban junto con la negociadora

-veran, les explicare. El dia que George se dio cuenta que faltaba el clon del collar verdadero, y que el collar verdadero estaba intacto, vino hacia mi lo mas serenamente posible, y me dijo que un Melissa le dio el clon a un guarura de la princesa. En eso entraron ustedes dos al honky tonky- menciono señalando a Kazuki y a Juubei, quienes la miraban como si de una abuelita se trataba, contándoles unos cuentos a sus pequeños nietos –George te vio y fue cuando me lo dijo…-

**FLASH BACK **

- Hevn!!! Ayuuuudameeee!!!- mencionaba el vendedor aferrándose a la pierna de la negociadora

- tranquilízate…- tratando de brindar un poco de apoyo a su amigo, Hevn coloco su mano sobre la espalda de un George totalmente frikeado _(N: es mi nueva palabra, la verdad no se ni como se escribe nnU, pero quiere decir que esta completamente fuera de si, y actuando raro… o algo por el estilo nnUu)_

- es que noooooo!!!-

-ya, ya paso…-

- nooo eso es lo peor del caso… que no a pasado!!! Esta pasando!!! TToTT-

- pero ni siquiera me haz dicho lo que te pasó-

- lo que sucede, snif, es que…quien es ella?!-

-¿Quién es quien?-

-esa chica linda que esta con el muchacho de vestimenta rara-

- ¿la de la falda?-

- no!-

- ¿la de blusa negra?-

- no!-

- pues entonces dime quien es, o que trae puesto!!-

- la que trae el vestido de manga larga y pantalones café-

- mmm déjame ver…- la negociadora recorría con la vista aquel acogedor lugar

-ella, ella- mencionaba Geroge apuntando discretamente

-KAZUKI!!!??-

- ¿la conoces¿asi se llama¿Qué no es nombre de hombre?-

-pues…veras… ¿para que la necesitas? …- _(C-c: ya vieron kien empezó lo de la farsa // N: Chizu-chan, deja de interrumpir MI fic// C-c: pero me dijiste ke podía escribir// N: pero no en mi parte del fic!!!// C-c: a weno nn)_

-¡ella podría ir al castillo y cambiar el collar!-

-¿?-

-es un plan perfecto!!!, ay me amo a mi mismo- mencionaba mientras se daba besos a si mismo

-pero sabes que todo tiene un precio ¿no?-

-bueno, la conoces si o no-

-si-

-esta bien puedes decirle esto ¿no? … un momento…ella podria hacerlo?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-mmm, no lo se, no la creo capaz-

-claro, de hecho ella es muy buena en su trabajo, de hecho ella trabaja de rescatadora-

-¿Cómo el rubiecito y el castaño de ojos lindos que se la pasan pegando carteles que después los quita el viento?-

-mmm si! n.nU _"con razon, nunca obtienen trabajo"_-

-esta bien, comentale y después vengo yo personalmente a hablar con ella-

-OK _"en que demonios e metido a Kazuki?, espera, en que demonios me e metido yo?"-_

**FIN FLASH BACK **

-entonces tu le dijiste que soy mujer?!!!- decia el maestro de los hilos con su ya tan conocida tecnica de tener fuego detrás de el

-y por tu culpa nos estuvo espiando!- _(C-c: aww pobeshito no le esto k lo espiaran// N¿puedes dejar de interrumpir? ¬¬//C-c: ah weno, tas de genio? pa' pedirte un deseo…//: ¬¬//C-c: pues mira, kisiera tener a Ginji desnudo en mi cama kn esposas de peluchito rosas, atado a la cabezera de mi cama…se puede? nn//N: no)_

-e…esperen…yo…yo puedo explicarlo-

-no puede explicarnos nada srita. Hevn-

-ya es demasiado tarde- mencionaba el kakei con una sonrisa de miedo, y sacando varias agujas

Kazuki y Juubei acorralaron a la negociadora contra la pared y la mesa, hasta parecia un pequeño ratoncito siendo acosado por dos temibles gatos

-mi…miren ¡George!-

los dos _(N: entiendase por Kazuki y Juubei// C-c: a kmo tu si puedes hablar?// N: por que en este momento YO estoy escribiendo si?// C-c: y cuando m va a tokar a mi escribir?// N: vas a escribir la parte del fic que siempre escribes// C-c: cuando?// N: después// C-c: ya?// N: no! Cuando salga la parte del fic de ban y Ginji// C-c: aaaaaaaa OK nn)_

-eh?-

-hola Hevn!- mencionaba el susodicho desde la puerta principal del Honky Tonk, moviendo su mano derecha de un lado a otro.

La negociadora se va corriendo para llegar hacia donde se encontraba el vendedor, y luego lo sigui hasta una mesa

-"_fuif, que bueno que si era Geroge"_ hola! Que te trae por aca? nnU-

-pues que no dijiste que viniera para que hablara con la chava que hara el rescate?-

-mmm si!, tienes toda la boca llena de razon _(C-c: me choka cuando dicen eso// N: a mi tambien ¬¬)_

-oh! Ya la vi- decia mientras miraba a un Kazuki totalmente confundido y sonrojado que se encontraba en la mesa de enfrente, junto a el Kakei.

Todavía no lograba analizar muy bien la situación, no sabia a ciencia cierta en lo que se estaba metiendo en ese momento, asi que para averiguarlo, se paro de la mesa donde se encontraba y solo dio unos pasos para poder llegar a la mesa en donde se encontraba la negociadora junto con el vendedor, a lo que Juubei no dudo en seguirlo.

-hola, como esta señor, es un placer verlo otra vez- fingió ser mujer, _(C-c: no le debio costar nada)_ se mostraba totalmente tranquilo y confiado, pero en su mente estaba ideando cual seria la mejor forma de torturar a Hevn

-hola srita Kazuki- george mantenia su distancia, ya que no queria que el guardaespaldas' de Kazuki lo molestara o ahorcara, ah pero eso si, no dejaba de mirar a Kazuki, con cierta lujuria' cosa que no paso desapercibida por el Kakei.

Mientras tanto Hevn, al igual que Juubei, estaban sentados, pero este ultimo se encontraba echando chispas tan solo de imaginarse lo que estaria pasando por la mente de el señor para que estuviera mirando a Kazuki de esa manera tan lasciva y pervertida. No habia razon alguna para que el medico atacara al tal george, lo mas probable seria que paul lo sacara del honky tonk por estar armando tal escandalo y a consecuencia de eso lo alejara de Kazuki. Asi que oprto por el plan B: mantenerse callado

00000000000000000000000

-ban..-

-…-

-ban!-

-…-

-ban!!!-

-que!!! Que sucede, yo no fui!!!-

-oye ban…estas bien?-

-por que lo preguntas ¬¬ -

-estas muy distante y distraido…y no es por que estas casi a dos metros de distancia de mi-

-nada Ginji, no me pasa nada-

-mmm esta bien nn, ahora en donde buscamos a la mascota?- _(C-c: fijense k no kiere decir la palabra magica// N: que la palabra magica no es…// C-c: no te atrevas!!!// N:okay n.n// C-c: eres mlvada lo sabias ¬¬// N: sipo)_

-no lo se-

-bueno...ya nos dimos cuenta que no estaba en la casa de la alberca-

-si ¬//¬ -

-bueno…ahora lo buscaremos…ahí!!!- menciono algo animado el rubio, apuntando a cierta alcantarilla que se encontraba frente a ellos

-estas seguro que quieres entrar ahí?!-

-noup…pero si tu entras yo entro nn –

y ahora observamos al rubio y a el castaño tratando de levantar la tapa de la alcantarilla

-pesaaaaaaaa baaaaan ayúdame-

-que no ves que yo tambien la estoy cargando idiotaaaa-

-maaaaaamii, se me durmieron los deditos-

-yacasiyacasiyacasi-

al retirarla y colocarla a un lado, el ojiazul fue el primero en entrar, mientras que el emperador relámpago miraba hacia el sulo con cara de asco y no tuvo otra opcion que entrar

0000000000000000000000

mientras tanto los transportistas se encontraban en otra mansión, muy diferente a la del joven Arashi (_C-c: oie x ke fregados m djaste escribir mui pokoooo// N: para poder explicar lo de los transportistas// C-c: eios no m importan// N: pero debemos desenrollar un poquito ciertos cabos// C-c: los cabos!!!, estupidos cabos ¬¬)_

nadie cuidaba la puerta, y nadie se encontraba en el patio delantero que deba hacia la gran puerta de la entrada, y eso los hizo dudar un poco, pensaban que en cualquier momento alguien iba a salir de quien sabe que lugar y los iba a capturar

-esto es demasiado sospechoso- comentaba la mujer atravesando el patio y dirigiendose a la puerta principal

-oye, por que demonios no les hablas a tus amigos los animales a que nos ayuden eh?- dijo en tono sarcastico el hombre de vestidura negra a el domador de bestias'

el moreno solo volteo a verlo indiferentemente, coloco dos dedos en su boca y comenzo a silbar, de la nada salen cuervos, ratas, cucarachas, y demas animales rastreros _(C-c: animal rastrero, culebra ponsoñoza, desecho de la vida…//N: deja de cantar canciones de pakita la del barrio//C-c: glup nnUu//N: ya puedo escribir??//C-c: sip, ke me daras a cambio//N: te dejare escribir mas delante//C-c: okay )_

-aw que asco- protesto la mujer cuando le paso una rata por encima del pie

el domador volteo sus ojos hacia ella, pero sin quitar los dedos de su boca, dedicandole una sonrisa burlona en sus labios

-asi que le tienes miedo a unos simples animales?- menciono el moreno en tono de burla

-hazlo, quiero divertirme- dijo el de vestimenta negra

-no!!!, no te atrevas-

el domador de bestias tomo aire y la mujer salio corriendo del punto de encuentro improvisado de ellos

-shido!!! Alejalos de mi!!!-

los dos hombres comenzaron a reir, por primera vez pensaban lo mismo: HIMIKO SE MIRA GRACIOSA INTENTANDO TREPAR UN ARBOL DE MAS DE TRES METROS

-ahora dile a los cuervos que la ataquen- ordeno el alto

-oye tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer o no-

-solo quiero verla sufrir-

-no!!! Claro que no, se muy bien a lo que te refieres con eso-

-pero quiero venganza!!!-

-ahora que te hizo… ¿te escondio tus armas?-

-no…-

-¿te vistio de rosa mientras dormias otra vez?-

-no ¬//¬ -

-entonces que!!!-

-solo haz lo que te digo!!!-

el alto se fue contra el moreno y lo agarro por detrás sujetando sus manos con las manos de este ejerciendo mas presion en las manos del domador de bestias, para que silbara y diera la orden a los cuervos de que atacasen a Himiko, que todavía se encontraba escapando de los ratones.

-hazlo…- susurro el alto al oido de shido

el moreno no supo por que, pero se estremecio y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado, al escuchar al que se encontraba detrás de el, hay que aceptar que ademas de que se encontraban en una posición un poco ortodoxa, el alto no paraba de acercar su cuerpo hacia el suyo. El destajador tenia una maldita manera de hablar muy seductoramente, pero ¿Por qué demonios sintio una descarga electrica al escucharlo?. Una extraña fuerza hizo que shido levantara su mano y la acercara a su boca

-buen chico…- continuo susurrando

000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Qué estan diciendo?-

-no se Juubei, estoy en las mismas que tu-

-necesito escuchar-

el kakei estaba por levantarse, cuando la negociadora lo jala del brazo y hace que tome asiento (_C-c: a la fuerza// N: por que siempre interrumpescuando escribe sobre Kazu y Juubei?// C-c: x k m encanta hacerte enojar// N: ¬¬// C-c: sabias k t salen arrugas x estar mucho tiempo enojada?//N:¬¬ //C-c: no tienes paciencia…y deberias)_

-no!, debes esperar-

-pero tengo que escuchar!-

-quedate aquí!!!-

tengo que ir con… Kazuki…-esto ultimo lo dijo susurrando, ya que el fuchouin ya habia llegado a el lugar donde se encontraban Juubei y hevn discutiendo

-que fue lo que acordaron george- hablo la negociadora a su amigo'

-pues, ya esta todo arreglado!!! Woooooaaaa- parecia como si george estuviera mas emocionado que nadie mas en ese lugar –bye bye boooo-

-tu amigo se siente bien? Ó.ò- pregunto Juubei

-dejalo, es su forma de ser…extraña, pero su forma de ser- lo defendio la negociadora

-pues es extraño-

-claro que no Juubei-

-claro que si hevn, aceptalo, es rarito-

-no es raro, ademas, raro es pariente de lo feo ¬¬-

-pues…si te dijera-

- ¬¬ -

mientras Juubei y la negociadora peleaban, el fuchouin continuaba sentado a l lado del kakei, pero se encontraba algo ausente, como si no tuviera alma (_C-c: estaba pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo XD// N: claro que no!!!)_ cuando se quedaron en silencio, fue el medico quien se dio cuenta de lo apartado mentalmente' que se encontraba su novio _(N: me encanta poder poner esto)_

-oye Kazu… estas bien…?-

-…-

-kazuki…- susurro el kakei

al ver que se estaba poniendo un poco romanrico el ambiente, la negociadora noto que estaba haciendo mal tercio' y asi que con un nos vemos despues´ se levanto de la mesa, y se fue, dejando solos al kakei y a Kazuki

-kazuki… te sientes bien…?- volvio a susurrar el medico

en ese momento el fuchouin se sobresalto; 1: por la impresión y 2: por que el kakei de pronto se encontraba MUY cerca de el

-si…solo que… no te imaginas lo que tengo que hacer…-

000000000000000000000000000

-iuk!!! Que asco!!!-

-ya callate ¬¬ tu fuiste quien dijo que nos metieramos aquí-

-lo se, lo se, pero… ¿Qué acaso no tienes miedo de que nos salgo un animal por aquí?-

-no ¬¬ -

-oh, esta bien- el rubio trato de verse valiente frente al castaño, cosa que no duro mucho tiempo, por que una rata le paso por los pies –aaaaaaaaahhh baaaannn una ratooootaaaaa-

y fue corriendo hacia el ojiazul y se trepo como pudo de el

-pense que nada mas le tenias miedo a los cocodrilos ¬¬ -

-aaaaaahhhh, no digas esa palabraaaaa- y se aferro mas a el castaño

-¿podrias… dejar …de ahorcarme?-

-eh? … ah lo siento º///º - menciono el de ojos de avellana, pero no se bajo de los brazos de Ban, ya que no podia negarlo, le encantaba poder estar asi con ban, y debia de aprovechar cualquier momento, por que eran contadas las veces en las que la serpiente´ se encontraba de buen humor

-¿crees que este aquí lo que buscamos?- hablo ban casi susurrando en el oido del emperador

el rubio solo nego con la cabeza, ya que estaba demasiado nervioso como para hablar, ademas no podia modular ninguna palabra…nada salia por su boca, hasta intento hacer algun sonido, pero nada, en ese momento penso que estar 10 metros bajo tierra, soportando el mal olor de las aguas negras y estar tan cerca de ban, estaba empezando a afectarle un poco _(N: un poco jaja// C-c: no interrumpas asi! Estoy en la cumbre de mi inspiración -.-// N: neeee en serio tu???)_ –entonces quieres que salgamos de aquí?- volvio a hablar el castaño, casi susurrando otra vez a el oido del rubio

el emperador relámpago no pudo articular palabra alguna, solo movio la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo continuamente (_N: estaba diciendo que si no?// C-c: si ¬¬// N: no se enoje, el que se enoja se encuera// C-c: ai si ira, ira, ira)_

ban se llevo cargando a Ginji hasta las escaleras que los llevaban hacia la superficie

-ya, ya me puedes bajar, gra, gracias n//n -

- de nada- le sonrio el ojiazul –ahora sube por esas malditas escaleras que ya me estoy desmayando del olor!!!-

-ok, ok, ok TTTT –

ya estando en al aire libre notaron que ya habia oscurecido hacia ya tiempo

-bien ban, y… ¿Dónde esta tu chiquilin?-

-mmm… no recuerdo-

-¿tendremos que dormir a la intemperie otra vez? TToTT –

-si… eso creo-

-y si nos roban?-

-¿como nos van a robar Ginji?-

-shhhhh pueden venir los robachicos por nosotros…-

-te tengo una noticia… nosotros ya no somos chicos duuu-

-pe…pero… ò.ò –

-tienes miedo?-

-sip TTTT –

-ven…- ban se sienta en la banqueta de un callejón e invita al rubio a sentarse junto a el, ginji ni tardo ni perezoso va hacia el ojiazul, en los ojos del emperador se notaba ya el cansancio, y el sueño ya era demasiado notorio.

Al sentarse el rubio, ban se acerca a el y lo pasa una mano tras la espalda de Ginji y lo aprisiona contra el, no mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para que Ginji apoyara su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-buenas noches ban…-

-buenas noches Ginji…-

al paso del tiempo el rubio se quedo profundamente dormido apoyado en ban

-nadie te robara mientras yo este a tu lado…-

000000000000000000000000000000

Nikky: aaaawww que final tan feliz

Chizu-chan: ves, y decias k no tenia talento d escritora

Nikky: claro que no dudo que tengas talento, solo que careces de seriedad algunas veces nn

Chizu-chan: ay pero k t pasa, si io soi bien seria XP

Nikky: seria tu? Jajaja

Chizu-chan: al menos no soi iop la k c tarda infinidades en actualizar vdd?

Nikky: dejame hija de satanas!!!

Chizu-chan: muajajajajaja

Nikky: ah y tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible ahora nnU

Chizu-chan. Tu estas como los politicos, prometen y prometen y nunca cumplen

Nikky: basta!!!

Chizu-chan: ah ya c, preguntaremos a nuestras lectoras k parte d este fic les esto mas

Nikky: va que va

Chizu-chan: haber, k parte ls esto mas, la de kazuXjuu ginjiXban o la de los trasportistas

Nikky: esperamos su review!!!

Chizu-chan & Nikky: bye bye boooooo


	5. disculpas TwT

**N:** Hola!!!

Oigan en serio lo siento mucho…ya que me tarde un poco en actualizar…pero entiéndanme…estoy de vacaciones!!! TT

**C-c**: no te tardaste nada…solo unos 3 meses n.n

**N**: y por eso quiero pedirle disculpas a mis queridas lectoras…y agradecerles que se tomen el tiempo para leer mi fic:

**chica del infierno**

**cecy**

**manabishi**

**sandara**

**merix-chan**

**lena**

**diana citalan barrios**

Que por cierto…les aseguro que ya habrá lemon pronto…y en el lugar menos esperado ¬.¬ También les digo que ya no le haré tanto a la larga y ya lo terminare por el bien de todos…y de mi cerebro n.nU

**C-c**: cuéntales de lo otro…de lo otro

**N:** ah si… como me la pase muy inspirada ya estoy haciendo otros fic's, pero solo están en borrador, es decir, en un cuadernito que siempre llevo conmigo, uno será de Naruto, otro de SRMTHF GO! O como se dice en español SECMHF YA! Y pienso hacer otro de los Get Backers, pero como es costumbre todavía no tengo los títulos n.nU

**C-c**: que costumbrita tienes ¬¬

**N:** lo se TTTT pero les prometo que en esta semana…si es que se puede…subiré el próximo capitulo del fic "rescate o intercambio" y como ya saben…el lemon no se hará esperar

**C-c**: wooooaaaa… el dios de los akiba-kei nos a escuchado chicas!!!

**N**: bueno, y sin nada mas que decir… ah si… chicas, los reviews los contestare en el próximo capitulo, ya que si los contesto aquí se van a sacar de onda y andarán todas frikeadas jaja, no es cierto…es decir, que para que tengan sentido los contestare después n.n

**N y C-c:** xoxo Bye bye boooo!!!


	6. ¿por que demonios?

**Rescate o intercambio???**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake (y Chizu-chan nn)**

**Pairings: KazukixJuubei, GinjixBan**

**Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece TwT, solo lo uso para fines lucrativos y diversión (si yo juera dueña de los get backers…) pero no lo eres ¬¬ (uu) y no lo seras nunca (ToT) buahahahaha (tu tampoko) ¬¬ infeliz…**

00000000000000000000000000

**N:** hola!!! Tanto tiempo sin leernos TT.TT

**C-c:** tardas mucho en actualizar TT.TT

**N:** ultimadamente, tu que haces aquí…¿Qué no te mande por un bubulubu?

**C-c:** bubulubuenos momentos que tendria con Ginji n///n

**N:** lamento obstruir tu imagen un poco´ hentai de Ginji y tu (Nikky borra la nubecita que estaba arriba de Chizu-chan)

**C-c**: how dare you!!! #¬¬

**N:** lo siento pero debemos continuar con el fic

(veáse a chizu-chan con una nube lloviéndole encima de su cabecita de melon n.n)

**C-c:** TT.TT ahora conocerás la furia de chizu-chan!!!

(chizu-chan sufre una transformación como hule, y se convierte en un monstruo verde)

**N:** gaica!!! Gaica!!!

(Chizu-chan vuelve a la normalidad como si nada…dejando a Nikky atada a la silla del computador n.nU)

**C-c:** ahora la dulce y hermosa de chizu-chan contestara los reviews!!! n.n

**PARA:**

**Manabish**i: jaja lo c, frikeado es la palabra d moda jajaja ntc, weno ia veee!! Correee!!! A tu clase de english jaja

**Cecy**: gracias x los alagos…k malo k no eran para mi ¬¬ si no pa nikky, y pues aki ta lo k todas esperaban

**Chica del infierno**: tus ordenes son deseos d todas!!!...hasta incluso d mi n.n

**N: **Y pues preparense pa lo que viene

**C-c:** k!!! k viene!!! Ginji en tanga d elefantito n.n??!!

**N: **nooo!!...aunque es una muy buena idea ¬u¬…pero viene el capi 6!!!

**C-c: **wwwooooaaaa

**N: **y no dejen de sintonizarnos, ya que en unos capis mas pondremos el ya tan deseado lemon!!!

**C-c: **wwoooooaaaaaa…los dioses del anime me han escuchado!!! (se oyen coros celestiales)

**Pensamientos "..."**

**Diálogos -...-**

**N/a (…)**

**Cambio de escena 000000000**

**N:** ahora si!!! Rueda la película Chizu-chan

(Chizu-chan va corriendo por la película y la pone en la video)

**C-c**: si por lo menos me pagaras TT-TT

**Cap. 6 ¿Por qué demonios no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?**

0000000000000000000000000000

Afuera del Honky Tonk:

Ya estando en la puerta del Honky Tonk, tanto el Fuuchouin como el Kakei ya querían retirarse, tenían que aceptar que el día fue un poco largo y cansado. Se quedaron viendo frente a frente, ninguno de los dos se quería mover por miedo a hacer algo que molestase al otro.

-oye…este…- Kazuki fue el primero en romper el silencio

-¿quieres venir a mi casa?- se apuro a decir el medico

-eh…?-

-Sakura no esta…y pues sirve que me platicas lo del rescate con mas exactitud-

-oh… esta bien- el maestro de los hilos sabia que Juubei había añadido lo del rescate como un excusa para que este vaya a su casa, lo conocía demasiado bien.

Se fueron caminando por las semioscuras calles que solo estaban alumbradas por lámparas a los lados, tenían la opción de ir corriendo y así poder llegar más rápido a la casa, pero, ¿Qué prisa había? Debían aprovechar el poco momento que tenían para estar juntos _(**C-c**: i aprovechar k nadie los estaba vigilando XD)_

-y que es lo que tendrás que hacer?-

-pues…tendré que recuperar el collar falso y cambiarlo por el verdadero-

-eso ya lo sabia…quisiera saber lo otro…-

Estaban demasiado concentrados en si mismos que no se dieron cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino: la casa de los Kakei

La casa estaba siendo alumbrada por dos lámparas al costado de la puerta, solo se veía el reflejo de sus sombras en la puerta de la casa _(**N**: se que la casa de Juubei no es así, pero quería que se viera romántico n//n)_

-y bien…-

-y bien…-

-quisieras pasar…?-

-claro n.n-

Al momento en el que Juubei le abre la puerta al Fuuchouin y le cede el paso se quedan helados en la entrada

-Sakura!!!- dijeron los dos al unisonido

-hermano…- menciono la susodicha cayendo de lleno al suelo, ya que la habían cachado con las manos en la masa

-Makubex!!!- volvieron a decir los dos al unisonido

-hola n.nUu-

-que haces en mi casa Makubex!!! Y con mi hermana!!!- el Juubei ya no le hacia falta pintarse el cabello, ya que le empezaron a salir canas verdes XD

-puedo explicarlo n.nUu-

-pues explícamelo- el Kakei se sentó en un sillón, frente al sillón de la lujuria XD es decir, frente al sillón donde estaban de manitas calientes Makubex y su hermana

-veras…yo vengo llegando y…pues vine a visitar a Sakura…en verdad lo siento mucho Juubei u.u-

-PERO COMO TE ATREVES A VENIR A MI CASA Y A JUGAR A LAS ESCONDIDAS CON MI HERMANA!!!-

-lo siento mucho Juubei TT-TT- el pobre chico colocaba sus manos en su rostro y comenzó a llorar, hay que aceptar que el pobre estaba llorando a mares

-no te preocupes Makubex n.n- dijo Kazuki sentándose al lado de Juubei

-pero Kazuki…¿Por qué lo defiendes?!!- protesto el Kakei

-tranquilo Juubei, Kazuki solo esta ayudando a Makubex, al menos deberías de ser menos explosivo- mencionaba Sakura al mismo tiempo que se sentaba al lado del chico y lo rodeaba con sus manos

-"_explosivo yo??, deberían de ver a Kazuki cuando se desespera conmigo y le salen flamas por los ojos…eso si es explosivo u.u_"- no hay que decir quien esta pensando eso XD

-cambiando de tema…¿Por qué estas aquí Kazuki?- pregunto Sakura queriendo evadir la platica y los ataques de su hermano

-am…este… "_es cierto…¿Por qué estoy aquí?...ah Juubei me había invitado a pasar…pero…¿para que?..."-_

-lo que pasa es que Kazuki tiene que hacer un rescate y…pues esta algo tenso…y quiere que le de unos masajes n.n-

-"_algo esta pasando aquí…mi hermano casi no se ríe…es mas, parece una piedra, por que nunca demuestra sus sentimientos, estos se traen algo entre manos…y lo descubriré ¬¬"-_

- vente Kazuki, el salón de masajes esta por acá- mencionaba el medico, alentando a su amigo a pararse de el sillón y a acompañarlo

-si, ya voy-

ya estando en el "salón de masajes" que mas bien era el cuarto del Kakei, y dejando a los pubertos que se desarrollaran, Juubei le extendió la mano a Kazuki sobre la cama, dando la seña de que se podía acostar. Ni tardo ni perezoso se acostó el Fuuchouin boca abajo, dándole la espalda al Kakei.

Juubei se hincó sobre la cama y coloco cada rodilla al costado de Kazuki. En ese momento el maestro de los hilos se adentraba en un mundo de placer _(**N**: lo estoy diciendo en el MEJOR sentido de la palabra ¬u¬)_

00000000000000000000000000000000

Dentro de la mansión de Arashi

Volviendo con lo que nos quedamos de los transportistas, el cielo se había teñido de un color entre azul marino y celeste para ese entonces, ellos ya se encontraban dentro de la mansión, para esto se habían dividido en 2 grupos: Shido y la dama venenos por un lado y el destajador por el otro, ya que según el podía hacerlo solo

-Shido no puedo creer que fueras capaz de hacer eso- comentaba la mujer en tono bajo, ya que temían que alguien se encontrase dentro de la gran casa

-cállate, yo tampoco ¬///¬ -

-mira que mandarle a tus animales era una opción, ya que ellos harían el trabajo sucio por ti… pero eso!-

FLASH BACK 

_(**N**: imagínense un patio enorme con una entrada adornada de flores a los lados y un graaaaan árbol del lado oeste de la gran mansión… ah y a Himiko trepada del árbol XD. Y también enfrente de las ventanas de la gran mansión imagínense unos arbustos, ya que van a ser importantes MUY IMPORTANTES XP)_

-buen chico…-

El moreno alzaba su mano e iba a silbar, pero un cuervo que voló frente a el lo saco de su trance, y la mano que alzo en el aire la dejo ir hacia atrás dándole un codazo al Dr. Jackal, haciendo que éste retrocediera con las manos en su estomago, al mismo tiempo que se escondía tras unos arbustos

-ahora pagaras!!!- gritaba Shido mientras corría hacia Akabane, con toda la intención del mundo de golpearlo.

El destajador sabía que se aproximaba el domador de bestias, así que rápidamente se paro. Para cuando Shido vio otra vez a su presa, esta estaba demasiado cerca de el que no le dio tiempo de frenar, pasó lo inevitable, el moreno cayó encima del Dr. Jackal

-así me gusta mas…-menciono a lo bajo el destajador colocando su mano en la barbilla del moreno, mano que fue subiendo hasta su nuca y lo atrajo hacia el.

El domador de bestias se dejo vencer por el Kurodo, apoyo su codo sobre el piso para poder apoyarse mejor y se fue acercando cada vez mas a el…

-dejen de pelear!!!- grito la chica desde el árbol

La separación fue de inmediata por parte del moreno

-"_no lo puedo creer, otra vez caí en las redes de ese maldito psicópata_"- pensó el moreno

-"_maldito pulpo morado me interrumpió!... primero el maldito cuervo… deberé de matar a esa mujer!... pero primero matare a el estúpido cuervo n.n_"-

El Kurodo había maldecido el día en el que decidió integrar a la chica a el grupo de los transportistas. Antes de salir del arbusto que los cubría de la vista de algunos curiosos, Akabane se acerco al oído del moreno, y basto con un "después le seguimos…" dejo salir a Shido ruborizado de las frondosas plantitas. Y como el domador de bestias fue el primero en salir, fue el único que Himiko pudo agarrar de su burrito para que la ayudara a bajar del árbol.

-oye y Akabane?-

-aun sigue tirado en el suelo…- menciono volteando la cara hacia otro extremo para que la chica no pudiese notar sus mejillas sonrosadas

-ouch!!!- grito el susodicho según para despistarla

-golpeaste a Dr. Jackal ?!!!-

-eh?-

-te atreviste a golpearlo!!!-

-ya cállate Himiko ¬///¬ -

-jejeje… ok-

-oye debemos investigar, ya que se esta haciendo de noche-

-claro!... solo que mantén alejadas a tus mascotitas si? n.n –

-ok…¬¬-

-oye Akabane vente ya!!!-

-váyanse ustedes…yo puedo solo-

Lo que Shido y Himiko no sabían era de que el destajador realmente no salía por que el encuentro que tuvo con el domador de bestias despertó una sensación ya muy conocida por todos los hombres ¬¬ y en realidad estaba esperando a que pasara. Y así fue como se dividieron; dejando al destajador aun oculto entre los arbustos.

La pelivoláceo y el moreno se acercaron a la puerta y de la pequeña abertura de abajo salio una rata, Shido se arrodillo y recogió al pequeño roedor en sus manos, Himiko solo se hacía para atrás por miedo a que en algún momento el domador de broma le aventara a la rata.

-podemos entrar, aparentemente no hay nadie-

-esta bien… OYE AKABANE YA PODEMOS ENTRAR!!!-

-ok…- se escucho a lo lejos la voz del destajador

-no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso…- insistía la dama venenos al entrar a la mansión

-hacer que… O///o – el moreno pensó que Himiko los había visto –o…oye no le vayas a decir e…eso a na…nadie eh?-

-ay no, de eso no te preocupes…tu secreto esta guardado conmigo- comento la chica guiñándole un ojo, lo que hizo que el moreno se pusiera mas rojo que nada – nadie sabrá que golpeaste al Dr. Jackal-

-aaaa …eso ¬///¬ -

FIN FLASH BACK 

- yo que él ya estuvieras muerto-

- ¬///¬ -

-tus animalitos hubieran sido una buena arma sabes? –

-HIMIKO BASTA!!!-

-shhh!!!- se escucho al otro lado de la gran casa

-oye Akabane, hay alguien por allá- comento Himiko

-no…-

-esta bien…comencemos- menciono la dama venenos con pose victoriosa

000000000000000000000000000000

-efgefg- el Midou gruñía mientras dormía_…(**N**: veamos que esta soñando XP// **C-c:** Si! todas queremos saberlo!!!_

O:O:O:O:O SUEÑO DE BAN O:O:O:O:O

Ban se encontraba acostado en una cama, y al parecer estaba muy cómoda, por que el se veía placidamente dormido hasta que sintió algo que estaba arriba de su cama…y que se iba moviendo…se dirigía hacia donde estaba el…

-"_que demonios…¿Por qué cuando estoy durmiendo vienen a molestarme?...coño como molestan…"_-

Ban intento moverse, para que lo dejaran dormir en el sueño _(**N**:._)…solo se volteo y se puso boca abajo…todo se había detenido en ese momento. Pero de nuevo sintió que se habían sentado en la esquina de su cama.

-"_esto es el colmo_" que demo…- Ban se paro de su cama molesto y deseoso de saber quien lo interrumpía en su sueño. Cuando se levanto, volteo directo a la cama y vio al rubio sentado en su cama. _(**N**: estaba sentado como generalmente se sienta chii, con las piernas flexionadas, abiertas, y con las manos en el suelo n.nUu) _el castaño se quedo sin habla, sus ojos estaban abiertos a mas no poder –"_que…que hace Ginji aquí…?...es lo único que trae puesto? O.o_"-

-escoge…- la voz de Ginji se escuchaba un poco sugestiva

-qu…que… O///o?-

-escoge- se escucho del otro lado, lo que obligo al ojiazul a voltear hacia la esquina de su cuarto imaginario XP

-"_que demonios pasa aquí…primero Ginji, y luego esa cosa rectangular que parece…parece…parece como una envoltura de condones…O.o…tendré sexo con Ginji ¬u¬"-_

-soy tu preciosa cajetilla de cigarros- menciono la cosa cuadrada XD

-ci…cigarros… "_demonios es cierto…ahora me dieron ganas de fumar…"-_

-Ban tienes que escoger…- menciono Ginji parándose de la cama y colocándose frente a el castaño

-s…si… "_por que carajo estoy nervioso…bueno…no es la primera vez que Ginji me pone nervioso…además…debo de aprovechar que tengo una cama cerca, a Ginji frente a mi, y que tengo una caja de condones…espera…no son condones, demonios como me hubieran servido en este momento…¬¬"_-

-debes escoger Ban- dijo el paquete de cigarros

-mierda! Es lo único que sabes decir!!!- grito volteando a ver a la cajetilla –además nada mas dices que escoja, pero no me dices que!!!-

-entre nosotros…- contesto el rubio

-entre ustedes…? _"como demonios me pones a escoger entre mi adicción y mi adicción!!! Esto es un complot!!!"_

-me escogerá a mi rubiecito, además a mi me tuvo en las manos mucho antes que a ti, ah no te a tocado verdad?-decía de una muy mala gana la cosa cuadrada a el rubio

-claro que no…me escogerá a mi…además yo lo puedo hacer mucho mas feliz que tu- el rubio al decir lo ultimo, volteo a ver a el castaño de una manera muy provocativa que no parecía el mismo Ginji tierno de antes

-"¿por que me mira de ese modo O.o?...generalmente soy yo el que lo miro así…pero en el…se mira muy distinto…hasta creo que se vería muy bien si Ginji hiciera eso mas seguido ¬u¬…coño se esta acercando a mi…"-

-entonces…Ban ya sabes a quien escogerás…?- la voz de Ginji hacia que a ban se le despertaran sus mas íntimos deseos que tenia hacia el

El ojiavellana se acercaba peligrosamente a el castaño y debia aceptar que aunque estiuviera un poco mas pequeño que él, el rubio se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo al momento de que Ginji decidió abrazarlo

-eso es trampa!!!- exaspero la cajetilla de cigarros

-desaparece…- al momento de que Ginji chasqueo los dedos, la cosa cuadrada se evaporó

-"¿Cómo demonios hizo eso…O.o? de haber sabido que se desaparecía con solo tronar los dedos, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho…espera…se fue la caja de condones??!!...ah ya me acorde no eran condones, eran cigarros…CIGARROS!!!"-

-¿Qué te sucede Ban…?-

-ci…cigarros…- aparentemente el ojiazul estaba como en trance

-créeme…podemos hacer cosas mas divertidas sin cigarros…- susurro Ginji en el oído del castaño

-claro que si ¬u¬ -

Ginji aventó a el castaño hacia la cama y ya estando acostado Ban, el rubio fue gateando hacia el, hasta que se sentó en sus caderas, y con sus manos fue acariciando la tela que cubría el pecho de Ban. Sus manos fueron subiendo hasta el cuello del ojiazul, Ban no se quedaba atrás y fue arrimando a el rubio contra su cuerpo, el castaño besaba los labios aun cerrados de Ginji hasta que el rubio abrió la boca, permitiendo que la lengua de Ban entrase

…

-BAN!!!-

O:O:O:O:O FIN DEL SUEÑO DE BAN O:O:O:O:O

-que sucede!!!- el castaño se despertó enseguida y con la respiración agitada

-Ban te quedaste dormido y hacías unos sonidos muy raros y me diste miedo, y por eso te desperté TT-TT-

-¿me quede dormido…es decir…nos quedamos dormidos en la banqueta como perros callejeos…?- el ojiazul no podía ocultar su enojo, 1.- por que habían dormido en la calle y 2.- por que Ginji le arruino su sueño perfecto con el

-Ban tranquilo…no es la primera vez…-

-es cierto ¬//¬ _"por que demonios no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?...en el maldito y adorado sueño"_ por cierto, que horas son?-

-no se, pero calculando la velocidad del viento, y agregando que ya salio el sol, y que las personas nos han dejado dinero creyendo que somos unos desempleados…-

-disculpe ¿Qué horas son?- preguntaba Ban a una señora que iba pasando por ahí, ignorando por completo a Ginji

-son las 10:30 de la mañana señor-

-muchas gracias…10:30!!!-

-que sucede a las 10:30 Ban?- pregunto el rubio aun sin levantarse, y viendo como su compañero se ponía de pie

-se nos hizo tarde, y para el final del día se supone que ya debemos de tener al…- Ban vio como Ginji ya se estaba escondiendo aun sin decir la palabra mas temida para el -… animal que debemos rescatar…-

-bueno vámonos a buscarlo n.n-

000000000000000000000000000000

**N:** Saben…cuando cacharon a Sakura en lugar d ser "con las manos en la masa" debería de ser –con las manos en acción- XD

**C-c:** OIE si!!! Maldita vieja!!! Estaba kn mi ninho Makubex TT.TT

**N:** todos son niños ¬¬

**C-c:** no tengo la culpa d k m wsten los hombres n.n…oie k va a pasar n l cuarto callado d los masajs???

**N:** pues…ya no va a ser callado ¬u¬

**C-c:** ahhhhhh!!!! n///n…OIE…canas verdes…?

**N:** lo c u.u me pase con eso

**C-c:** ya me imagino a Juubei con los pelos verdes, y el pelo como un mohawk y con friegos de estoperoles XD

**N:** no te lo imagines u.Uu…y…con respecto a lo del sueño de ban, ustedes no se han soñado dormidas???... pues yo sip n.n es algo totalmente raro hehe

**C-c:** me encanto eso º¬º

**N:** espero k les haya gustado…ya k hubo acción x los 3 diferentes lados d la ciudad, pero en un fic jaja

**C-c:** no pensé k Shido c l atascara la palanca dl freno n.n

**N:** k mala manera tienes de hablar ¬¬ ah y para no hacerles tanto el cuento…ni tan largo el fic, tengo pensado k en solo 2 o 3 capis mas y c akaba

**C-c:** k!!! no puedes hacerme esto TT.TT GINJI…MAKUBEX…!!!

**N:** lo c…va a ser duro despedirse TT.TT…pero solo d este fic haha…ya que como les había dicho…están 3 en construcción y uno de ellos es de los GET BACKERS

**C-c**: no olviden los reviews!!!

**N:** si x plis…kiero saber si estoy cumpliendo kn sus deseos n.n

**C-c y N**: xÔxÔ bye bye boooo!!!


	7. ¿que pretendes?

**Rescate o intercambio???**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake (y Chizu-chan nn)**

**Pairings: KazukixJuubei, GinjixBan**

**Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece TwT, solo lo uso para fines lucrativos y diversión (si yo juera dueña de los get backers…) pero no lo eres ¬¬ (uu) y no lo seras nunca (ToT) buahahahaha (tu tampoko) ¬¬ infeliz…**

**Nikky: **como han estado mis queridas lectoras!!!

**Chizu-chan:** pues ia volvimos wooooaaaa

**Nikky**: con mucha energía n.n

**Chizu-chan: **e igual d lokas k antes!!!...o creo k mas O.o jaja

**Nikky**: saben…creo k las decepcionare con este fic

**Chizu-chan**: ia es normal en ti…k decepciones gente ¬¬

**Nikky:** ya c u.u…oye en lugar d k me ayudes #¬¬

**Chizu-chan**: ya sabes…para eso sirvo jeje

**Nikky**: ahora…los reviews!!!:

**Manabishi**: aunque no lo creas… yo también estaba que casi me caía de la silla por la risa al estarlo escribiendo lo de Sakura y Makubex (C-c: a mi no m causo gracia…estaba kn mi niño T.T)

**Chica del infierno**: claro que lo continuare!!! (C-c: seguiremos en el nombre del yaoi!!!) y tratare de no tardar en el próximo fic

**Norico asamiya** que bueno que te encante n.n (C-c: a mi m encanta Ginji y Makubex n.n) y conforme a los comentarios…lo tomare en cuenta u.u (C-c: k!!!, osea, io necesito expresarme!!!) ni moro u.u

**Irene** que bueno que te haya encantado :D y claro…espero hacer las otras historias mas interesantes (C-c: intento de fic vdd?) cállate ¬¬ ah y claro que en el próximo capi saldrá mas Ban…pero de Juubei no te aseguro nada n.nU ah…y conforme a tu ultimo review…lo c u.u los primeros capis…fueron intento de capis u.u (C-c: siento decir te lo dije´…pero t lo dije!!!)

**Nikky:** y para que recuerden como se quedo de bueno el fic…ahí les van unas frasecitas n.n

**Chizu-chan:** échele vampiro!!!

_- vente Kazuki, el salón de masajes esta por acá- _

_-así me gusta mas_

_El domador de bestias se fue acercando cada vez mas a el…_

_Esta bien…comencemos- menciono la dama venenos con pose victoriosa_

_- para el final del día se supone que ya debemos de tener al animal que debemos rescatar…-_

_-bueno vámonos a buscarlo n.n-_

**Nikky**: ya que vieron las frasecitas

**Chizu-chan:** unas más importantes que otras ¬¬

**Nikky:** que venga el fic!!!

**Cap. 7 ¿Qué pretendes…?**

000000000000000000000000000

Oye Ban espérame…!!!- el rubio corría mas de lo que sus piernas dar, tomando en cuenta que ya era medio día y no había tomado, ni comido nada…en realidad solo estaba caminando XD

-no! Debemos de encontrar a ese animal antes del anochecer-

-pero debemos comeeeeer!-

-en un momento comemos ¬¬ -

-por…favoooooor, quiero comeeeeer- el Amano se aferro a la cintura del castaño –Baaaan!! Aliméntame!!!-

-espérate ¬¬ - Ban caminaba con dificultad, en primera que Ginji pesaba como un costal, y segunda…era totalmente bochornoso caminar entre la gente con un rubio aferrado a su cintura y que grite aliméntame´ -bien ya llegamos-

-¿a donde…? ¿Qué es este lugar Ban?- Ginji se separaba del castaño y volteo hacia arriba, y se encontró con una construcción enorme

-entra- mencionaba el Midou mientras sacaba la cajetilla de cigarros de la bolsa de su pantalón y tomaba un cigarro con la boca.

-p…pero- poco a poco que se iba a adentrando el rubio, volteo a su alrededor aun sorprendido –wooooow Ban que es este lugar!!!- Ginji volteaba emocionadísimo hacia el castaño y se dirigía a el para abrazarlo

_-"demonios ahí viene!!!...como lo detendré? Como lo detendré?..."_ mira una hamburguesa!!!-

El rubio se detuvo a medio camino y corrió hacia la hamburguesa

000000000000000000000000000000000000

-aquí están!!!- la pelivolácea grito con todas sus fuerzas

-las encontraron…?-se escucho el eco de una voz

-vaya que buenos transportistas somos, solo tardamos 12 horas en encontrar las pinturas que debemos llevar ¬¬ -

-cállate Shido!!...lo importante es que las tenemos

-las tienes cierto…?- mencionaba el Jackal, que apenas se iba reuniendo con los otros dos

-si ¬///¬ -

-claro n.n-

-esta bien…creo que ya es hora de irnos-

-¿quien va a manejar?- pregunto la chica

-yo!!!- mencionaron los dos al unisonído

-dije que yo!- gritaba el domador de bestias

-no mí querido Shido…seré yo-

-olvídenlo, yo manejare…ustedes son unos infantiles ¬¬- protesto la dama venenos

Y así Lola la trailera, es decir, Himiko se apodero del volante y se dirigía hacia la mansión del joven Arashi, y mientras manejaba creyó haber visto la mano de Akabane sobre la pierna del domador de bestias por el retrovisor. Parpadeo y volvió a verificar el espejo y vio a los dos chicos separados. El silencio reinaba en la camioneta, pero no era por que nadie quisiera hablar, sino por que todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-"_creo que la desvelada esta haciendo estragos en mi…ya estoy imaginando cosas con mis compañeros de trabajo"-_ la chica decidió concentrarse en el camino

_-"demonios…tengo un chingo de sueño…pero no me dormiré…el estúpido de Akabane aprovechara eso…mas bien aprovechara de mi u///u"-_ Shido estaba cabeceando, pero quedarse dormido al lado del Dr. Jackal, no era algo que estuviese en sus planes

-"que silencio tan incomodo…por que Shido esta lejos de mi u.u ¿me tendrá miedo?"- el destajador voltea hacia su compañero y nota que se esta quedando dormido –"se ve muy inocente así"- una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro.

Akabane decidió pasar su mano por detrás de la cabeza de Shido, este último abrió los ojos al contacto y se sonrojo levemente

-que pretendes…?- el domador lo miro desafiante

-solo quiero que duermas…- menciono el destajador a lo bajo, mientras hacia fuerza para que Shido apoyara su cabeza en el hombro de el –no pongas resistencia Shido-

Al escuchar su nombre el moreno abrió sus ojos hasta donde se lo permitían, la respiración sonó agitada, y su sonrojo fue más pronunciado.

-"por que solo dice mi nombre…y pierdo el control de mis emociones…no me quiero quedar dormido…no…d-debo…"- el domador de bestias no pudo soportarlo mas, y cayo rendido al lado del Dr. Jackal

00000000000000000000000

-mfgmfgm… ¿ya amaneció…?- preguntaba Kazuki mirando a su alrededor mientras restregaba su muñeca en el ojo derecho –"_un momento...Esta no es mi cama…tampoco es el color de mi cuarto…donde estoy?…"-_ volteo hacia abajo _–"estoy semi- desnudo!!! ¿Qué fue lo que hice anoche…O.o…espera…este es el cuarto de Juubei!!! Dios san…"-_

El Fuuchouin no pudo terminar de pensar, ya que un suspiro lo interrumpió.

Volteo lentamente hacia donde provenía esa espiración, solo tomo una bocanada de aire al darse cuenta del cuerpo que yacía al lado suyo.

-ma…Makubex…? _"¿Qué demonios hace Makubex aquí? ¿Por qué esta en el cuarto de Juubei? Un momento… ¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí? ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza? ¿Dejare de estarme haciendo preguntas a mi mismo sin obtener respuesta?... creo que no u.u…aunque al que le pediría respuestas es a Juubei ¬¬ …es cierto…¿donde esta Juubei?" _el Fuuchouin volteo hacia la puerta y estaba medio abierta

-Juubei…- comenzó a hablar en voz baja el maestro de los hilos

-mmm…- el chico que estaba en la cama, comenzó a suspirar otra vez

-"porque _suspirara tanto…esta bien Kazuki…deja de pensar en lo que el chico sea lo k este soñando, concéntrate en pensar, como es que me quede dormido en el cuarto de Juubei…? Recuerdo que me dio un masaje…y después…me dio a beber una botella que traía…_"- el chico tomo otra bocanada de aire –"_Juubei me enveneno para abusar de mi!!! O///o"-_

-Kazuki…- menciono algo ausente el Kakei, quien se encontraba recargado en la puerta –estas bien…?- completo

-¿me preguntas que si estoy bien?!!!-

-si O.o ¿no estas bien?...-

- me violaste!!!-

-O.o ahora dices que fui yo…?!!!-

-quien mas pudo ser!!!-

-Kazuki…no grites…despertaras al chico…- el Kakei hablaba en voz baja, para que el otro lo imitara

-O.o violaste también al pobre chico… #ò.ó esto es el colmo Juubei!!! Acaso no te basto conmigo!!!, y como te atreviste a violarme!!! Si apenas tenemos meses juntos…"-

el medico puso cara de incrédulo, no parecía tragarse el drama que el Fuuchouin le estaba armando en su propia habitación

-no recuerdas nada Kazuki…-

-debería de recordar algo #¬¬-

-si…- Juubei se fue acercando al maestro de los hilos y al depositar un beso en los labios del pelilargo, este abrió los ojos de par en par…

** FLASH BACK **

-mmm…-

-así?...-

-mmm…si…un poco a la izquier…da…-

-ahí…?-

-oye Kazuki, estas muy estresado-mencionaba el Kakei mientras masajeaba los hombros del maestro de los hilos

-lo se…u.u…esto del rescate es cansado…oye que es esa botella que esta en la mesita…O.o?-

-oh eso…es para los pacientes que no pueden soportar una sesión de masajes…-

-que es O.o?-

-es un brebaje… ¿para que quieres saber…? ¿No soportas la sesión…?-

-un…poco…si…duele…-

-¿quieres…?- menciono el medico llevándole la botella hasta sus manos

El Fuuchouin se sentó en la cama y tomo de la botella, aun no sabia de que tipo de brebaje contenía, pero el ya se lo estaba tomando como si de agua se tratara. El Kakei solo se le quedo viendo inmutado

-…estaba delicioso n.n –

-¿estas bien… n.ñ?-

-claro…pero ahora es tu turno- el semblante del Fuuchouin cambio por uno mas serio y con una sonrisa libidinosa se coloco frente a Juubei.

Este último aun no se acostumbraba el tenerlo cerca, retrocedió un poco, y se encontró con la cama atrás suyo.

-que preten…- no pudo continuar ya que tenia los labios del chico sobre los suyos, opto por alejarse, pero las manos de Kazuki se apoderaron de su rostro, no tuvo oportunidad de escapar.

El Fuuchouin se apegaba cada vez mas al cuerpo del Kakei, hasta que logro que el medico perdiera el equilibrio. Golpe en seco. Kazuki quedo montado arriba de un Kakei recostado.

-ka…Kazuki…- menciono sonrojado e impresionado el Kakei

Una sonrisa un poco malévola se formo en la cara del Fuuchouin al escuchar su nombre proveniente de los labios de su amante, levanto la botella del brebaje, le tomo un poco y se arrojo sobre el cuello del medico, arrojando la botella vacía quien sabe donde, su lengua fue recorriendo su cuello y subió hasta llegar a la oreja.

-Juubei…- ahora fue el maestro de los hilos quien susurro el nombre de su novio, seguido de un gemido que se ahogaba en su garganta, producto de la excitación de las manos del medico sobre su miembro

…

** FIN FLASH BACK **

-me violaste O///o-

-no, no te viole…-

-claro que si!!! ¿Qué contenía esa botella?-

-unas bebidas que me preparo Himiko, exactamente no se que es, por que nunca la e probado-

-pero aun así me diste a probar!!!-

-tú querías…-

-creo que era vino…o wisky…aprovechaste sexualmente de mi!!!-

-claro que no Kazuki…después de que te toque…te recargaste sobre mi y te dormiste…-

-en serio O.o?-

-si, de hecho, te acabaste el brebaje y te tomaste un perfume mío-

-en serio O.o?-

-si…u.u-

-mmm… lo siento- mencionaba el maestro de los hilos, mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos del medico

-¿Qué harás en la noche…?-

-tendré que ir al barco, donde se efectuara la fiesta-

-oooh-

00000000000000000000000000000000

-solo un minuto…-

-ay ban las hamburguesas estuvieron deliciosas!!!-

-que bueno que te gustaran…-

-¿Por qué estas triste?-

-no estoy triste ¬¬ -

-claro que si…- el rubio se acerco demasiado al midou

-claro que no ¬///¬ -

-oye ban…y ahora a donde vamos…?-

-pues… iremos al muelle…deberia de estar ahí ¿no?-

-eso creo…-

-pero primero debemos ir a buscar un telefono-

-para que queremos un telefono O.o?-

-pues quisiera hablarle a Hevn, para que nos haga un favor-

-que favor…te debe algo ban?-

-algo por el estilo…¬¬ -

-ban-chan…no se por que…pero tengo hambre…-

-ven…iremos entonces al honky tonk- mencionaba el castaño, rodeando a su amigo por el cuello y acercandolo a el

-e…esta bien… n///n-

000000000000000000000000

**Nikky**: un poco corto lo se u.u

**Chizu-chan**: i ahora hasta c m hizo raro k no haya hablado en todo el fic O.o?

**Nikky**: a mi tambien…creanme, estuve frente al computador y m dije –tienes que terminarlo ahora!- pero no m atrevi a terminarlo…queria que aun siguiera TT.TT

**Chizu-chan**: i ahora k hacemos O.o?

**Nikky**: esperar la proxima actualizacion!!! Que creo que ya sera el final TT.TT…a menos que decida agrandarlo n.n

**Chizu-chan**: nooooo…ya chole no?

**Nikky**: nooo, no puedes separarme de mi fic TT.TT

**Chizu-chan**: sabias que algun dia akabaria ¬¬

**Nikky**: pero creo k solo fue ayer, cuando era un borrador…crecen tan rapido TT.TT

**Chizu-chan**: reviews por fa n.n

**Nikky:** sip!!! TT.TT y bueno como decimos manabishi y una servidora ahí nos leemos despues´

**Chizu-chan y Nikky**: bye bye booo!!!


	8. que tienes planeado?

**Rescate o intercambio???**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake (y Chizu-chan nn)**

**Pairings: KazukixJuubei, GinjixBan**

**Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece TwT, solo lo uso para fines lucrativos y diversión (si yo juera dueña de los get backers…) pero no lo eres ¬¬ (uu) y no lo seras nunca (ToT) buahahahaha (tu tampoko) ¬¬ infeliz…**

**Nikky**: estoy de vuelta

**Chizu-chan:** i mejor k nunca!!!

**Nikky**: ea ea ea ea (bailando como loca sweet escape)

**Chizu-chan**: te habias tardado tanto n.n

**Nikky:** lo se n.n

**Chizu-chan**: i ahora cual s tu excusa n.n

**Nikky:** que estaba castigada n.n

**Chizu-chan**: ia t descubrieron vdd? n.n

**Nikky**: sip TTTT me atraparon viendo imágenes yaoi

**Chizu-chan**: uuuuu k malo u.u

**Nikky:** y ahora hice todo lo posible para subir este fic, creo que para el proximo me tardare un poco

**Chizu-chan**: ia dijiste que poco eh?... nomas kiero…

**Nikky:** y ahora…los reviews!!!

**PARA:**

**Chica del infierno**: sip, las consecuencias del alcohol son muy horribles, weno no tanto para juubei, ya que casi se viola a nuestro kazuki (si bien ke keria el otro) y si, son novios aquí, pero no han llegado a hacer el homerun jaja (solo llegan a segunda base) es que pues…es para que el lemon salga bonito n.n (dijiste lemon!!! Entonces si habra!!! Eeeeeaaaaa) pues es muy seguro n.n, ya que me dieron una película mmmm que se las recomiendo a todas. Y en este capi, sabras el por que makubex estaba ahí, no comas ansias, si lo se, esas palabras se escuchan muy bien juntas (lemon lemon jubeixkadzuki) weno espero que lo disfrutes

**Akoya que bueno que hayas estado siguiendo mi fic, pero como esta eso de que no dejabas review??? (aaahhh ia salio el peine) jeje y creo que ya lo estoy alargando mucho n.nU yo tampoco quiero que acabe TTTT y gracias por los saludos, espero que te guste este capitulo, y saludos para ti tambien!!!**

**Manabishi**: si espera…en este capi sabras por que makubex estaba ahí de chono con nuestros dos protas (y de hecho lo del perfume que se tomo kazuki lo invente io) claro que no ¬¬ mejor regresa a babear tu poster de ginji con una toalla (esta bien n.n) y las clases son lo peor que hay…pero si no hacemos eso…nadie lo hara por nosotras n.n ah y te llevaras una mega sorpresa en este capitulo eh?

**Neon-san**: lo se u.u juubei es un picaron, aun que lo veamos todo seriecito, tiene su doble personalidad libidinosa como ban (oie no te metas con ban ¬¬) tu sigue con tu poster, espero que te guste este capi n.n!

**Alize**: hola alize!!! Eres nueva cierto? (bienvenida!!! Jaja) lo se, créeme que fue todo un reto desembarazar toda la historia en una capitulo, los demás serán un poco mas Light, salvo el ultimo, que se llevaran una sorpresa todas!!! Muahahaha, y también se que debo por lo menos un lemon…estoy pensando hacerlo de juubei con kazuki, por que según, son los protas, aunque como dices tu…el de shido con akabane quedaría un poco…peculiar ¬u¬

**_Mayu-chan_**: aun que no lo creas, a mi también se me hace muy raro ver a shido con akabane, pero no negaras que se ven divinos juntos n.n, sabes no tenia pensado hacer esta pareja, pero "puff" de la nada se me ocurrio n.n! y si…tengo pensado poner mas capítulos…y también lo se que me falta el lemon u.u

**Nikky:** y ahora el fic, advierto que en este fic se resuelven todas sus dudas del capitulo pasado…espero u.u

**Chizu-chan**: pues k mas t keda decir ¬¬

**Nikky:** que pondre algunas frases del capitulo anterior…para que no se pierdan n.n

_--wooooow Ban que es este lugar!!!- Ginji volteaba emocionadísimo hacia el castaño y se dirigía a el para abrazarlo--_

_--solo quiero que duermas…- menciono el destajador a lo bajo, mientras hacia fuerza para que Shido apoyara su cabeza en el hombro de el –no pongas resistencia Shido--_

_--Al escuchar su nombre el moreno abrió sus ojos hasta donde se lo permitían, la respiración sonó agitada, y su sonrojo fue más pronunciado.--_

_--¿Qué harás en la noche…?--_

_--tendré que ir al barco, donde se efectuara la fiesta--_

_--oooh--_

_--solo un minuto…--_

**Nikky: **y para que no se les olvide

Dialogos -…-

Pensamientos: "…"

Cambio de escena 000000000

Notas de autoras (…)

**Nikky:**…correla!!!

**Chizu-chan**: ia voi…u.u

**Cap.8 ¿Qué tienes planeado?**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Ban, tengo hambre…a pesar de que acabo de comer…n.n-

-espérate…mencionaba al tiempo que se terminaba su cigarro

-en serio tengo hambre-

-ya voy!- arrojo el cigarro al piso y lo pisaba

-aliméntame!!!- grito el rubio arrodillándose y abrazando al castaño por la cintura

-Ginji te dije que te esperaras!!!...demonios era el último cigarro…-

-¿no tienes alguna idea?...siempre tienes un as bajo la manga Ban-

-escucha…tengo una idea…pero no me regañaras eh?-

-vale, ¿Cuál es tu idea?

El castaño se acerca al ojiavellana y le susurra al oído, Ginji solo hacia gestos de aprobación y desaprobación, mientras el portador del jagan le estaba explicando su idea con ademanes.

-Ban!!! Eso es malo O.o-

-te dije que no me regañaras ¬¬ -

-pero no podemos hacer eso TT.TT-

Ban empezaba a molestarse con el rubio, lo jalo del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevo hasta un callejón, que se encontraba cerca de ahí.

-escúchame…¿quieres comer?- pregunto el castaño acercándosele a Ginji.

-s…si…tengo ham-

-entonces harás lo que te digo- el ojiazul interrumpió al emperador relámpago, no queria que terminara de hablar por que sabia exactamente lo que iba a decir.

Ginji se asusto…había visto a Ban enojado varias veces…pero nunca había sido él, al culpable de que el castaño estuviera enojando. No sabia por que estaba sonrojado y asustado al mismo tiempo, pero no se explicaba el por que´ lo rosado de sus pómulos, no las había visto, pero sentía el calor en sus mejillas.

-Ban-chan…lo siento- menciono bajito Ginji, no sabia por que se estaba justificando, pero si eso hacia que el ojiazul se calmara, no duraría en decirlo 2 veces.

El portador del jagan, al escuchar que el rubio se estaba disculpando suavizo su expresión.

_-"¿Por qué se disculpa…? Si yo fui el del arranque de ira…el lo sabia…sabia perfectamente que eso me calmaría…me conoce tanto…que me da miedo O.o…"_ ya no importa…ven sígueme- el castaño se dirigía hacia una caseta telefónica

Entró a la caseta y marcó el numero; para su suerte traía las monedas exactas para lo que necesitaba _(**C-c**: k extraño no? ¬¬//**N**: déjame!!! Es mi fic no?)_

-_buenas tardes, lo atiende Manabishi…¿Qué desea ordenar?_-

-mmm veamos… cual es la especialidad del dia de hoy…?-

-_pues se llevaría la pizza grande y la mediana por solo $120, pero si paga $30 mas, se puede llevar un vaso conmemorativo de nuestros primeros 10 años, y no solo eso…por $50 mas le damos un boleto para que entre a la rifa de…un auto!!!...pero con $80 mas…_-

-señorita, basta ya le entendí ¬¬-

-_lo siento…reglas de la empresa n.nU_-

-como sea…queremos una pizza…no…dos pizzas grandes con refresco cada una n.n-

-_esta bien…de que ingredientes quiere las pizzas…?, contamos con la italiana, la hawaiana, la mexicana, la rusa, la inglesa…_-

-"_por que les ponen nombres de nacionalidades O.o…no habrá una pizza que se llame emperador rubiecito O.o?...seria genial si la tuvieran ¬u¬"-_ el castaño dejo de prestar atención a la recepcionista desde que menciono la italiana, y no se había dado cuenta de que le salía un extraño liquido rojo de su nariz, producto de una MUY buena imagen mental

-Ban… ¿estas bien?…creo que te golpeaste…- menciono un Ginji chibi acercándose al castaño

-que dices…ah…- rápidamente se limpio con la manga de su camisa –no pasa nada estoy bien n.nU –

-…_la extranjera…mande?_-

-no nada señorita…déme un…empera…hawaiana!!...y otra italiana n.nU-

_-esta bien…me puede decir su dirección?-_

-dirección? O.o…veamos…-el castaño se asomo por la ventana de la caseta y vio el nombre de las calles –estamos en Francia, esquina con nueva Zelanda-

_-esta bien…allí estarán sus pizzas en menos de media hora-_

-si llegan después son gratis???-

_-s…si…-_

-esta bien n.n…-

Colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a esperar, recargándose sobre la pared del callejón. El rubio va detrás de el y se coloca a su lado.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

-lo siento mucho Juubei- mencionaba el chico de cabello largo mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos del medico

-no hay problema-

-una pregunta… ¿Qué hace Makubex aquí…?-

-creo que es por ti-

-¿Cómo de que por mi? ¿Que tuve que ver yo?-

-bueno…no vi mucho…es mas…no vi nada u.u... Fui a la cocina por agua para ti, entre al cuarto y solo vi a Makubex tirado en el suelo y a ti durmiendo en la cama…¿Qué sucedió Kazuki?

-n…no-

-Kazuki… ¿eras tu?- se oyó una tercera voz

-vaya hasta que despertaste Makubex- mencionaba con rabia en su voz; aun se notaba resentido _**(N**: que rencoroso nos salio)_

-¿Qué haces aquí Makubex?- decía el Fuuchouin mientras era cubierto de los hombros por Juubei _(**N**: también celoso!)_

-es una larga historia…déjenme decirles…-

FLASH BACK 

Vemos a Juubei salir de su habitación y dirigirse a la cocina; en eso sale Makubex como alma que lleva el diablo del cuarto de huéspedes, siendo seguido por Sakura

-vamos Makubex solo será uno- mencionaba corriendo detrás del chico con los brazos abiertos

-no gracias n.nU después mi cabeza aparecerá colgada en algún poste- acelero el paso, ya que la Kakei lo estaba alcanzando

-no aparecerá…solo uno-

-no me la voy a acabar con tu hermano-

-no te la acabaras conmigo si no vienes!!!- se paro en seco en medio de la sala con los brazos cruzados. Mientras, el chico aprovecho que su novia paro de seguirlo para esconderse, no supo si quiera donde se escondió, pero todo estaba silencioso en ese lugar. _**(N**: para que entiendan…se escondió bajo una cama n.nU)_

_-"¿como saldré de aquí? TT.TT…¿y si Sakura esta afuera esperándome?...un momento…¿Por qué estaría afuera cuando puede entrar a este cuarto?, a fin de cuentas es su casa no?...Makubex…de que lado estas ¬¬- _

Estaba discutiendo consigo mismo cuando un gemido lo saco de sus pensamientos

-"_que fue eso O.o?... esperen…_-volteo a ver a su alrededor y encontró con alguna que otra prenda en el suelo- _este cuarto esta ocupado!!!...inhalaexhalainhalaexhalainhalaexhala_…"

Otro gemido.

-"_ah mama!!! Yo me voy de aquí!!!"-_ intento salir lo mas rápido posible, pero no lo logro, entre mas rápido quisiera salir mayor eran sus raspaduras de su cuerpo contra la madera; así que opto por salir despacio.

Al estar ya fuera de su pequeña prisión se limpio las rodillas y la camisa, volteo su mirada al frente y se quedo anonadado

_-"¿Quién es ella?..."_- pensó mientras veía el cuerpo que yacía en la cama _–"se esta quedando a dormir en este lugar?"- _el chico no apartaba su mirada del rostro de la persona de la cama –"_es tan linda…oh demonios esta abriendo los ojos"_-

Cuando Kazuki abrió los ojos noto a alguien que estaba al pie de la cama, no pudo reconocerlo, lo único que sabia era que esa persona no podría ser Juubei, lo sabia muy bien. Su primero instinto fue mover su mano a la mesa de noche y agarrar lo primero que podía con su mano. El reloj despertador fue a dar directo a la cabeza del chico de cabellos plateados. Golpe en seco.

El Fuuchouin sintió que todo daba vueltas, resultado de haberse levantado tan deprisa y se dejo caer sobre la cama

FIN FLASH BACK 

-¿me confundiste con una chica? #¬¬-

-lo siento…u.u-

-¿golpeaste a Makubex con el despertador? O.o - menciono el Kakei mientras recogía el reloj del suelo y le daba pequeños golpes al cristal –creo que lo descompusiste…-

-no Makubex…yo lo siento, no debí golpearte-

-no se preocupe señor Kazuki…estoy bien n.n- dicho esto el chico se desmayo sobre la cama

-Makubex!!!...-

-no te preocupes…se pondrá bien…-

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto extrañada Sakura, quien iba llegando apenas a la habitación –MAKUBEX!!!-

-necesita descansar hermana…el se encuentra bien…eso espero-

-¿Qué dijiste Juubei? O.o-

-que se pondrá bien…n.nUu-

-será mejor que te quedes con el Sakura-

-gracias Kazuki-kun-

El dúo fantástico, ejem, es decir, Kazuki y Juubei dejaron a los dos tortolitos en su cuarto; Juubei se mostraba despreocupado, cosa que impresiono a Kazuki, ¿Cómo era posible que dejara a su hermana con su novio en su cuarto?

-emm…Juubei…-

-no te preocupes Kazuki…Makubex no se despertara hasta después de 6 horas n.n-

-ah… n.nU con razón andas tan despreocupado-

-hablando de eso, estas muy tranquilo para tu rescate en la noche-

-si, no me quiero poner nervioso, las cosas no salen bien cuando me pongo nervioso, por que no estoy nervioso ahorita n.nU ¿Quién te dijo que estaba nervioso?...-

-Kazuki…tranquilízate… ¿ya sabes lo que vas a hacer?… ¿tienes algo planeado?-

-si… pero mi plan incluía a Makubex u.u-

-¿para que solicitabas a Makubex?- sonó algo intrigado

-tranquilo Juubei, solo quería que me prestara un juguete suyo…tendré que despertarlo… ni modo-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

-oigan despierten ya!!!- menciono la pelivioleta

-em…ya llegamos…?- Shido aun estaba con los ojos cerrados –"_por que todo mi cuerpo pesa?...mmm debe ser por el sueño"-_

-Shido…legamos hace 15 minutos, y ustedes nunca se levantaron…y pueden hacer sus cosas cuando o no este presente?-

El domador de bestias abrió sus ojos a mas no poder y se encontró con que el destajador estaba tras de el y lo rodeaba con su mano derecha.

-O.O- el moreno no podía articular algún sonido, se había quedado sin habla

-jum…jum… ah!!! Que rico sueño- mencionaba el destajador mientras se estiraba y se levantaba al mismo tiempo -¿Qué sucedió?… ¿ya llegamos?-

-si Akabane… le acabo de decir a Shido que llegamos hace 15 minutos-

-oh!... y en donde esta ese chiquillo insolente ¬¬ -

-¿te refieres al señor Arashi?- menciono confundida la dama venenos, ya que ese comentario viniendo del destajador, ya ni sabia que esperar

-si…ese imberbe ¬¬-

-escuchen tortolitos- menciono la chica, refiriéndose a los hombres que tenia frente suyo, que por cierto no se habían movido de su lugar –tengo 2 noticias, una buena y la otra mala…¿Cuál quieren primero?-

-la buena- gruño Shido

-la mala- grito Akabane

-la buena ¬¬ -

-la mala ñ.ñ-

-la buena ò.ó-

-la mala #¬¬-

-bueno, ya dejen de pelear, les dire la mala primero; lo que sucede es que el señor Arashi no se encuentra en su mansión-

-¿y la buena?- mencionaron los dos al unisonido

-Que podrán seguir con lo suyo n.n-

-"_como se atreve a decirme eso, en lugar de que me defienda, se pone del lado del psicópata!!!"-_

_-"estupida pulpo ¬¬ seguiría hasta tercera base, y hasta me jugaba el homerun…pero simplemente…NO NOS DEJA SOLOS!!!"-_

-entonces ¿donde esta?- pregunto Shido, ya calmado

-pues me dijeron los guardias que se encontraba arreglándose para ir a una fiesta-

-¿a las 4 de la tarde?... que vanidoso ¬¬- exclamo el destajador

-pues…yo no puedo opinar, por que nosotras las mujeres somos iguales-

-mujeres ¬¬-

-y ahora ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto el domador de bestias

-pues…iremos a esa dicha fiesta…para que nos de nuestra paga-

-que buena idea Akabane!!! Iremos a esa fiesta!- la chica de cabellos morados estaba mas emocionada que nada

-¿y sabes donde es?- le pregunto el moreno a la dama venenos

-no u.u…déjenme preguntarles a los guardias n.n-

la chica se alejo de la camioneta negra oscura _**(N**: necesitaba poner eso xD// **C-c:** tu i tus menzadas) _dejando a los chicos solos; dándole oportunidad al destajador para seducir por enésima vez al domador de bestias.

-entonces Shido…- el Dr. Jackal se fue acercando al moreno -¿quieres jugar conmigo?...- ya se encontraba muy cerca de el para este entonces

-N-no gra-gracias _"por que siento como si me estuviera resistiendo ¬///¬ en verdad quiero estar con el O///o"-_

-no puedes escapar de mi por demasiado tiempo…- susurro apenas tocando sus labios.

-conseguí invitaciones!!!... AH!!! LO SIENTO!!!- la pelimorada se escondió tras la camioneta al ver a los chicos MUY cerca.

Al momento que la chica grito entusiasmada, para después dejar escapar un grito de terror, Shido se separo lo más que pudo del destajador. Apenas y dejo rozar sus labios con los del aperlado.

_-"no puede ser…estaba a punto de hacerlo O///o"-_

_-"definitivo…la pulpo no vera la luz del sol otro dia #¬¬"-_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Ban-chan ¿estas bien?-

-eh?...ah si…- volteo a un lado, esquivando la mirada del rubio

-¿ya no estas molesto?-

-no… Suspiro –

-sigo pensando que estuvo malo que hicimos-

-¿puedes dejar de decir eso?- menciono mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio

Se recargo sobre su codo izquierdo en la pared del callejón y con la otra mano agarro la barbilla del emperador relámpago. Las mejillas rosadas del rubio, sus ojos cerrándose, sus labios a punto de rozarse

-ya llego la pizza!!!- mencionaba un chico con uniforme de repartidor y un extraño gorro en forma de rebanada de pizza.

El emperador fue el primero en abrir los ojos y correr hacia el repartidor, dejando a Ban aun en la misma posición de hace 2 segundos

-que delicioso!!! Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza- el rubio comenzó a hacer su ya típico baile de los abanicos

-¿acaso no sabes que horas son?- pregunto molesto el Midou, acompañado de un sonido de fondo algo así como pizza, pizza, pizza´

-¿disculpe?-

-pregunto que si no sabes que horas son-

-si señor…son las…3:15-

-¿y a que hora pedí mi pizza?-

-a las…2:30- al terminar de decir la hora, un aura negra cubrió al repartidor, y rendido le entrego las pizzas junto con los refrescos

-gracias n.n-

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Nikky**: espero que les guste n.n

**Chizu-chan**: i k paso kn k ia c iba a akabar i la madre

**Nikky**: pues… e decidido agrandarlos mas n.n, ya que si lo doy por terminada, la acción faltaría no?, ya que si no le hubiera seguido con la historia y la hubiera terminado donde tenia planeado terminarlo no habría muchas escenitas bonitas que siempre disfrutamos-

**Chizu-chan**: i k las interrumpirias ¬¬ 100pre haces lo mismo!!!. Poner a una parejita en pleno faje, i iega otra mensa a interrumpirlos ¬¬

**Nikky**: es para darle emoción n.n

**Chizu-chan**: emocion ¬¬

**Nikky**: en otras palabras… ¿han notado que casi Ginji no piensa?…bueno, quiero decir que casi no le pongo "---" en forma de que este pensando

**Chizu-chan**. Estas diciendo k mi rubiecito no piensa #ò.ó

**Nikky**: bueno…ya que tu lo dices… neee no se crean, no lo pongo, por que Ginji es muy hiperactivo y demasiado expresivo, en algunas veces piensa en voz alta, o lo que es igual, dice lo que piensa

**Chizu-chan**: vaya explicación ¬¬

**Nikky**: gracias n.n

**Chizu-chan**: fue sarcásticamente ¬¬

**Nikky**: que graciosa ¬¬

**Chizu-chan:** io 100pre

**Nikky:** hablando de otra cosa…hasta a manabishi la puse como recepcionista XD

**Chizu-chan:** lo c…k falta de imaginación tienes para ls nombres ¬¬

**Nikky:** basta Chizu!!!...espero poder ponerlas a todas eh?, ya sea en algún capitulo extra…pero las pondré n.n

**Chizu-chan:** oie Nikky…m podrias decir…¿Cuál fue la imagen mental de Ban…sip? .

**Nikky:** usa tu imaginación n.n

**Chizu-chan:** yum… TTTT

**Nikky:** bueno y nos vemos en el otro capitulo, y aprovechando que estoy aquí, a los que les guste Naruto, ya hice el fic que estaba diciendo jeje

**Chizu-chan**: si!!! I io salgo en un capi!!!

**Nikky:** se llama "_aquí estas…ni soñando podría ser verdad_", a propósito, gracias **chica del infierno** por tu review, no pensé que también te gustara Naruto n.n

**Chizu-chan**: weno nosotros nos vamos

**Nikky**: no olviden colocar review

**Chizu-chan & Nikky**: bye bye booo!!!


	9. te impido pensar?

**Rescate o intercambio???**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake (y Chizu-chan nn)**

**Pairings: KazukixJuubei, GinjixBan**

**Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece TwT, solo lo uso para fines lucrativos y diversión (si yo juera dueña de los get backers…) pero no lo eres ¬¬ (uu) y no lo seras nunca (ToT) buahahahaha (tu tampoko) ¬¬ infeliz…**

**Nikky:** hola!!! Tiempo sin leernos… lo se u.u

**Chizu-chan**: vaia, hasta que te dignaste a actualizar ¬¬

**Nikky:** oie, e tenido demasiados problemas, pero lo importante es que estoy al tanto, se podria decir n.nU, de lo que le sucede a mi fic

**Chizu-chan:** ok, ok c te perdona

**Nikky:** lo siento TT-TT tantos problemas y examenes sorpresa en la escuela, van a terminar volviendome loca TToTT

Chizu-chan: mas!!! Imposible!!

**Nikky**: y con la angustia de escoger una buena universidad ¬¬

**Chizu-chan**: te entiendo demasiado bien n.n

**Nikky:** ademas, estaba atravesando por un bloqueo mental… me vi obligada a escribir esto, ya que el otro (de naruto) ya lo tenia terminado… pero como recuerdan… no tengo accesibilidad a aparatos que tengan que ver con la vida social, no quise subir el otro hasta tener este terminado TT.TT

**Chizu-chan:** no pos… no tengo nada que decirte…

**Nikky**: wooow, por primera vez te quedas callada y no me rezongas nada O.o, esto es todo un caso para Ripley's

**Chizu-chan:** ha-ha ¬¬

**Nikky:** sin mas preámbulo… los reviews!!!:

**PARA:**

**Neon-san**: lo se… kazuki se a estado poniendo nervioso últimamente jiji… claro que necesito ver ese dou!!!... te pasare mi correo… o dame el tuyo no? (ke? Un doujinshi yaoi?) claro!!! Aquí te va: berenick(guion jojo, se que el fic esta yendo muy lento TT.TT pero eso me a favorecido para poner mas y mas yaoi!!!... espero y te guste este capitulo

**Chica del infierno**: es cierto!!! Kazuki es un abusivo y el y juubei hacen una muy linda pareja!!!... y no se preocupen… creo que hay mucho juubei para todas n.nU… espero y te guste este capitulo n.n!

**Mayu-chan:** si… pobre de akabane… siempre le arruinan el momento preciso que tiene para conkistar a su morenito de fuego n.n! pero… hoy… habra mas de la mitad de los transportistas en este capitulo!!! Espero y te guste n.n

**Pastelito:** que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado… gracias… me haras llorar TT.TT basta buaaaaa… que yo interrumpo las cosas? (ves… odio decir t lo dije… pero te lo dije…) pero sin interrupciones nos quedariamos sin emocion para ver el otro capitulo no crees?... tambien es cierto lo que ya habia dicho antes, ginji no piensa… bueno, si piensa, pero dice lo que piensa, es decir, piensa en voz alta n.n! espero que te guste este capitulo n.n

**Akoya** gracias n.n… sip, decidi agrandar mas los capitulos, pero eso quiere decir que la historia ira un poco lenta…pero no te preocupes… estoy viendo unos doujinshis y algunas películas yaoistas… y estoy segura que tendre el lemon pronto n.n! espero y disfrutes este capitulo n.n!

**BalckChristalheon**: no somos malvadas… solo causamos un poco de controversia al parar algunas imágenes que pudieran producir una hemorragia de sangre en ustedes n.n! que bien que te haya gustado, espero y disfrutes este capitulo n.n!

**Nikky:** en fin, el espectáculo, es decir, el fic debe continuar!!! Y aquí las frasesitas!!!

* * *

_-¿para que solicitabas a Makubex?- sonó algo intrigado_

_-tranquilo Juubei, solo quería que me prestara un juguete suyo…tendré que despertarlo… ni modo-_

_-y ahora ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto el domador de bestias_

_-pues…iremos a esa dicha fiesta…para que nos de nuestra paga-_

_-conseguí invitaciones!!!...-_

_-sigo pensando que estuvo malo que hicimos-_

_-¿puedes dejar de decir eso?- menciono mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rubio_

**

* * *

Nikky: y para que no se les olvide**

Dialogos -…-

Pensamientos: "…"

Cambio de escena 000000000

Notas de autoras (…)

**Nikky:** en este capi, se resuelven algunas cosas y se van a empezar a entrelazar los personajes ah, y hay mas de los transportistas… a petición del publico .n

**Chizu-chan**: puedo decir algo…?

**Nikky:** si… ¬¬

**Chizu-chan**: MAKUBEX TE AMOOOOOOO!!!

**Nikky:** no debi decirte que si ¬¬

**Cap. 9 ¿te impido pensar?**

000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Makubex…-

-Makubex… despierta… creo que esta muerto…-

-Juubei!!! Como te atreves a decir eso?!- reclamo la Kakei

-lo siento… es que esta… todo tieso…-

-makubex… despierta…- menciono dulcemente el Fuuchouin

_-"que voz… tan… grave?!!"-_ el chico albino abrió los ojos de golpe

-por fin despertaste n.n-

-makubex… ¿ya te sientes mejor?- dijo blandamente Sakura

-Sakura… me encontraste…demonios… mi cabeza…-

-tranquilo, toma esto- menciono el Kakei extendiéndole ambas manos al chico; en una de ellas tenia dos pastillas mientras que con la otra sostenía un vaso con agua.

-gracias Juubei… _"me sigue mirando raro n.nU" –_

-que bueno que hayas despertado Makubex… oye me podrías hacer un favor?- menciono el Fuuchouin mirando seriamente al chico

-s…si… _"esto esta poniéndose raro… primero el señor Kazuki me golpea… después el señor Juubei me mira raro… y ahora me mira raro el señor Kazuki… esta casa es de espantos y señores arroja-relojes-a-niños"-_

-¿crees que me puedas prestar tu auricular y el radio?-

-claro! _"me había asustado…"_ ¿para que lo necesita?-

-para el rescate que haré n.n-

-oh claro… en seguida se lo traigo-

-yo te acompaño Makubex- dijo la chica tras salir a perseguir al albino y dejar a los dos chicos solos en la habitación _**N**__: algo un poco tentador ¬u¬)_

-emm… este… Kazuki…- se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz

-dime Juubei-

-t…tu… t…te disfrazaras de mu… mujer O.o?-

-¿por que lo preguntas?-

-por que... que no se supone que vas a entrar a la fiesta… pero ¿Cómo lograras entrar? Creo que el señor quiso decir eso cuando te dijo te pareces demasiado a ella´-

-¿Cuándo dijo eso O.o?-

-cuando estábamos en… en el parque… y que seguimos al señor… y que casi le saco los ojos n.n!-

-oh si… como olvidarlo n.nU-

-¿entonces?-

-pues… creo saber otro método de cómo entrar a la fiesta-

-señor Kazuki!!! Lo encontré!!!

-gracias Makubex- menciono el pelilargo alcanzando el pequeño artefacto de la mano del chico

-¿esta pensando usarlo… como yo pienso que lo usara?- pregunto el albino

-creo que si n.nU-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-es por ahí menzo!-

-claro que no pulpo interrumpe-situaciones!!! Yo se por donde es!!!... dale por alla- después de gritar hablo delicadamente en el oido del piloto

-pueden dejarme manejar a gusto!!!-

-lo siento Shido u.u- se disculpo Himiko

-si… lo siento terroncito de azúcar…- susurro al domador de bestias tan cerca de su oido, que hasta le dio una pequeña mordida.

Lo que ocasiono que shido se pusiera extremadamente rojo y se saliera un poco del camino

-Shido!!! Vamos a chocar!!!- gritaba la chica aferrándose al asiento

-terroncito!!! Quieres matarme?!!!- mencionaba un Akabane a lo lejos, ya que el impulso de la vuelta hizo que se fuera hacia el lado contrario de donde Shido se encontraba, y como estaba parado sus piernas hacían que caminara por toda la camioneta gritando _**N**__: recomendación: usen cinturón de seguridad n.n!)_

Tras dar ese pequeño desliz, el moreno freno de lleno la camioneta, cosa que ocasiono que el destajador se viniera corriendo desde el final de la camioneta, hasta el inicio.

-¿Qué es lo que estabas pensando terroncito?!!!- el destajador no cabia con tanta ira en la camioneta _**N**__: es una forma de decir que esta muy enojado :P)_

-l…lo siento u.u… lo que sucede… es que ¡¡¡TU ME DESTANTEAS!!!-

-ahora soy yo ¿no?, si antes ni decías nada… y hasta ahorita te quejas… de hecho, te pasas la vida ignorándome ¬¬-

-te ignoro por que ME IMPIDES PENSAR!!!-

-¿te impido pensar? OYEME, YO NO TE PONGO UNA PISTOLA EN LA CABEZA Y TE DIGO no pienses por que no quiero´!!!-

-ME IMPIDES PENSAR POR QUE SIEMPRE… pienso… en ti… _"oh demonios… acaso pensé en voz alta O.o… creo que si… Akabane se mira impresionado…si pensé en voz alta X.x"-_ el color carmesí se había adueñado de las mejillas de ambos

-disculpen… ¿pueden dejar su romanticismo, florecitas, pistolas y disculpas en otro lado?... por si lo olvidaron… debemos llegar a esa fiesta!!!-

-es… cierto u///u- el moreno aun seguía sonrojado

-pero no podemos ir en fachas… menos tu pulpo… si nos llegaran a ver a nosotros contigo nos demandarían por lo flaca y desnutrida que estas… es mas… en lugar de darnos dinero nos darán tortas y hamburguesas para que comas u.u-

-muy graciosito ¬¬ entonces… ¿a donde iremos ahora?-

-podríamos conseguir trajes con Juubei y Sakura ¬///¬-

-bien pensado terroncito n.n!… esperen… la pulpo es mucho mas delgada que Sakura…-

-es cierto…entonces… que comience…- termino de decir Shido

-operación pulpo en engorda!!!- dijeron los dos al unisonito, dejando al descubierto una pancarta con la imagen de un pulpo con un babero

-yo no me pondré en engorda ¬¬-

-ándale!!! Al terminar parecerás elefante en gestación, pero eso no nos importa, lo que nos interesa es ir a esa fiesta, y tenemos muy poco tiempo para hacerlo, entonces que pulpo… ¿aceptas o no?-

-pues…-

-hay felicidades… acabas de ganar tu boleto al mundo de comida!!!- gritaba gustoso el Kurodo

-pero… ¿en donde conseguiremos comida?- Himiko trataba de dar obstáculos al destajador

-pues podremos pedirle un favor a Paul-

-bien pensado terroncito n.n!-

-muchas gracias Shido ¬¬-

-ok terroncito… ahora iremos directo a… Honky Tonk!!!- decía el aperlado apuntando hacia cierta dirección, donde el suponía, debía estar el establecimiento

-ya les dije que no voy a engordar ¬¬-

-ay Himiko, solo será por 3 horas máximo- menciono el moreno

-si! Y después puedes meterte el dedo a la boca y vomitar como usualmente lo haces n.n!-

-no soy bulímica psicópata ¬¬ -

- eso no nos importa n.n!-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Ban… creo que no me podré levantar ahora…- decía un rubio (C-c: conocido por todas nosotras n.n!) que muy apenas se podía poner de pie

-ándale que ya tenemos que irnos-

-¿a donde vamos?, sabes creo que no debí comer tan rápido- el ojiavellana miraba su estomago, un poco inflado por tanta pizza

-en primera, te dije que el cartón no se comía, en segunda, no que te la tragaras sin apenas masticar la comida; y vamos a ir con Hevn-

-ah… bueno… te sigo n.n!-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-bien, ya ahora que ya tiene todo listo… ¿Cómo entrara?-

-mmm… buena pregunta… por que no lo tenía pensado TT.TT-

-sabes Kazuki… creo que siempre si, tendrás que vestir de mujer…- susurro el Kakei al pelilargo

-no…o.O-

-creo que si…- volvió a susurrar Juubei

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto el albino, ajeno a la conversación del Kakei con el maestro de los hilos

-no Makubex… no sucede nada- dijo alegremente el medico

_-"cada día que pasa, el señor Juubei me da más miedo O.o"_ esta bien… aquí le dejo el auricular- coloco el aparato en la mesa- y yo iré con Sakura n.nU-

al partir el chico del cuarto _**N**__: y dejar solos a los momiox_) el Kakei se acerco al chico que se encontraba frente a el, lo noto algo absorto en sus pensamientos, no quiso interrumpir así que solo paso de largo al lado suyo, pero se detuvo al sentir un contacto en su brazo derecho, su niño lo estaba deteniendo.

-Juubei… no quisiera que te vayas- el chico estaba mirando el suelo, como si eso fuera mas importante que tener a su novio frente a el

-aquí estaré contigo…- al terminar de decir esa frase se acerco al Fuuchouin y se preocupo por abrazarlo – sabes… no seria mala idea verte vestido de mujer-

Quiso sanar el momento con un chiste, lo que le cayó un poco mal al chico que se encontraba entre sus brazos, ya que comenzó a sollozar entre risas (N: algo un poco inusual… pero a mí me a pasado xD)

-Kazuki… ¿estas llorando o te estas riendo?- pregunto intranquilo Juubei

-las dos cosas… sniff…-

-¿Por qué?-

-estoy llorando… por que nunca e tenido la necesidad de vestirme como mujer para poder hacer algo… parecería travestido; y estoy riéndome por la cara de impresión que pondrán todos cuando me vean-

-tu nunca parecerás un travestido… al menos tu eres mas lindo que todos juntos- menciono mientras sostenía el rostro de Kazuki entre sus manos

-¿en serio?...-

-si…-

Sus rostros fueron acercándose poco a poco, uno con el rostro serio y sonrojado y el otro con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, pero no por eso dejaba de estar sonrojado. Empezaron por uno que apenas sus labios se rozaran, para seguir con otro donde el maestro de los hilos se vio obligado a abrir su boca para aceptar la lengua de su novio.

-oiga señor Kazuki…- menciono el chico albino entrando al cuarto, pero en cuanto los vio ocupados´ decidió salirse.

Los chicos no se despegaron ni un momento, aprovechaban cualquier situación para estar juntos y lo disfrutaban al máximo. Kazuki se separo. El beso se dio por terminado.

-ya lo decidí…-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Nikky:** un poco corto lo se u.u

**Chizu-chan:** poco???, no si no estuvo tan corto kmo pense, en vdd crei k serian 2 hojas

**Nikky:** fueron 3 TT.TT

**Chizu-chan**: ooooh sorry n.nU oie…se me hace un poco rara la pareja de shido con akabane

**Nikky**: al principio a mi tambien me parecia rara, pero ahora me los imagino juntos n.n ho-ho-ho se ven divinos n-n

**Chizu-chan:** io los que no me dejo de imaginar es a mis 2 ninhos juntos º¬º

**Nikky:** ¿Cuáles niños?

**Chizu-chan:** pues a mi Ginji con mi Makubex… eios si k c ven lindos juntos

**Nikky:** pues… a mi no me wsta verlos juntos iuk!... ademas a Ginji no le queda mucho ser seme, ni mucho menos a Makubex… en verdad no me los imagino juntos

**Chizu-chan:** pues es obvio que Ginji es el seme, ademas se ve mas lindo y provocativo de seme n.n

**Nikky:** en cambio, en el caso de shido y akabane, ya sabemos muy bien quien es el uke y el seme… oie sakura y Makubex es la unica pareja hetero que puse… lo hice inconscientemente n.n!

**Chizu-chan:** pero eia c me muy fea para mi ninho TT.TT

**Nikky:** ia deja de quejarte ¬¬

**Chizu-chan**: weno nosotros nos vamos

**Nikky**: no olviden colocar review ah y nos leemos despues!!!

**Chizu-chan & Nikky**: bye bye booo!!!


	10. me haces un favor?

**Rescate o intercambio???**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake (y Chizu-chan nn)**

**Pairings: KazukixJuubei, GinjixBan**

**Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece TwT, solo lo uso para fines lucrativos y diversión (si yo juera dueña de los get backers…) pero no lo eres ¬¬ (uu) y no lo seras nunca (ToT) buahahahaha (tu tampoko) ¬¬ infeliz…**

**Nikky:** hola!!!

**Chizu-chan:** disculpenla por el retraso… esta un poco ondeada estos dias n.n

**N:** calla!!!

**C-c** no kiero!!

**N**: en fin… a partir de aquí vendran los encuentros entre transportistas, rescatadores y get backers!

**C-c:** yeah!

**N:** ahora lo mas importante… reviews!!!:

**PARA:**

**Manabishi:** hola amiga!!! Mil sin leerte TTTT (_es k hacen kmentearios k naka k ver ¬¬)_ calla bestia!!... pues ya sabes… no puedo actualizar muy seguido TT-TT… yo y mis problemas… lo se… la vida no es justa… menos para nosotras las yaoistas TToTT, ojala y haya una asociación de yaoistas en cada ciudad ¬u¬ seria buena idea… me agrada que ames esta historia… yo tambien la amo (_no k amabas a andres O.o?)_ eso es otra historia n.nU… que bueno que te agrade la historia y tratare de actualizar rapido TToTT (_promesas ¬¬)_

**Pastelito**: hola pastelito!!! Amiga del alma TToTT… que lindo que te hayamos alegrado el dia n.n! estamos igual… nada es justo para nosotras… es cierto… sorry por dejarte en "almost" jajaja, pero es cierto… la esperanza es lo que muere al ultimo… y este fic tien mucho que dar… (_vamos fic… tu pedes… crecen tan rapido TTTT)_ lo se… recuerdo cuando era solo un borrador en el cuaderno de biología TToTT.

Lo se… jackal me salio… como dice tu amigo pako…"jotita", pero se acepta ya que es un fic de comedia romantica… obvio que tenia que cambiar la personalidad de algunos personajes no?... y aun sigo sin entender como chizu se pueda imaginar a ginji y makubex juntos _(calla!!... los e imaginado i son totalmente hermosos TTTT)_ quien es el uke? (_es ginji n.n!)_ esta bien… ya no te preguntare mas ¬¬

Ah y conforme a lo de kazuki… lo puse un poco timido de vestirse de mujer, y lo entiendo… y lo se que de chico se vestia con kimono… pero era un escuincle enclenco que no sabia que se veia como una niña #n.n… estaba en la edad de la inocencia pura… obvio no iba a saber que un niño de mas edad se lo queria tirar…ejem… creo que me Sali del tema…

Y veras que si me puedo imaginar a un musculoso sin cejas sonrojado n.n!... es tan divino…

Como que escribes mas en un review que yo en un capi… ¬¬… osea, me dices que escribo poco TToTT (_trankila…)_ snif… snif… esta bien… se que no escribo mucho… pero aun asi me quedan lindos n.n!

Adios amiga!!! Tambien es un placer leer tu review TTTT

**Neon-san**: si!!! Kazuki siempre si se vestira de mujer _(trasvestido ¬¬)_ al menos es un travestido lindo chizu!!!... esta bien… eso no se escucho muy bien que digamos ¬¬

Pues ya actualice!!! Yeah!!!! Espero y te guste este capitulo n.n!

**BlankChristalheon:** gracias por los animos n.n… se que esta qudando un poco disparatado pero tus animos me dan fuerza para seguir en esta lucha contra los antiyaoistas!!!... es ceirto… de lo bueno poco!!! Hahaha

**Mayu-chan**: es obvio que kazuki quedaria mono con lo que sea que se ponga.. el es lindo por naturaleza n.n!… sabes… a mi al principio no me gustaba la alocada pareja que hice de akabane con shido, pero al final me fue gustando cada vez mas, que hasta pongo mas acercamientos y eso… y pues ia no quiero dejarte con las ganas de leer mas n.n!disfruta este capitulo!!!

**Matakishi-chan:** (_a mi tmb m encanta ginji de uke!!!!!_) oh, una miga mas para chizu n.nU (_es cierto!!!... en vdd c verian mui pero mui lindos juntos TTuTT… empezare a escribir un lemon de ginji con makubex!!!)_ por que no mejor uno con ban y ginji… tu te especializas en eso no?_ (es cierto ¬u¬)_

Bueno amiga!! Espero que te guste este capitulo!!!

**N:** una vez contestados los reviews

**C-c**: i hacer amistad kn una aliada mia (corre a ponerse una camiseta con la leyenda: ginji y makubex por siempre)

**N:** les quiero decir que este capitulo es mas largo que los demas… me esmere por uds TTTT

**C-c:** neeee

**N:** y para que no se les olvide:

**Dialogos -…-**

**Pensamientos: "…"**

**Cambio de escena 000000000**

**Notas de autoras (…)**

**C-c:** puedo decir algo n.n

**N:** no ¬¬

**C-c:** x k TTnTT

**N:** por que siempre que dices eso, sales diciendo una babosada

**C-c:** ahora no lo hare

**N:** esta bien… di algo ¬¬

**C-c:** Makubex te amoooooooooooooooooooooooooo no importa k stes kn exa Sakura

**N:** te dije que no dijeras menzadas ¬¬

**C-c:** no son menzadas… es amor º¬º

**N:** amor… estas babeando el teclado ¬¬

**C-c:** sorri u.u

**N:** ahora… las frasecitas!!!:

_

* * *

_

_---pues podremos pedirle un favor a Paul---_

_---Ban… creo que no me podré levantar ahora…--- decía un rubio que muy apenas se podía poner de pie_

_---en primera, te dije que el cartón no se comía, en segunda, no que te la tragaras sin __apenas masticar la comida; y vamos a ir con Hevn---_

_---sabes Kazuki… creo que siempre si, tendrás que vestir de mujer…--- susurro el Kakei al pelilargo_

* * *

**N:** ahora si… correla

**C-c:** ah no…

**N:** ah si!!! Muahahaha

**C-c:** me kejare kn las secres del dif TTTT

**N:** hazlo… nunca hacen caso a los pacientes n.n!

**C-c:** mamiiiii

**Cap. 10 ¿me harias un favor?**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-oye Ban… ¿Por qué el camino se me hace más largo de lo que usualmente es?-

-por que estas con el estomago lleno, y por que no tenemos a mi chiquitín… ¿recuerdas la vez que me dijiste que lo estacionara en una raya amarilla, que por que según estaba reservada para nosotros?-

-si n.n-

-pues… esa zona era de NO ESTACIONARSE!!! Por tu culpa no tengo a mi chiquitín… y no lo podré sacar hasta que no complete al dinero de la multa y de la grúa…-

-oh… lo siento n.n… Ban… ¿faltara mucho?-

-no… ya casi llegamos ¬¬-

-oooh… y… ¿a ti no te duele el estomago?-

-no ¬¬-

-oooh… ¿Cuánto falta?...-

-falta muy poco Ginji ¬¬-

-oooh…-

-¿te puedo pedir un favor Ginji?- preguntaba dulcemente el castaño, algo muy raro en el.

-si n.n-

-¿puedes dejar de hacer preguntas tontas?-

-O.o… si u.u-

-gracias n.n… mira ya llegamos al Honky Tonk-

-¿Por qué llegamos al Honky Tonk?… pensé que iríamos con Hevn-

-venimos al Honky Tonk, por que la mayor parte del tiempo Hevn se la pasa aquí #n.n- el ojiazul estaba mas que fastidiado de lo ingenuo e inocente que era el rubio.

-oooh…-

Los dos chicos pasaron al establecimiento y lo encontraron como normalmente estaba… parcialmente vacío… pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera la negociadora y uno que otro cliente, y que no los recibieran con una calurosa bienvenida, brindada por la enérgica Natsumi.

-¡buenas tardes señor Ginji y señor Ban!-

-no me digas señor… me haces sentir viejo ¬¬-

-¡buenas tardes Natsumi, Paul y Hevn!- pareciera como si al Amano hubiera dormido en una cama de rosas (_**N**__: no es por que oliera bien… sino que así se dice cuando estas de buen humor xP)_

-vaya… ¿a que se debe su visita esta vez?... recuerden… no fío-

-lo sabemos Paul, lo sabemos ¬¬- menciono algo cansado el castaño

-venimos con Hevn- dijo casi gritando el ojiavellana

-Ginji no grites ¬¬ no estoy de humor-

-lo siento Ban u.u-

-si buscan a Hevn tendrán que esperar… esta con un cliente-

-no te preocupes, nos sentaremos a esperarla- al decir esto los dos chicos se van a sentar a una mesa, muy cerca de donde la negociadora se encontraba. Al llegar ahí, Ban se hizo un poco hacia atrás; quería escuchar la conversación que la negociadora mantenía con el cliente.

-Ban ¿que haces?- susurro el rubio

-shhh cállate… trato de escuchar…-

-Ban… eso es de mala educación…-

-¿puedes por favor guardar silencio?…espera… creo que escuche el nombre de Kazuki…-

-¿Qué? Déjame escuchar…-

-no… es de mala educacion ¬¬-

-Ban! TTTT-

-shh!!! Callate… esta bien… puedes escuchar ¬¬-

Los chicos no la despistaban, ya que casi se caían de la mesa por tratar de escuchar la conversación.

_XX sabes… yo no creo que el lo haga, como tu quieresXX _

-¿es la voz de Hevn?-

-guarda silencio Ginji ¬¬-

_X pero si por eso le explique mas o menos las cosas X_

_XX no creo que lo haga… debiste contratar a alguien mas XX_

_X pero ella es perfecta X_

_XX te recuerdo que es el´ y no creo que lo hará a tu modo XX_

_X le aumentare la paga si lo hace X_

_XX si lo hace a como a ti te gusta??? XX _

_X si… seria capaz de aumentar la suma hasta 4 millones de yenes XX_

_X veo que te urge X_

_XX no tienes ni idea XX_

Los chicos quisieron escuchar más, pero al intentarlo, Ginji se movió mas a la derecha y empujo al castaño. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

-baka!!!-

-lo siento Ban TTTT solo quería escuchar mas-

La negociadora paro de hablar y le dijo a su cliente que lo esperaría afuera. Enseguida fue con los Get Backers… que apenas se estaban levantando.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-

-vinimos por el favor que me debes- menciono algo misterioso el Midou

-q-que favor- se notaba que la rubia estaba nerviosa

-¿quieres que te lo recuerde yo?- el castaño sonrió de una forma maquiavélica

-no será…?-

-si mi querida Hevn… si no quieres que lo diga…-

-esta bien, esta bien… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-detesto decir ´te lo dije´ pero te lo dije-

-ya basta Juubei y ayúdame a hablar de esto con tu hermana-

-esta bien… solo fíjate tu primero haber si no están haciendo cosas malas-

-¿Por qué quieres que me asome yo?-

-por que tú no asesinarías al chico- explico Juubei

-ooh, esta bien n.n-

Los dos chicos estaban frente a la puerta cerrada. Aunque el Kakei le había dicho al pelilargo que entrara, este se negaba a entrar.

_-"¿y si encuentro a Sakura besando a Makubex?... ¿o jugando a las manitas calientes¿O jugando al doctor?... no creo que el chico amanezca vivo mañana si es que están haciendo eso… ¿Cómo lo torturara Juubei si eso pasara?... Kazuki… deja de pensar en la miseria del pobre niño…"-_ el Fuuchouin tenia miedo de abrir la puerta

-anda Kazuki… ábrela-

-¿estas seguro Juubei?-

-no n.n-

El chico tomo aire, le suplico a los dioses que los chicos no estuvieran armando un zafarrancho ahí dentro o que no se les hubiera ocurrido estar estudiando anatomía humana el uno con el otro, cerro los ojos fuertemente y dio un suspiro de resignación.

Rechinido de puerta.

-¿Sakura?- el pelilargo entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta tras suyo. Lo hizo inconscientemente o tal vez no quería ver un cuerpo de un niño mutilado.

El Fuuchouin entro con los ojos cerrados, no pretendía saber que es lo que tenia escondido Makubex

-señor Kazuki ¿esta usted bien?-

-si claro… este… Sakura…-

-si señor Kazuki?-

-¿no están haciendo nada malo?-

-claro que no…-

-uff ya me había espantado- el pelilargo abrió los ojos y se encontró a Makubex arriba de Sakura, algo separados, pero eso no quería decir que no estaba encima de ella. –ok esta bien… no vi nada- el Fuuchouin se volteo hacia la puerta

-señor Kazuki, no estábamos haciendo nada- el albino se paro y fue hacia donde Kazuki

-¿están seguros?-

-claro… solo jugábamos twister-

-ohhh esta bien _"uff los chicos de hoy… ¿dijo twister?... debo decirle a Juubei que compre ese juego ¬u¬"_

-¿Qué deseaba señor Kazuki?- pregunto la Kakei, que apenas se estaba poniendo en pie

-Sakura… ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

-claro, no hay ningún problema- dijo mientras se sentaba en su cama y el albino la remedaba también.

-si… pero a solas-

-ohh entiendo… bueno yo… espero allá afuera- el chico sintió la pedrada y mejor se retiro.

-gracias Makubex n.n- mencionaba el pelilargo mientras se sentaba al lado de la Kakei

-¿de que quería hablar?- se apuro a preguntar Sakura.

-pues… este… ¿me podrías hacer un kimono?-

000000000000000000000000000000000000

-no me pondré en engorda ¬¬-

-oh claro que si lo harás Himiko, al menos deberías agradecérnoslo-

-agradecerte que?… psicópata ¬¬-

-que te daremos algo de comer, mira que pareces un palo con peluca andando-

-muy gracioso ¬¬ Shido ¿podrías decirle a tu novio que me deje en paz?-

-no es mi novio… y déjenme en paz por que estoy manejando-

-vez pulpo… el esta de mi lado-

-pero ni siquiera te apoyo ¬u¬-

-pero tampoco te apoyo a ti-

-¿podrían dejar de pelear!!!- grito el moreno, frenando la camioneta en seco

-esta bien ¬¬- mencionaron al unísono

-ya casi llegamos…- menciono el domador de bestias, para ver si así se aplacaban un poco

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunto el destajador casi como ronroneo

-no empieces ¬///¬-

Ya sin hacer tanto relajo, nuestros transportistas llegaron por fin al Honky Tonk. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con que el establecimiento estaba un poco lleno (_**N**__: neee siguen los mismos que explique arriba xP)_. El rubio, el castaño y la negociadora estaban en una mesa hasta el fondo. Natsumi se encontraba sirviéndole café a un señor que se encontraba en la barra. Paul como siempre, pasando un trapo sobre una taza y otros demás clientes hablando sobre sus propios asuntos. El moreno fue el primero en hablar.

-buenas tardes Paul¿no haz visto a Juubei el día de hoy?-

-no… fíjate que hoy no ha venido, y se me hace raro…-

-¿sabes si esta en su casa?- lo interrumpió el destajador

-no sabría decirte con seguridad…-

-¿tienes su numero de celular?- interrogo la pelimorada

-el no tiene celular, el que tiene es el señor Kazuki, probablemente este con el, pero no tengo su numero de celular… Natsumi es quien podría traerlo, o si no, Hevn-

-esta bien Paul, gracias- se despidió el Dr. Jackal

Ahora, con todas las indicaciones fueron hacia donde la chica de cabellera negra, la alejaron del cliente con un ´adonde me llevan?´ apenas audible, ya que la dama venenos coloco su mano sobre la boca de la chica.

-necesitamos el numero de Kazuki- menciono apenas audible

-¿para que lo necesita señorita Himiko?-

-solo dámelo ¬¬-

-esta bien, esta bien u.u-

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

-ouch X.x-

-deja de moverte Kazuki-

-lo siento… es que con esa aguja en la mano me das miedo Sakura TT.TT-

-solo será por un momento-

En par de segundos la chica del manto movió sus brazos de tal manera que la tela que cubría el cuerpo de Kazuki se volvió en un kimono ajustado.

-listo n.n-

-gracias Sakura… ahora… saldré… en cuanto pueda moverme TT.TT-

-¿quedo muy ajustado? O.o-

-creo… que si…- Kazuki tenía que tomar aire antes y después de cada palabra que pronunciaba

-lo siento u.u, perdí la práctica-

-no… te preocupes…- al terminar de hablar dio un largo suspiro

Paso sus manos por la tela que cubría el cuerpo delgado de Kazuki y lentamente se iba haciendo cada vez más ligero y menos apretado.

-ahora si n.nU-

-si, gracias n.n-

-¿sabes lo que te harás en el cabello?- pregunto la Kakei

-no… aun no se u.u-

- sabes, te puedo hacer una cola de caballo algo suelta, para que quede con el concepto del kimono, se vera hermosa… ejem, es decir…-

-no trate de componerlo n.nU-

XX _turururururu making my way down town, walking fase, faces past in my homeboun XX_

-ah lo siento- el Fuuchouin hizo un ademán para que la chica no se disgustara de que la había dejado hablando, para contestar su celular

- no hay problema n.n-

_-bueno?-_

_O- Kazuki?? Oye… este… Juubei esta contigo? -O_

_-quien habla?-_

_O- Ay… habla Himiko, necesitaba sabes si Juubei esta contigo… lo esta? -O_

_-si… para que lo necesitas?-_

_O- Ay que celoso!!... solo necesito hablar con su hermana -O_

_-no estoy celoso O///o-_

_O- No importa -O_

_-si, aquí esta conmigo Sakura-_

_O- Me la podrías pasar? -O_

_-claro- _el chico se quito el celular de la oreja y se extendió a la chica del manto –toma, es Himiko, quiere hablar contigo-

-¿conmigo?-

-si, ten- y coloco el celular en la palma de la manos de la Kakei

_-bueno?- _

_O- ay Sakura que bueno que te encuentro -O_

_-que sucede?-_

_O- Me podrías hacer un favor? -O_

_-en que te puedo ayudar?-_

_O- este… quisiera saber si puedo ir a tu casa… -O_

_-claro, no hay problema-_

_O- gracias… voy en camino -O_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-gracias por permitirme hacer esta llamada- mencionaba la dama venenos a una Natsumi asustada por la cercanía de un cuchillo a su cuello, producto del destajador

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Continuara…**

**Nikky:** espero que les haya gustado, de hecho me esmere en hacerlo mas extenso… todo sea por ustedes TT.TT

**Chizu-chan**: nos amaz tanto ¬u¬

**N**: a ellas si… a ti no ¬¬

**C-c:** mira kmo erez knmigo ¬¬ el karma te seguira!!!

**N**: si como no ¬¬

**C-c:** oye de donde salio lo dl twister?

**N:** ay es que me acorde de ese juego, que es muy… este… sugestivo n.n

**C-c**: oie si… t toka cada posición… k hasta parecen las ilustraxioes del kama sutra

**N**: ves esos libros o.O

**C-c:** no O.o kien t dijo exa mentirota?

**N**: Chizu!!

**C-c:** io no jui!!!

**N**: gomen por la cancioncita del celular de Kazuki… no c me ocurrio otra X.x … ademas, esa esta hermosa, por si no lo saben es la de vanesa carlton –thousand miles-

**C-c:** en serio… fijate k io no sabia ¬u¬

**N:** en fin esperamos sus reviews!!!

**Cc & N**: bai bai booooo!!


	11. ¿quien es esa chica?

**Rescate o intercambio???**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake (y Chizu-chan n.n)**

**Pairings: KazukixJuubei, GinjixBan**

**Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece TwT, solo lo uso para fines lucrativos y diversión (si yo juera dueña de los get backers…) pero no lo eres ¬¬ (uu) y no lo seras nunca (ToT) buahahahaha (tu tampoko) ¬¬ infeliz…**

**Nikky: **hola!!! ya tenia musho sin actualizar este fic TTTT

**Chizu-Chan:** si i lOego me dejaz x mi dando ekzplikacionex a medio mundo ¬¬

**N:** ay claro que no n.nU... o si O.o?

**C-c:** no n.n

**N:** rata ¬¬, en fin, me alegra volver n.n! i ahora... los reviews!!!

**PARA:**

**neon-san:** hola amiga!!! pues claro que kazkuki se vestira de mujer... y aunque no seria muy probable que todos lo vieran... bueno... en este capi no lo ven muchos... colo los suficientes como para contarselos a otros xD _(bien chismosos ¬¬)_ ay hola!!! tu tambien eres chismosa ¬u¬ _(no soi chismosa... soi comunicativa... k es mui diferente ¬¬)_ en fin! ia actualice como puedes ver n.n y espero que te guste este capitulo n.n

**KimmyAngry: **me alegra que te haya gustado, en verdad esos son los reviews que me alientan a seguir con esto... todos los reviews de todas ustedes TTuTT _(ai ia vas a empezar a mariconear ¬¬)_ dejame... tu nunca entenderias este sentimiento TTTT ah... y yo tambien quiero lemon... espero poder tener inspiracion para hacerlo TTuTT, ya que si los haces muy bruscos pierden dulzura y si los haces muy ligth pierden el toque que los hace vulgares .

creo que tengo que ser muy "buena" en esto de los lemons... ya que en mi vida e hecho uno O.o y creo que lo mismo que opinas del cocodrilo, tambien lo opina Chizu-chan _(sii, si nunca encuentran al mendigo cocodrilo, esto hace que ginji y ban se junten n.n)_

**Mayu-chan: **no te preocupes n.nU e dejado a mas de una con la intriga n.n... y lo de himiko... lo veras en este capitulo n.n

**Pastelito:** no te preocupes por no dejar review _(preocupate x k te jalare las patas en la noche!!! muahaha)_ besta Chizu-chan! la vas a espantar!. en fin... y si! el capitulo anterior fue como para mas... para... para dejar con la intriga a mas de una n.nU y si... en este capitulo se desenredaran todos los cabos _(ai c escucho mui policiako :S)_ y esperare con ansias tu critica en este capitulo n.n.

con lo del twister... io tambien tiendo a ser muy competitiva, pero una vez jugamos con un amigo... que metrae lokita... y pues... sucedieron cosillas... y por eso ahora pienso que el twister fue hecho para formar parejitas n.n, por eso puse a kazuki que pensara lo mismo n.n _(cuidate las patas en la noche!!)_ Chizu!!

**Klover:** gracias por tu review! n.n! me alientas a escribir mas y mas TTuTT _(ai vamos ora vex ¬¬) _dejame bestia contestar los reviews a gusto #¬¬... gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mis otros fics TTTT _(diosito te lo pagara kn mushos hijos n.n!) _no le hagas caso a Chizu... esta un poco loca n.nU

**Nikky**: y ahora, sin mas preambulo!!!

**Chizu-chan:** las tan famosas fracesitas !!!

_---vinimos por el favor que me debes--- menciono algo misterioso el Midou_

_---esta bien, esta bien… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?---_

_--- ¿de que quería hablar?--- se apuro a preguntar Sakura._

_---pues… este… ¿me podrías hacer un kimono?---_

_---necesitamos el numero de Kazuki--- menciono apenas audible_

_--- ¿sabes lo que te harás en el cabello?--- pregunto la Kakei_

_--- este… quisiera saber si puedo ir a tu casa… ---_

**N:** ahora... el tan esperado capitulo!!!

**C-c:** yea!!!

**cap.11 ¿Quién es esa chica?**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Qué quería Himiko?-

-emmm… este… ¿no te incomoda que te vean tus amigos vestido de chica?-

-¿va a venir Himiko para acá? O.o- el Fuuchouin no lo creía, pensaba que al entrar en la fiesta no iba a ver a nadie conocido, para evitarse la burla y la humillación

-si… y creo que no va a venir sola-

las sospechas de Kazuki fueron ciertas… Himiko no vendría sola, y para acabarla no sabia exactamente con quien vendría, el temor de que llegara con cierto ojiazul aumento al escuchar a Sakura decir que la acompañaban 2 hombres.

-escucha… creo que seria mejor si me voy Sakura, además ya no quiero hacerte perder el tiempo n.n-

-no hay problema, además ya estoy por acabar de peinarte y pues… no es necesario ponerte mucho maquillaje n.n-

-¿me pondrás maquillaje O.o?-

-si n.n!… pero obvio que no mucho, ya que perderías el estilo natural…- menciono con una mano bajo la barbilla

-esta bien… creo que solo por hoy… seré tu conejillo de indias u.u-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-sabes… creo que iremos al muelle-

-y que tengo que ver yo en esto ¬¬-

-pues… que te necesitaremos con nosotros hevn-

-sabes… no creo que sea buena idea n.nU-

-si no aceptas… tus amiguitos vendrán a visitarte otra vez-

-oh no O.o…-

-oh si ¬u¬-

**>>FLASH BACK **

Hevn se encontraba caminando por la apacibles calles de la fortaleza ilimitada (_**N**__: sobre todo "apacibles" xP) _cuando de pronto fue atacada por unos ratones _**N**__: de 4 patas xD)_ la pobre fue corriendo calle abajo hasta llegar a una calle que daba a un callejón sin salida.

-demonios TTTT quiero a mi mami!!!-

Sin que la rubia se diera cuenta, estaban dos hombres espiándola desde la esquina del callejón. No veía muy bien quienes eran ya que estaba concentradísima subiendo a cada cosa que veía frente a ella.

-vaya vaya Hevn… puedes caminar como si nada por la fortaleza y te dan miedo unos ratoncillos- mencionaba desde lejos uno de los hombres

Hevn empezaba a tener miedo, la habían acorralado. Pensó que seria Shido haciéndole una broma, pero no estaba segura, ya que Shido no es el hombre que suele hacer bromas… las esperaba más de…

-¡Ban!- grito la negociadora al ver al ojiazul a pocos metros de ella

-¿le tienes miedo a unos cuantos roedores? ¬u¬ -

-¿acaso los controlas?- no podía creerlo

-no te lo diré… primero quiero saber si nos harías un favor, ya sabes que estamos un poco cortos de dinero y esas cosas-

-que quieres #¬¬-

-pues… por ahora nada… pero después se me ofrecerá algo… chaito! -

de la nada desaparecieron los ratones… había sido victima del jaggan…

**>>FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

-esta bien… ¿Qué quieres?- dijo en tono rendido

-que nos encuentres otro cliente!!! ¬¬-

-Ban sabes que eso es imposible, no te puedo dar otro cliente sin siquiera haber buscado al cocodrilo ¬¬- _(**N**: Ginji no estaba con ellos ya que mencionarían mucho a la mascota y Ban le recomendó que se fuera a otro lado :P)_

-pero por dios! Quien su sano juicio tendría un cocodrilo como mascota ¬¬-

-pues ya sabes… sin cocodrilo de vuelta no hay nuevo cliente-

-al menos nos podrías ofrecer el caso del cliente que vino hace rato-

-¿a quien¿a george? Ah no puedo n.n-

-¿Por qué¿Acaso lo conoces? ¬¬ -

-por que el ya tiene quien le rescate lo que el busca, y claro que lo conozco-

-sabes… es rarito ¬¬… a quien le diste este caso #¬¬-

-no es rarito ¬¬… le di el caso a Kazuki, bueno no fui yo quien se lo dio específicamente n.nU-

-escuche que tu amigo-rarito le pagara una gran suma¿Cómo a ese fenómeno si le puedes conseguir un caso que podría resultar millonario y a nosotros nos das a buscar una maldita mascota estúpida?!! #¬¬-

-ya te dije que yo no le di el caso específicamente a Kazuki, cuando el me contó su problema yo estaba pensando en ustedes, pero vio a Kazuki y prefirió que fuera él el que hiciera esta recuperación-

-o sea que el tiene ciertos privilegios ¬¬ -

-claro que no Ban U¬¬… ¿Qué parte de no le di yo el caso´ no entiendes?- dijo la rubia, haciendo énfasis en las palabras marcadas **(_N_**_: xD)_

- la parte en donde nos menosprecias a nosotros ¬¬-

-eres imposible u.u-

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-oigan…sabían que ya me esta doliendo el trasero?- se quejo el destajador

-llevas diciendo eso durante todo el recorrido ¬¬- mencionaba algo molesta Himiko, y era de aceptarse, ya que el destajador no había cerrado la boca desde que salieron del honky tonk

-sigo insistiendo en que venga Shido a sobármelo n.n-

-ya te dije que no! ¬///¬ - (_**N**__: es necesario decir quien lo dijo?/ __**C-c:**__ noo n.n!)_

y por ponerle atención a lo que el blanco le decía disminuyo la velocidad

-oye Shido, no tenemos demasiado tiempo, todavía tenemos que buscar a ese sujeto para entregarle las pinturas- reclamaba la dama venenos

-ya lo se #¬¬ pero si Akabane no se calla por un momento, menos llegaremos-

-ok, ok, si lo dice shido… n.n-

-ustedes terminaran casados u.uU- comentaba resignada la chica

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-bien, ya quedaste-

-enserio?-

-te quieres ver?- la chica se dirigía hacia el buró de su habitación, donde tenia un espejo -mira- volteo el espejo hacia Kazuki

-oh dios…-

-que?... no te gusta?- la chica estaba desilusionándose, ya que este era el primer extreme makover´ que hacia en su vida

-si!!, me miro super diferente-

-te miras como una chica n.n!

-oye ¬¬ -

-que?... ese no es el caso?- mencionaba la chica para que Kazuki recordara lo que verdaderamente iba a hacer

-si u///u-

-ay vamos afuera para que te vean los chicos- Sakura jalaba al Fuuchouin hacia la puerta

-espera…no… ya me arrepentí- el chico sostenía la perilla de la puerta, de modo que la Kakei no pudiera abrirla

-pero Kazuki, vas a ser visto por mas personas desconocidas que conocidas-

-es por eso que lo acepte, y también es por eso que no permitiré que me vean asi-

Pero sin que el Fuuchouin lo permitiera, alguien abrió la puerta desde afuera, Kazuki no pudo evitarlo por que lo tomaron por sorpresa y además la persona de fuera estaba más fuerte que el chico de adentro.

-ya están? Saben ya se tardaron mu…- el que abrió la puerta desde afuera fue el Kakei, quien se quedo petrificado al ver como habían pintado y arreglado a su novio. Debía aceptar que su hermana hizo un buen trabajo, ya que Kazuki se veía espectacular, hasta podría decirse que opacaba a la chica que estaba a su lado (_**N**__: osease… la cuñada de Kazuki/ __**C-c**__: la mendiga de Sakura asalta-cunas #¬¬)_

El rostro de kazuki estaba pintado ligeramente, en los pomulos traia un rosa difuminado mientras que en los ojos basto un delineador negro paa darle el efecto de los ojos. estaba vistiendo un kimono rosa con el liston negro amarrado a su cintura, lo que lo hacia ver mas delgado de lo que ya era. el cabello lo traia con una cola de caballa baja y algo suelta, dandole mas naturalidad.

El rostro de ambos (_**N**__: entiéndase Kazuki y Juubei xP)_ estaba ligeramente rojo, aunque a Kazuki le sentaba bien.

-ya terminaste Sakura?...- el albino acababa de llegar a la escena pero se quedo mudo al ver a Kazuki -pero… señor Kazuki!!! Es usted?, en verdad, en verdad, parece… chica _"como la chica de mis sueños…"_ _(**N**__: si recuerdan cuando Makubex se escondió en el cuarto de Juubei y descubrió a Kazuki acostado… a eso se refería/__**C-c**__: eSo s dL fic eh?)_

-como me veo Juubei?- el Fuuchouin fue el primero en hablar, pero estaba todavía apenado, que tuvo que mirara al piso primero, antes de voltear al ver a su novio a los ojos

-valió la pena la demora…- menciono exquisitamente el Kakei mientras se acercaba al maestro de los hilos

-calificación?- exigía saber Kazuki, al mismo tiempo que levantaba el rostro, dirigiendo sus labios hasta los de el Kakei

-12…- fue lo ultimo que dijo tras besar al chico frente a el. Dejando anonadados a los dos chicos _**(N:**__ olvide decir que nadie sabia nada de su relación :S/__**C-c**__: algo sumamente importante ¬¬)_

-Makubex… es mejor que nos vayamos…- dijo la chica en un susurro mientras se llevaba a jalones a su niño albino

-ellos dos andan?... _"no lo puedo creer O.o… sabia que eran amigos… mejores amigos…pero no se ven mal n.n"_-

-no lo desmaquilles!- grito la chica ya estando fuera de la escena y como a 10 metros de distancia.

Esto ocasiono que los dos chicos se separaran

-tu hermana no lo sabia verdad?- interrogo Kazuki

-no…- a el Kakei le cayo el veinte, ahora como se lo iba a explicar a su hermana, no era algo muy fácil como oye sabes, ya ando con kazuki´ era algo mas grave. Pensó que su hermana tal vez pensara mal de el, o peor aun… no lo aceptaría como hermano por la simple razón de tener amoríos con alguien del mismo sexo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-bien ya llegamos-

-al fin!- la pelivolacea se bajaba de la camioneta y comenzaba a estirarse

-que hacemos aquí pulpo con patas? #¬¬-

-pues, eso es un secreto n.n- sonreía mientras situaba su dedo índice a la altura de sus ojos (_**N**__: si alguien ha visto Slayers me entenderá xP) -_ah! Y no quiero que por nada del mundo pasen, solo me tardare un poco n.n-

-que haremos entonces? ¬¬- preguntaba el moreno

-lo que siempre hacen cuando no estoy n.n- la chica fue corriendo de la camioneta a la casa de los Kakei, dejando a un Shido atrapado en la camioneta.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-oye Sakura… aun no lo puedo creer… ¿desde cuando anda tu hermano con el señor Kazuki?-

Los dos chicos se habían sentado en la sala (_**C-c**__: n L sillón del pecado xP)_

-no lo se Makubex, pero creo que ya lo sabia-

-¿Cómo? n.ñ- el chico parecía no entender nada

-si, no te fijaste que desde que llego y nos sorprendió en la mesa, en el momento que le hablo Kazuki, se tranquilizo-

Mientras la chica le explicaba al albino, tocaron la puerta y fue la Kakei la que se paro del sillón para atender a la puerta.

-hola Sakura n.n!-

-por fin llegaste, ahora si puedes decirme ¿Por qué tanto misterio en venir a la casa?- la Kakei hace pasar a Himiko y ambas se sientan en el sofa de la sala, quedando frente a Makubex.

-pues veras, solo vengo de entrada por salida… y quisiera que me prestaras un kimono n.nU-

-claro que si n.n-

-en serio… no me lo rentaras ni nada?-

-claro que no, me imagino que es para un rescate y lo necesitaras no?-

-claro… ¿Qué comes que adivinas?-

-ya vez…n.n… si quieres pasar a mi cuarto, ahí te hare uno especialmente para ti-

-no te tardaras verdad- la dama venenos se iba levantando del sofa e iba siguiendo a la chica del manto.

En el camino se encontró a Juubei que se dirigía para la sala, seguido de una "chica".

-oye Juubei, tan pronto olvidaste a Kazuki?- menciono de forma picarona la dama venenos

al oir este comentario tanto Juubei como Kazuki se pusieron rojos

_-"a poco somos tan predecibles"-_ pensó el Fuuchouin

_-"¿desde cuando saben que me gusta Kazuki?... si nunca se lo dije a nadie"-_ no es necesario decir quien lo penso.

Los dos chicos (_**N**__: entiendase Juubei y Kazuki)_ se fueron casi corriendo hacia la sala, dejando a la dama venenos, algo sacada de onda

-oye… ¿Quién es la chica con la que iba Juubei?- pregunto la comunicativa pelivolacea

-es Kazuki…-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nikky: y asi se quedo!!!

Chizu-chan: eso es to- esperemos la actualizacion... kmo pa' proximo anho n.n

N: oye claro que no ... weno... tardare un poquito n.nU. en fin... espero haber desatado los cabos n.nU

C-c: i x si no c dieron cuenta... mi makubex esta de nuestro lado!!!

N: jeje un poco yaoista-precoz nos salio el niño este n.nU

C-c: no le digas precoz... weno... si es ...

N: yo me retiro n.n

C-c: nos vemos en otro capitulo!!!

N & C-c: bai bai booo!!

**[..:• COMERCIAL •:..**

si te gusta el yaoi en shaman king, con las parejas de renxhoro y lysxhao... entonces ve mi fic "por favor besame" _(un titulo algo provocativo n.n)_

y si te gusta la parejita de zabuxhaku entonces lo tuyo es "aqui estas...ni soñando podria ser verdad"

**N:** reviews!!!

**C-c:** seran bien recibidox n.n


	12. La fiesta o el muelle?

**Rescate o intercambio???**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake (y Chizu-chan nn)**

**Pairings: KazukixJuubei, GinjixBan**

**Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece TwT, solo lo uso para fines lucrativos y diversión (si yo juera dueña de los get backers…) pero no lo eres ¬¬ (uu) y no lo seras nunca (ToT) buahahahaha (tu tampoko) ¬¬ infeliz…**

**Nikky:** regrese!!!

**Chizy-chan:** vaia ¬¬

**N:** sowwy!!! Tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza TTTT

**C-c:** si como no, ahí andas d welemoles subiendo capi del otro fic, pero de este no… y tienes descuidado el de Naruto ¬¬

**N:** ay lo se… ya no se si podre continuar ese… TTTT

**C-c:** weno… tus problemas no nos importan… reviews!!!

**PARA:**

**Kimmy Angry:** pues asi es amiga!!! ya estamos de vuelta!!!... pues si... me di cuenta de que los habia hecho demasiado predecibles ¬¬ (demasiado eh?) basta!!!... pues el besito de ban y ginji, creo que tendra que esperar hasta el otro capitulo jeje (espero i tngas paciencia kn exta ninha eh?) poes... en este capitulo sabras lo que hara akabane con shido mientras Himiko no esta (m suena a la kncioncita de: "jugaremos en la camioneta mientras Himiko no esta, i si Himiko aparece todo lo arruinara") jeje no hagas caso a Chizu-chan... solo es una antigua cancion de niños... que claro no contiene las palabras "camioneta" ni "himiko" ni las demas te coidax!!!

**neon-san:** ya se... ya se que son demasiado predecibles u.u... y que bueno que a ti tambien te guste la parejita de Lys y hao!!! (oh! mas fanaticas ¬¬) tu no lo podrias comprender por que nunca sales de tu banXGinji... sabes? hay vida despues de eso... quiero decir que hay mas parejas!... y gracias por leer mi otro fic!! en verdad te agradezco que te tomes tu tiempo para leer mis mensadas jeje y espero con ansias tu review!! te me coidax!!

**N: **y las famosas frasecitas!!!

* * *

_---sabes… creo que iremos al muelle-_

_---y que tengo que ver yo en esto ¬¬-_

_---pues… que te necesitaremos con nosotros hevn-_

_-como me veo Juubei?-_

_-por fin llegaste, ahora si puedes decirme ¿Por qué tanto misterio en venir a la casa?-_

_-pues veras, solo vengo de entrada por salida… y quisiera que me prestaras un kimono n.nU-_

* * *

**N:** sowwy si en ste fic no puse mucho de Ginji y ban TTTT 

**C:** ay ¬¬

**N:** es que no quiero poner algo, hasta que esten todos juntillos n.n

**C-c:** ¬¬

**N:** que empiece el fic!

**Cap. 12 La fiesta o el muelle?**

-este… Kazuki…-

-si… Juubei-

-vamos afuera ¿si?-

-claro-

ambos chicos, que hace dos segundos se habian sentado se fueron hacia la puerta, dejando a un albino aun en desconcierto sentado en un sofa.

_-"sigo creyendo que se ven lindos n.n"-_ pensaba Makubex

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

tanto el maestro de las agujas voladoras como el Fuuchouin estaban fuera de la casa de los kakei, este recargado sobre la puerta mientras que el pelilargo estaba frente a el, como si estuviera esperando que el mayor hiciera algo o al menos le dijera algo.

-kazuki… este… yo queria… decirt…- el kakei no termino, ya que el maestro de los hilos se habia posesionado de sus labios, arrebatandole el tan ansiado beso del dia. Solo los unio y los volvio a separar, para notar como habia dejado al mayor de asombrado.

- te lo debia- murmuro Kazuki entre dientes mientras mantenia una sonrisa seductora en su rostro.

-oh si…- unio los labios por segunda vez con los de su pequeño abrazandolode forma protectora

-vamonos…- susurro apenas se libraba de los brazos de su amante y colocaba los suyos alrededor del cuello del kakei.

- jeje… a donde quieres que nos vayamos koi…-

el chico con kimono se sorpendio tanto que se sonrojo notoriamente, esas palabras… solo las mencionaba cuando tenia algo en mente.

-sabes?... creo que tengo algo de tiempo libre… hasta llegar a donde me dijo el señor George- mencionaba de tono picarón mientras dibujaba pequeños circulos en el pecho del kakei

-aun no me haz dicho con exactitud a donde vas a ir-

-pues… -puso el dedo indice bajo su barbilla y miraba hacia el cielo -mira, primero tenia que conseguir ropa… ya que la consegui, ahora debo de buscar a Makubex para que me preste su comunicador y me ayude con el rescate y ya después me voy a ir al barco del muelle, que es en donde se efectuara la fiesta de la princesa y es ahí donde tengo que quitarle el collar y ponerle este…- saco un collar extremadamente hermoso del pequeño bolso que traia -que este es el verdadero collar, y no la copia chafa barata que se llevo la princesa-

-oh…-

-asi que antes de hacer TODO eso… tengo algo de tiempo libre…- se acerco al mayor

-en serio?...- el kakei tambien se aproximo a su pequeño

el Fuuchouin apenas logro afirmar antes de que los labios del kakei atraparan los suyos, primero los unio y los separo como al princiopio, le encantaba hacer eso; ya que después se separaba rapidamente para ver la reaccion que habia logrado crear en su amante, cosa que al kakei ya lo estaba colmando y coloco una mano tras la nuca del pelilargo, atrayendolo mas a su rostro, de modo que no se separara. Gracias a que los dos habian logrado, tras meses de practica de besar y respirar al mismo tiempo, no hubo muchas interrumpciones para agarrar aire.

-e… espera… juu…Juubei- apenas y lograba completar una palabra debido a las descargas de placer que el kakei le daba al besarlo en el cuello

-no tengo planeado detenerme…- ronroneo en el oido del maestro de los hilos

-juubei… ¿Cómo demonios vamos… a tener sexo… si traigo puesto un kimono?-

el mayor se separo rapidamente de su koi y lo miro a los ojos, las mejillas rosadas y la frente aperlada del sudor, tuvoq eu apretarse las manos fuertemente para evitar lanzarsele otra vez y tratar de pensar en el modo de quitarle ese estupido kimono pero sin arrugarlo ni mancharlo.

-tengo una idea- una sonrisa casi maquiavelica se formo en el rostro del kakei, cosa que aterro al maestro de los hilos, ya que el kakei, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba tranquilo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-enserio era Kazuki?-

-por que no me quieres creer Himiko?-

-ay… es que … se veia como una chica… n.nU… debo decirte que hiciste un trabajo excelente-

-gracias… aun que yo solo le puse el kimono, un poco de rubor y le recogi el cabello-

-ooh, asi que el kakei tiene un diamante en bruto en sus manos…- susurro

-que dijiste?-

-nada n.nU ya acabe-

-tan pronto?

-si-

-bueno, gracias… ya me voy!!- grito mientras caminaba hacia la salida

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-alejate…-

-tu sabes que si quieres…-

-dije que te alejes…-

-ay vamos shido…- el destajador hacia un puchero -tenemos que aprovechar que la pulpo bulimica no esta para interrumpirnos- se acercaba otra vez al moreno

-ya te dije que no quiero nada contigo ¬¬-

-si no quisieras nada desde hace tiempo te habrias salido de la camioneta… sabes? La puerta sigue abierta…como la dejo la pulpo-

akabane habia descubierto al domador de bestias, era cierto que desde hace tiempo que la puerta seguia abierta y era tambien cierto de que solo estaba llendo de lado a lado por los dos asientos de enfrente.

-ya no te resistas mas…- dicho esto, el destajador coloco sus labios en el cuello del moreno, provocando miles de descargas por todo su cuerpo.

Mientras el Dr. Jackal seguia besando el cuello del moreno, este colocaba su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento del piloto, dejandose llevar por la embriagadora y a la vez relajante sensación. Los besos fueron pasando a pequeñas mordidas, hasta que el destajador se paso hacia enfrente y se sento en los muslos de shido, quien seguia en la misma posición: cabeza postrada en el respaldo y manos al lado del asiento. No se atrevia a subirlas, temia que pasara lo que siempre evito. El destajador poso sus manos en el cuello del moreno, para evitar que se moviera o se quitara, fue pasando su lengua hasta llegar al oido del domador de bestias.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Juubei, creo que esto no funcionara- mencionaba algo fastidiado el fuuchouin

-ay claro que si Kazuki, pero que negativo eres-

-alguien podria venir-

dicho y hecho. Apenas y Juubei lograba luchar por desamarrar el cinturón del kimono de la espalda de Kazuki cuando la dama venenos salio de la casa de los kakei y los vio. Su cara no cabia del asombro y solo se fue coriendo.

-te dije que alguien nos veria- menciono el maestro de los hilos derrotado

-estupidos kimonos…ven!- grito mientras llevaba a Kazuki del brazo por la fortaleza, que muy apenas podia mantener el paso del mayor

-e…espera Juubei!, que no vez que no puedo correr con el kimono?!-

-kazuki…por que demonios te ponias tan temprano el kimono? Que no es la fiesta hasta la noche?-

-si, pero queria ahorrar tiempo-

-joder…-

muy apenas lograron salir rapido de la fortaleza, ya que Kazuki apenas y podia dar tres pasos cuando Juubei apenas llebaba uno. salieron a la cuidad y como el honky tonk no estaba muy lejos de ese lugar Juubei dirigio en esa direccion al pelilargo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-puta madre…- susurro en el oido del moreno. El cual, algo enfadado por lo que dijo y por que paro de besar su cuello, lo separo de éste.

-que te pasa?!!- menciono exasperado

-la pulpo- menciono mientras se bajaba de los muslos del moreno y se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto, el moreno volteo hacia la izquierda y vio como Himiko hacia el intento por poder correr lo mas rapido posible y tomo el tiempo que le costaria a la pelivolacea llegar a la camioneta para poder recuperarse.

-ya llegue!... ahora si… a la fiesta!!!-

-oye que nosotros no nos cambiaremos?- protesto el destajador

-no n.n! ustedes me esperaran afuera, por si al tipo se le ocurre huir-

-esta bien ¬¬- menciono el moreno

-oigan… ¿Qué sucedió en mi ausencia?-

-nada ¬///¬-

-nada ¬u¬-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-bien, entonces le diras a la señora del cocodrilo que nos cansamos de buscarlo ¬¬-

-oye…ban…-

-que quieres Ginji ¬¬?... podrias salirte de ahí?- el castaño se estaba cansando tambien de cierto rubio que estaba debajo de una mesa

-es que dijiste la palabra mala TT.TT-

-ya… que es lo que querias?-

-no dijiste que iriamos al muelle?-

-es cierto…no hemos buscado ahí ¬¬-

-miren… por que ustedes dos no se dirigen al muelle… si la mascota no se encuentra ahí, eso quiere decir que ya buscaron en todas partes; cuando regresen sin el cocodrilo yo misma me comunicare con la señora a decirle que su mascota no esta en la cuidad-

-haria eso por nosotros señorita hevn?- Ginji tenia los ojos acuosos

-claro… _"Aparte de que no quiero que ban haga algo estupido"_ aquí los estare esperando n.nU-

y asi los get backers salieron del honky tonk no sin antes notar como Juubei venia caminando con una chica de la mano

-mira ban! Es Juubei-

-si Ginji, pero no tenemos el tiempo suficiente como para esperarlo… vámonos ¬¬-

-pero por que? TTTT-

-escuchame… quiero ir al muelle lo mas pronto posible, para rescatar a un animal estupido si?-

-esta bien TTTT-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

la negociadora apenas se iba a sentar cuando ve que Juubei entra por la puerta del establecimiento y se vuelve a poner de pie.

-juubei!... Kazuki ya esta listo para el rescate?... es dentro de pocas horas-

-por que mejor no le preguntas a el?- menciona mientras jala aa Kazuki a dentro del establecimiento

-kazuki!?... en verdad eres tu?-

-si u///u-

-ay te ves divino n///n… ejem, George esta esperandote en el muelle-

-si gracias, pero, como vamos a llegar pronto?-

-no te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control- dicho esto, la rubia sacaba su celular mientras marcaba un numero y esperaba respuesta colocandolo en su oido -si?... George, ya esta aquí…aja… si… ya va para alla- colgo

-que fue? Que dijo?-

-george ya esta avisado de tu llegada aquí, y quiere que vayas de inmediato a reunirte con el al muelle-

-de inmediato?...-

-no te preocupes Kazuki… una limosina te espera afuera-

-que?... pe…pero-

-ya anda vete!- la rubio daba pequeños empujones a la espalda de Kazuki, forzandolo a salir del honky tonk

-pero y Juubei?-

-ira contigo-

**Continuara…**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Nikky**: ahora si… los cabos ya no estan sueltos!

**Chizu-chan**: k?

**N:** ahora que creen que pasara?

**C-c:** no c TTTT

**N:** pues… todos, de algun modo, estaran juntos en la fiesta n.n!

**C-c:** kyyaa!!!

**N:** dije de algun modo ¬¬

**C-c:** buu!... espero k pase algo mas interesante…

**N:** lo se! Y siento mucho que el capi alla quedado corto TTTT… nomas 3 hojas de word me salieron TToTT y pues… con algunos horrores de ortografia u.u, pero la cuestion era actualizar!

**C-c:** y lo hiciste a como de lugar vdd? ¬u¬

**N:** obvio!... bueno… espero reviews!

**C-c**: los keremz!!!

**N & C-c:** bay bay booooo!


	13. ¿Cual es el plan?

**Rescate o intercambio???**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake (y Chizu-chan nn)**

**Pairings: KazukixJuubei, GinjixBan**

**Nikky**: wolla!!!

**Chizu-chan**: regresamox!!!

**N:** y por fin pude continuar este capi, ya que tenia la idea de cómo queria continuarlo, pero me quede en blanco al estar frente a la computadora… tuve un bloqueo, pero pues ya estoy aquí tratando de poner todo en orden

**C-c**: i puex… en este capi veran de todo!

**N:** si!!, veran como los cabos comienzan a amarrarse y los personajes estan tan cerca de encontrarse entre si, pero nunca lo hacen… bueno al menos en este capi no…

**C-c:** pero no coman ansiax!!!

**N:** el proximo… espero que me salga mas largo… pero igual, si este no es largo, al menos los sacan de dudas… para ponerles otras muahaha

**C-c:** i luego dicen k la mala soi io

**N:** si… como no… ahora los reviews!!!

PARA:

neon-san: pues asi es amiga, resulto que juubei va a acompañar a nuestro mestro de los hilos... aww sinceramente estos dos hacen una pareja hermosa... y pues asi es, va a ir a cuidarlo... va a ir a cuidar a su lindo koi jojo... y no te alarmes que el pervertido puede ser otro jaja... y en este capi los cabos se unen eh?

Kimmi Angry: ay lo se!!! la espera fue larga... pero aqui esta!!!... y lo del beso apasionado... este... creo que jeje ai para la otra jaja...lo se!!! lo de la maldita pulpo jaja... me encanta hacerlos perder la razon cuando himiko no esta, para cuando vuelva los encuentre haciendo maroma y media... y aparte que los interrumpa jaja... que perversa soy...y pues asi es... shido se hace del rogar pero bien que le gusta.

y conforme a los de los seriecitos eso es cierto... en serio que tienes que cuidarte de ellos, por que ni sabes muy bien como son, a lo mejor son unos pervertidos de primera... o unos calientes como nuestro querido juubei comprendera jaja... salurockz!!! espero que te guste este capitulo y nos leemos en el otro jaja

Manabishi: jaja lo se!!!... quien se hubiera imaginado semejante cosa de alguien tan seriecito como juubei... pero los seriecitos son los mas peligrosos ne?...y pues lo de la limosina no pasara u.uU y pues si te gusto como salio kazuki en el capi anterior... te encantara en este... besos!!

Sugarleshes: lo del capitulo 3 jaja es cierto me cachaste!!! jaja... no lo podia evitar... esa frase que le dice la hermana de shindou jaja... realmente eso me mata!...

y lo del lemon... creo que no sera en este fic... creo que tendre que hacer una continuacion de este fic, pero si no lees este no te preocupes, como quiera le entenderas a el otro... ya que tengo unas ideas locas en la cabeza en este momento jaja... no te preocupes tomare muy en cuenta ese lemon entre shido y akabane... ya que muchos me lo han pedido y de hecho se que la pareja es totalmente extraña... pero ¿que no es extraño en el yaoi?. asi que ya estoy planeando eso ¬u¬

Chivizuke: gracias por leerme!! y pues ya no te hare esperar jaja aqui esta el otro capi!!!

Aelilim: me agrada que te agrade mi fic jojo y lo de las caritas jeje lo se... creo que se me fue la mano con los primeros episodios... y tambien notas de la autora -.-U... y no te preocupes... me encanta que me hagan criticas constructivas!!!... no me desagradan, es mas, me encantan por que asi puedo ver mis errores y asi aprender de ellos... so... muchas gracias... y espero tu critica en este fic vale?... y ya me di una vuelta a la pagina... no cometere esos errores ya u.uU

Matakishi-chan: asi es!!! kazuki si se vistio de mujer!!!... y claro que lo continuare... mas por ustedes... mis lectoras TTTT... y gracias por entenderme con eso de la ortografia... pero cuando me di cuenta de que lo habia subido con infinitos horrores de ortografia... pues me tuve que disculpar jojo... y espero que coca-cola no te demande xD!... y aqui veran un poco mas de juubei y kazuki... disfruta el capi!!!

**N:** y gracias a todas y todos los lectores que son mis soles en mis dias soleados!!!...y para que queden en sintonia y no le pierdan el hilo…

* * *

_---oigan… ¿Qué sucedió en mi ausencia?---_

_---nada ¬///¬---_

_---quiero ir al muelle lo mas pronto posible, para rescatar a un animal estupido si?---_

_---esta bien TTTT---_

_---pero y Juubei?---_

* * *

**N: **y ahora el delicioso fic

**C-c:** delicioso?...

**Cap. 13 ¿Cuál es el plan?**

-¿estas nervioso?-

-un poco-

-todo saldrá bien- se acerco para darle un beso en los labios

-si lo se… pero… ¿y que tal si descubren que yo no soy la princesa?-

-Kazuki, deja de preocuparte por esas cosas, te ves… te vez… hermoso…-menciono a lo bajo e y un poco sonrojado, ya que todavía le apenaba decir cosas lindas, pero con tal de ver a su niño feliz, las diría todo el tiempo.

-gracias- contesto al halago el Fuuchouin con un leve rosa como chapas, si estaba levemente pintado con rubor, este evento hizo que se pusiera el color mas rosa aun.

Después de eso, se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que el otro hablase y rompiera el hielo

la atmósfera comenzó a ponerse tensa, ellos dos, solos, sin alguna persona que los observara, ya que el chofer tenia el vidrio ahumado hacia arriba, de manera que no pudiera ver absolutamente nada. El Kakei aprovecho esa dulce ventaja que tenia para hacerle al Fuuchouin algo más que caricias.

Se acerco lentamente hacia el pelilargo, delicadamente coloco su mano en el cuello del Fuuchouin y se acerco hacia el.

-Juubei ¿Qué ha…- Kazuki no continua la frase por que los labios de su novio lo habían interrumpido.

El Kakei no pudo resistirse a la tentación de que estuvieran por fin solos y lo aprovecho al máximo, antes de que las manos del Fuuchouin se posicionaran en su pecho lanzándolo hacia atrás

-Juubei, no creo que aquí podamos…-

-Kazuki, ya lo has estado posponiendo mucho…-

-entonces ¿quieres que el tipo me vea?-

-¿que?-

-¡pues si!, quieres que el tipo me vea ahí todo desnudo en el piso de la limosina, y que tal si es un pervertido de primera y nos tome fotos y las suba a internet ¿eh?-

-estas paranoico- menciono acercando sus labios otra vez al maestro de los hilos -ya drama queen- (NOTAS!)

-drama queen ¿yo?-

-si-

-esta bien… creo que me debo de calmar un poco ¿ne?-

-así es- el Kakei se acerco por tercera vez a su amante y con una mano lo rodeo por la cintura y lo acerco a el -todo saldrá bien- comento mientras se perdía entre sus labios

xXx

Durante todo el camino tanto el destajador como el moreno no hicieron ruido alguno, mientras que la pelivolacea no paraba de hablar de lo hermoso que estaba su kimono, y de cómo hacia juego con su cabello y de que como tenia flores de loto que combinaban con su estrella en el pómulo.

-ya pulpo, ya sabemos que en tu vida haz usado un kimono… ¿podrías guardar silencio?-pregunto quejoso el aperlado

-ay Akabane, pero que celoso estas-

-celoso ¿yo?... ¿de ti?-

-no… de que tu no te puedes poner un kimono tan lindo como el que traigo yo-

-¿quieres que me ponga un kimono?- ahora el Dr. Jackal le preguntaba al piloto, es decir, a Shido.

El domador de bestias no omitía palabra alguna, lo que causo que el destajador le preguntara otra vez, obteniendo la misma respuesta

-ya llegamos- fue lo único que salio de los labios del moreno

-Shido pero es demasiado temprano- protesto la dama venenos

-entonces… ¿jugaremos cartas en lo que se hace de noche?- pregunto el destajador sacando una caja de cartas de quien sabe donde

-esta bien…- mencionaron los otro dos

xXx

-mira Ban, ya busque aquí y no hay rastro del cocodrilo-

-busca mejor-

-ya busque- el rubio comenzó a hacer pucheros

-no Ginji, no te hagas… todavía tenemos que recorrer este sendero que nos lleva directo al muelle-

-¿y si lo recorremos y no hay indicio de que la mascota este aquí podemos irnos?- hablo lo mas rápido que pudo el emperador relámpago

-si Ginji, pero primero debemos recorrer esto- menciono el castaño apuntando todo un camino que los llevaba al muelle

lo fueron recorriendo cada quien de un lado, de esquina a esquina, de modo que estaban algo separados, pero esto no impidió que el ojiazul volteara despistadamente a ver al rubio, mientras este ultimo estaba maravillado por como el cielo se unía a lo lejos con el mar, formando un celeste mezclarse con el profundo azul del mar.

xXx

El camino en la limosina fue lo mas frustrante para el Kakei, ya que tuvo que soportar de que el pelilargo le negara su dosis de sexo, como también se la pasaba diciendo de los riesgos que podría tener si es que llegaban a hacerlo en la limosina, y también estuvo soportándolo mientras se quejaba de que el kimono se le había manchado en el trayecto de la fortaleza al Honky Tonk

-Kazuki… ¿no se te olvido algo?- el Kakei deseaba hacer que su niño guardara silencio aunque sea por una milésima de segundo.

La pregunta puso a Kazuki a pensar, mientras que el maestro de las agujas voladoras disfrutaba el bello silencio que extraño por todo el resto del recorrido

-no, no se me olvida nada, ya traigo el comunicador de Makubex-

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?-

-pues cuando nos salimos lo agarre de la mesa de donde lo había dejado-

-¿Dónde lo guardabas?-

-no querrás saber- sonrió apenado

-créeme que si- el Kakei se acercaba por enésima vez al maestro de los hilos, cuando el carro se detuvo, anunciándoles que ya habían llegado a donde seria la fiesta

-llegamos- exclamo el Fuuchouin y dio un pequeño beso a su novio -vamos, tu me ayudaras con este rescate- menciono jalándolo fuera de la limosina

En cuanto el Kakei y Kazuki pusieron un pie fuera de la limosina, todos comenzaron a verlos y a murmuran entre ellos frases como que linda niña´ que hermoso kimono´ que envidia ser ese hombre´ y cosas por el estilo. Juubei no pudo hacer otra cosa, mas que ponerse totalmente rojo. Tenia que aceptar que Kazuki se veía hermoso con ese atuendo, pero el no iba completamente vestido para la ocasión.

-Kazuki… yo no ando arreglado para entrar a la fiesta-

-eso lo se, tu te quedaras con el señor George en un bote y me ayudaras con el resto- susurro en el oído al Kakei

Caminaron por toda la alfombra roja que llevaba hasta el interior del barco, donde la fiesta empezaría hasta dentro de una hora. Los fotógrafos comenzaron con los flashazos (NOTAS!) hacia el Fuuchouin. Este solo pudo entre cerrar los ojos y colocar su antebrazo frente a su cara.

-vamos princesa Scarlett- grito uno de los fotógrafos.

Fue ahí donde Kazuki recordó que el estaba ahí para hacerse pasar por la princesa. Lo primero que hizo fue susurrarle al Kakei lo siento´ y el maestro de las agujas voladoras quedo confundido y solo puedo ver como su niño ponía sus manos en su pecho y lo empujaba fuera de la alfombra y fuera de la vista de los paparazzis, para así el poder "modelar" para ellos. Ya cuando el fotógrafo se canso de tomar fotos, con una sonrisa le indico al pelilargo que ya podía entrar al barco. El Fuuchouin camino como si de una pasarela se tratara, después al entrar se encontró con George que estaba al lado de las escaleras para abordar al barco y junto a el estaba Juubei. Kazuki miro hacia atrás para verificar que nadie lo estaba viendo y se fue hacia el lado donde se encontraban los dos hombres que lo estaban esperando.

-¿Qué sucede señor George?- pregunto Kazuki

-ay lo hiciste divino- exclamo el señor mientras abrazaba al maestro de los hilos - ¿estas segura que eres hombre?-

-si señor… ¿Por qué?- el Fuuchouin aun estaba confundido

-ay por que lo hiciste como toda una top model- (notas!)

-este… gracias…-

-ahora el plan es el siguiente-

xXx

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando la chica se decidió por salir ya de la camioneta y perseguir al hombre que les debía de pagar por el rescate de sus pinturas

-bien chicos… les pediré un último favor- la chica unía sus manos como si estuviera orando

-dime-

-¿Qué quieres pulpo?-

-les pido de favor que no hagan sus cositas ¿si¿que tal si el tipo se me escapa por que no me quiere pagar el rescate? Y ustedes están entretenidos y no lo ven, así que les pido que se abstengan… al menos hasta que encuentre al tipo-

-esta bien-

-lo que digas anoréxica-

-otra cosa… si sucede algo- extiende su mano y le entrega al moreno un celular -no duden en llamarme ¿si?-

-esta bien Himiko-

-ya vete pulpo anoréxico-

-ay no me quieras tanto Akabane- bufo la chica

-no lo haré- sonrió el destajador

xXx

-Ban, ya se esta haciendo de noche y no hemos encontrado al animal ese- se quejo el rubio

-no digas eso Ginji, que todavía nos falta recorrer el muelle-

-mira, además ni podemos recorrerlo todo por que ahí esta ese barco enorme-

-tengo una idea… ¿Qué tal si solo recorremos ese gran barco y regresamos con Hevn y le decimos que ya lo buscamos en el muelle?-

-¿Qué eso no es hacer trampa?-

-dime… ¿quieres seguir buscando al cocodrilo?- el ojiazul miro muy seriamente a su compañero y pudo observar como la cara del rubio cambiaba de confundido a aterrado, sabia que en cualquier momento se le abalanzaría encima por decir esa palabra que tanto le aterraba al ojiavellana.

Así que se izo hacia atrás con tal de que el rubio se cayera de lleno a suelo, prefería eso a estarlo soportando que se colgara de su cuello mientras le gritaba al oído, pero sus cálculos fueron errados, ya que no contó con que una tabla salida del camino del muelle le impidiera dar un paso hacia atrás, con tal de no caerse trato de agarrarse de lo primero que encontrara, miro rápidamente al frente para ver como el rubio se abalanzaba sobre el por haber dicho la palabra que tanto temía. El castaño no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrazar al emperador relámpago y dejarse caer de lleno sobre las tablas que comprendían el camino del muelle. El golpe fue muy duro para el ojiazul, que se tuvo que quedar recostado por un tiempo, mientras que el rubio se quedo acostado con la cabeza reposada sobre el pecho del poseedor del jaggan y con ambos brazos rejuntados también en el pecho del Midou.

-¿Ginji estas bien?-

Al ver que el aludido no contestaba le movió el hombro con la mano derecha mientras repetía su nombre. Hasta que por fin el rubio levanto el rostro apoyando sus manos en el pecho del castaño.

Ban pudo ver esos ojos avellana tan lindos, como lo miraban suplicantes a esperar algo, lo pudo entender cuando sintió los dedos de Ginji clavarse en su camisa mientras el rubio se aproximaba al ojiazul y el poseedor del jaggan paso sus manos al rostro del rubio y lo acercaba mas a el. Pudo ver perfectamente como los ojos del emperador empezaban a cerrarse y abría lentamente su boca

Continuara…

xXx

drama queen: es cuando alguien hace un mitote por algo que es insignificante

flashazos: cuando los camarografos o fotografos se ponen de acuerdo para tomar fotografias a diestra y siniestra

top model: modelo que es la mejor de las mejores

**Nikky:** ta tan!!! Uy por fin pude actualizar este fic!!!, ya se me hacia que lo iaba a dejar para el proximo año nuevo!!!

**Chizu-chan**: serias capax d hacernox eso TTTT

**N:** no, como crees… solo les diria que no lo podria continuar hasta que la musa haga su aparicion

**C-c:** si kmo no

**N:** y pues… que creen que parasa en el otro capitulo… ¿ban y Ginji se daran un beso tan deseado que no se lo han dado en este fic¿encontraran al cocodrilo¿Himiko encontrara al tipo que les debe lo de la recuperacion de las pinturas¿es verdad que Himiko es una pulpo anorexica¿podran tener "algo" en la camioneta el destajador y shido¿sera una camioneta el lugar indicado para perder la virginidad¿lograra Kazuki reemplazar el collar sin que nadie se de cuenta¿Kazuki podria sustituir a la princesa¿Kazuki podria concursar en "american's next top model"¿la autora al fin pondra lemon?... pues… quedense en sintonia del proximo capitulo de este fic… que espero poder actualizar pronto jojo

**C-c:** sin max ni max… nos leemos pronto!

**N:** reviews!! Quejas y sugerencias… ia lo saben…

**C-c & N: bai bai booooo!**


	14. ¿eso es un cocodrilo?

**Rescate o intercambio???**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake (y Chizu-chan nn)**

**Pairings: KazukixJuubei, GinjixBan, AkabanexShido**

**Nikky:** hola hola hola!!!... dios santo… ya hace mucho que no subo fic TTTT

**Chizu-chan**: si… de vex en coando te acuerdas de nosotras las damnificadas

**N**: es que la escuela!!!

**C-c:** todas tenemos problemas con la escoela ¬¬

**N:** pero yo tengo problemas con la mia… dejenme y me recupero y haber que onda…

**C-c:** okay…

N: y ahora los reviews… por que estoy aprendiendo a enviarlos directamente a los correos… y pues… si no se enviaron… aquí los respondere… va?

PARA:

**matakishi-chan**: gracias, y que bueno que te haya gustado n.n! y mas importante aun... QUE TE GUSTA EL YAOI!!!... "yaoi make's the world go around" (en cristiano por favor ¬¬) que el yaoi hace al mundo girar... espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo!

**YukiKaiba**:lo de drama queen le quedaba a la perfeccion o no?, ya estaba vestido de princesa, ademas las princesas tienden a ser "drama queen's" no?  
y conforme a lo del beso... en este capi habra beso!!! jaja asi es!, complacida estas!!!  
y... akabane sabes que no se resiste a estar a solas con shido sin hacer "algo" y lo del kimono... creeme que me imagine a akabane en kimono y noo!!... mala imagen mental X.x  
nos vemos chao!!!

**Pastelito**:haber... espera TTTT... bueno... lo que sucedio con kazuki y juubei, pues no queria poner un lemon en una limosina POR DIOS!, y pues si, lo unico que se arruinaria seria el maquillaje...  
ginji y ban... ter llevaras una sorpresa hoy!!... se que van un poco lentos con lo del rescate... pero los estoy retrasando para el gran final!... y en este capi... ya encontraron al cocodrilo!!!... al enos ya es un avance ne?  
shido y akabane... no me puedes decir que estan un poco lentos que ya hasta hacen un lemon en la camioneta por dios!!! y pues... si! cada vez los interrumpen mas jaja, me encanta imaginar la cara de shido cada vez que los descubren jaja  
y el mensaje personal si lo recibi... y yo estoy tratando de enviar los reviews a traves de la pagina, para asi ya no ponerlos en el capi.. jojo... y estoy 100 segura que te di mi correo... bueno... te lo doy otra vez... berenickamelia(arroba)hot...

**neon-san:**jaja yo tambien estube riendome al mismo tiempo que lo escribia jaja... que ocurrencias de ese hombre... i luego como dijo "estas segura que eres hombre" jaja ay eso fue lo mas gracioso!!... y pues espera la proxima acutalizacion... y hoy te llevaras una sorpresa con kazuki!!!

**Reira-chan**:lo se... las actualizaciones estan demorando un poco... casi un mes TTTT... falta de tiempo e imaginacion!!! mi musa se a perdido (se jue a bailar la cumbia kn la luna!!) ai no mama! (oo dijiste una maldicion) glup... lo siento... sorri!!!, pero tratare de no tardarme en actualizar en el proximo capitulo... eso espero TT.TT

**N**: y pues… las cosas se pondran buenas!!!

**C-c**: exo espero ¬¬

* * *

_-esta bien… creo que me debo de calmar un poco ¿ne?-_

_-así es-_

_-entonces… ¿jugaremos cartas en lo que se hace de noche?-_

_-ahora el plan es el siguiente-_

_-otra cosa… si sucede algo no duden en llamarme ¿si?-_

_-¿Ginji estas bien?-

* * *

_

**Cáp. 14 ¿eso es un cocodrilo?**

George y Juubei estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba en el lujoso bote, podían ver todo desde una pequeña balsa. Los auriculares ayudaban mucho, ya que pudieron ver a Kazuki entrar al barco y saludar a todos como si nada.

-oiga ¿esta seguro que nadie sabrá que Kazuki no es la princesa?-

-claro, eso si la princesa no llega a tiempo-

-¿Cómo?-

-pues… tendrá que estar cubriéndose para que no este en el mismo lugar que la princesa, solo necesito que la intercepte en el momento en que la princesa entre al baño a darse una retocada antes de que la cámaras empiecen a grabar y ahí le de el collar… es todo lo que tiene que hacer tu novia-

-que no es una chica ¿Qué usted no entiende?-

-es que con esas facciones, cualquiera se confundiría-

_ Me oyen _

-claro Kazuki-

_ No encuentro a la princesa _

- quédate en el baño hija- menciono George

_ ¿Qué? _

-Kazuki, hazle caso-

_ ¿Quieres que le haga caso a este señor?... Juubei me esta pidiendo que entre al baño de mujeres… _

- solo vas a estar ahí unos cuantos minutos -

_ Esta bien… solo por que lo dices tu Juubei… ah hola! _

-¿Kazuki?-

-no esta hablando contigo… creo que por accidente dejo el auricular prendido-

_ Ay si claro… pero… OK esta bien… ¿pero enseguida regresamos verdad? _

-¿con quien esta hablando Kazuki?-

-¿Por qué no mejor lo compruebas?- George le extendía los binoculares

Al agarrar Juubei los binoculares, busco desesperadamente a su niño y lo fue encontrando junto a un montón de chavas con glamorosos vestidos.

_-"okay… solo esta platicando"-_

Pero la expresión del rostro del Kakei cambio cuando un hombre de acerco a Kazuki, y pudo oir con facilidad lo que le estaba diciendo el Fuuchouin.

_ ¿Mande?... ah… si claro, no creo que haya algún conveniente _

La cara de Juubei estaba mas roja que antes; y no era por que estaba apenado, si no, por que la furia de ver a otro hombre acercársele a su niño lo ponía en ese estado. Y la cara del señor no se veía de muy buen aspecto.

_-"el estúpido esta coqueteando con Kazuki"-_

-disculpe… señor Juubei ¿se encuentra bien?-

-¡si¿Por qué?!- menciono mas furioso que nunca y apretando las manos

-por que ya rompió mis binoculares

-ah… lo siento…-

xXx

-gin…- el castaño estaba por pedirle una explicación coherente al rubio, no pudo terminar por que el mismo se desespero y acerco al rubio hasta que toco sus labios.

Sintió como el chico que estaba encima de el, se acercaba aun mas aferrándose al castaño de la camisa, que ya la tenia mas arrugada que antes.

Mientras el castaño devoraba los labios que tanto había querido probar, acercaba cada vez mas al emperador relámpago colocando una mano sobre la nuca de este, cuando el rubio se alejaba de el para tomar aire.

El Midou necesitaba mas contacto con el rubio, pero la timidez del último no lo dejaba desplayarse, así que soltó la nuca del Amano y lo empujo hacia un lado, haciendo que Ginji cayera boca arriba al lado derecho del castaño.

Se miraron por unas milésimas de segundo, que parecían unos eternos minutos, hasta que el ojiazul se coloco arriba del rubio, haciendo mas contacto con su miembro, simulando el sexo. Los brazos del emperador relámpago se situaron bajo los hombros del castaño, hasta dejar reposar las manos en la ancha espalda del Midou, acercándolo mas a el. Con la necesidad de querer rozar la piel lo mas que podía.

La boca del castaño abandono los labios del Amano, para situarse en el cuello del rubio, provocando que el último hiciera la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueara la espalda, incitando mas roce entre las ropas, y dejando escapar un gemido ahogado en la garganta del emperador relámpago

El castaño estaba profundizando el beso, cuando sintió algo húmedo por su brazo, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con un animal verde y mojado.

-¡la mascota!-

El rubio abrió los ojos para divisar al animal que estaba al lado suyo e intentando sentarse, alejando al mismo tiempo al castaño.

-que bonito animal- comento el rubio acariciando al animal

-¿¡QUE!?-

-que… solo estoy diciendo que es bonito-

-pero… ¿Qué no le tenias miedo?-

-ay Ban… como le voy a tener miedo a un dinosaurio-

-Ginji… lo que estas tocando es un cocodrilo…-

-¿en serio?...-

-si… ¿Qué son los cocodrilos para ti?-

-pues… son esos monstruos grandes, con largo cuello, que tiene como 20 peliculas-

-Ginji… esos son dinosaurios cuello largo-

-ay ¿enserio?...-

-bueno, ya no importa

xXx

_ jubee… kggggg _ (N: onomatopeya de interferencia)

-¡Kazuki!-

- ¿A dónde demonios se la llevaron?-

- ¡que no es ella!... y no puedo ver bien con estos binoculares- los tiro hacia la esquina de la lancha

-pues claro… ¿que no ves que ya están todos rotos?-

-ay…perdón…-

-deja de pedir tanto perdón y ve a rescatar a tu novia!... que para eso pedi que te quedaras aquí-

-¡si!... espere… ¡usted ya sabia que le iban a hacer eso a la princesa!-

-claro… solo necesitaba a alguien para que se la llevaran en lugar de la princesa-

-¡¡usted!!... lo matare!- Juubei se acercaba peligrosamente al señor, preparado a sacar a relucir sus agujas

-¡tu novia!- grito George, agachándose lo más que puede y apuntando a el barco mas grande.

-¡me encargare después de ti!- grito arrojándole los binoculares en el rostro

xXx

-genial… ahora que todo esta resuelto…nos iremos directamente con la due…ña- dije quedamente lo último, ya que al rubio se le había escapado de las manos la tan buscada mascota

-¡Ban se me escapa!-

-¡síguelo baka!-

-esta muy resbaloso- chillo mientras trataba de agarrar a la mascota

-solo síguelo Ginji ¡por dios!-

los dos chicos van corriendo por toda la playa, persiguiendo al animal, hasta que se mete al agua y los pierde de vista. Los chicos pararon su corrida viendo al animal alejarse de la orilla.

-¿y ahora que hacemos Ban?-

- rescataremos a ese animal… aun así sea lo ultimo que hagamos-

Las palabras del castaño le dieron tanto miedo al Amano, que se escondió tras el y con una expresión, como si hubiera visto al payaso "eso" en una bicicleta mientras inflaba 2 globos al mismo tiempo.

-Ban…-

-si Ginji…- el cansancio se le notaba hasta en la voz

-no quiero ir… me da miedo el mar… y además ya sabes que no se nadar-

-no te ahogaras- el castaño jalo del brazo al ojiavellana, llevándolo hacia un puesto de la playa, sonde rentaban lanchas.

Al llegar con el encargado, solo basto que Ban utilizara el jaggan, para que el encargado les ofreciera la lancha mas rápida de todas y unos salvavidas de un agradable color naranja mírame a fuerza.

-asi ya no te ahogaras- menciono el castaño, colocándole el salvavidas alrededor del cuello a Ginji

-¡gracias ban!- el energético del emperador relámpago se abalanzo sobre el ojiazul, pretendiéndolo abrazar, pero se impulso demasiado, que la lancha se fue hacia un lado, ocasionando que el agua salpicara al lado suyo.

-¡Ginji!... ya me mojaste todo-

-lo siento…-

-ahora si… a buscar a esa endemoniada mascota-

xXx

-solo tantito Shido…- el aperlado comenzaba a besar el cuello del moreno, quien solo se resistía y aferraba sus manos al asiento

-aka…bane…-

-me encanta cuando susurras mi nombre…-

-si nunca… lo había hecho…-

-por eso me encanta…- ahora comenzaba a lamer el cuello, pasándose sobre la oreja del domador de bestias

_---tanto amor me marea, me lo quiero quitar… quien me hizo este embrujo, me lo habrá de curar---_

-bonito tono- exclamo el destajador mientras extraía el celular del bolso del pantalón del domador-

_---si eso vino del viento---_

-¿moshi moshi?-

_--el estúpido enclenque me dijo que dejaran las pinturas con unos de sus hombres…ellos están en una camioneta en la bodega que esta frente al muelle… que en un momento el se encontrara con ustedes-- _

-esta bien…-

_--va vayan hacia allá, por que si no, no nos pagan-- _

-okay- dicho esto colgó -lo siento amor, pero el deber me llama-

-¿mande?-

-que la pulpo hablo y me dijo que el niño presumido nos veria en una camioneta, en la bodega frente al muelle-

-¿y?-

-ay bombón… que tenemos que ir hacia allá- el destajador se acercaba al moreno con intenciones de no irse

-¿y si no quiero?- Shido también se acercaba al destajador, y tomaba su rostro con sus manos

-te sodomisare- dicho esto, beso al moreno, como si nunca antes lo había besado. Con delicadeza pellizcaba el labio inferior del moreno con sus dientes, para después introducir su lengua, haciendo movimientos circulares alrededor de la del domador de bestias.

Algo en la retaguardia del aperlado comenzó a vibrar.

-a cabrón… no me traje ni un consolador…-

-estúpido… es el celular- respondió sonrojado el domador de bestias

-¿moshi moshi?

_--les dije que se fueran a la maldita camioneta --_

- ay pulpo… como te encanta joder ¿verdad?, ya vamos para allá-

_--Akabane… desde aquí los estoy viendo, que no se han salido de la camioneta --_

-ya, ya salimos- el destajador se paraba de las piernas del moreno, abría la puerta y se salio haciendo un movimiento con la mano izquierda -ya Sali ¿ves?-

_--Si, ya te vi --_

-además no es camioneta… es la pecera del amor- dicho esto le colgó y fueron directo a la bodega que Himiko les había dicho anteriormente

xXx

-¡suéltenme!- al pelilargo lo venían cargando como si de un cabrito se tratara, con manos atadas tras la espalda.

Trataba de ver hacia donde lo llevaban, y volteo hacia enfrente, viendo como el barco se hacia cada vez mas chico, debido a la lejanía que estaba. Lo sentaron en una silla, bajo una lámpara que parpadeaba como si se fuera a fundir en cualquier instante.

_-"¿Por qué demonios no me traje mis cascabeles?"-_

-hola princesa-

-¿Qué?-

xXx

Continuara…

**Nikky:** espero que la parte donde Ginji y ban se dan un beso haya quedado bien… pense que se me pasaria hasta un lemon… pero noo!

**Chizu-chan**: x qe jolines no pones un lemon!

**N**: esperate al otro!

**C-c:** okay…

**N:** y disculpas si el fic salio un poco maldiciento… pero por favor… los personajes ya estan muy grandes como para que no se les salgan una que otra mala palabra… y creo que lo de las maldiciones salen mas cuando estan shido y akabane

**C-c:** sip

**N:** lo que pasa es que me habian dicho que akabane sale muy "jota" en este fic… y pues para que este mas o menos equilibrado … creo que se me salen las maldiciones

**C-c:** encuesta!!!... qien es el uke y seme en la relacion de ---shidoxakabane---

**N:** si! Necesito que me respondan para asi poder poner algo lemon… aun que creo que ya se lo que me contestaran ¬u¬

**C-c** weno se coidan!

**N:** y lean mis otros fics: "aquí estas, ni soñando podría ser verdad" ZABUHAKU SASUNARU y "por favor bésame" HOROREN HAOLYS que ya mero es el final!

C-c & N: bai bai booo!


	15. ¿todo termino?

**Rescate o intercambio???**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake (y Chizu-chan n.n)**

**Pairings: KazukixJuubei, GinjixBan, AkabanexShido**

**Nikky:** hola!!! lo siento... se que tarde mucho para subir este capi, pero mi musa desaparecio de la nada, y los examenes finales y ordinarios me quitaron el tiempo que le solia dedicar a la escritura

**Chizu-chan:** iaia.. no nos importa tu vida... si no el fic menzza

**N:** ¬¬... te despedire la empresa

**C-c:** ai... estaba jugando n.nU

**N:** nomas quiero ¬¬... en fin... como pueden ver.. que ahora si lo hize muy largo, el capi, es que es el ultimo!!!

**C-c:** qeee

**N:** asi es, ya no tendran que leer mas esto, por que este es el ultimo capitulo!... de la primera parte... ¬u¬ obvio

**C-c:** ai me asustaxte...

**N:** en fin... ahora contestare los reviews de las personitas que no tienen una cuenta en obvio que cosas feas no... pero.. si algo que te aseguro que le dejara un trauma de por vida (sera violado) no!... bueno... y me disculpo por no subir a tiempo... el ... fic... no me tarde mucho verdad (se oyen los grillos)... ok... creo que si me tarde.. algo.. pero aqui esta n.nU... disfrutalo!!!

**C-c:** ok... iaia... aora las frasecitas...

* * *

_-"el estúpido esta coqueteando con Kazuki"-_

-Ginji… lo que estas tocando es un cocodrilo…-

-¿en serio?...-

-claro… solo necesitaba a alguien para que se la llevaran en lugar de la princesa-

-¡Ban se me escapa!-

- rescataremos a ese animal… aun así sea lo ultimo que hagamos-

_el estúpido enclenque me dijo que dejaran las pinturas con unos de sus hombres…ellos están en una camioneta en la bodega que esta frente al muelle… que en un momento el se encontrara con ustedes _

_-"¿Por qué demonios no me traje mis cascabeles?"-_

-hola princesa-

* * *

**N:** ahora... el capi final!!! 

**Cáp. 15 ¿Todo termino?**

xXx

-¿Qué?- Kazuki miraba incrédulo al joven que se acababa de posicionar frente a el

-hace mucho que no nos vemos Scarlett… ¿o es que acaso ya no me recuerdas?-

-disculpe, pero_… "Ahora que demonios invento… que tal si la princesa lo conoce… ¿y si no lo conoce?... demonios"_ no lo recuerdo-

-ahora resulta que no me recuerdas ¿no?-

-emm… le estoy diciendo la verdad-

-pues, créeme, que no me trago ese cuento otra vez princesita- el joven se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro del pelilargo

Kazuki trataba de quitarse las sogas que amarraban sus manos por la parte de atrás de la silla, pero estaban demasiado ajustadas para el; eran demasiados hombres alrededor de el, aunque lograra escapar, no podría deshacerse de todos los guardaespaldas con los que contaba el joven.

-esta invadiendo mi espacio personal…-

-opino lo mismo…- menciono el joven al momento que cortaba un trozo de cinta gris, y la colocaba en la boca del maestro de los hilos

-joven Arashi, los transportistas acaban de llegar- decía un hombre alto que acababa de entrar a la bodega.

-hazlos pasar por favor, necesito tener las pinturas en mis manos-

_-"transportistas… los únicos transportistas que conozco son…"-_

El Fuuchouin trataba de hacer memoria, de los mejores transportistas de la ciudad, los únicos que conocía eran Himiko y Akabane, aunque no confiaba mucho en el ultimo, ya que no se podía considerar un transportista de verdad, ya que la única profesión que hacia era asesinar a las personas, el pelilargo no logro completar la oración, ya que vio a Shido y a Akabane pasar a la bodega donde lo tenían cautivo

-aquí tenemos tus pinturas, niñito presumido- comento de mala gana el destajador al momento que cargaba 5 cuadros de pinturas.

-muchas gracias, aquí esta su paga- el joven hizo un ademán con la mano izquierda y uno de sus hombres se acerco con un maletín, y se lo dio al joven Arashi -déjenle las pinturas a mis hombres, y pueden retirarse-

Los dos hombres se habían dado la media vuelta, listos para retomar las cosas que hace un rato estaban haciendo

-¡¡mmm!!-el Fuuchouin trato de pedir ayuda y se movía de un lado para otro en la silla, esperando que el domador de bestias lo reconociera y ocasionando que el joven se alarmara al notar que "su princesa" pedía ayuda.

xXx

-oye Ban… llevamos mas de 20 minutos en el mar… ¿no crees que deberíamos de ver al animal?-

-no Ginji, yo no me iré de este lugar, hasta que tenga en mis manos a ese maldito cocodrilo- el castaño apretaba los puños en el aire

-Ban…-

-si Ginji- menciono en tono molesto

-oye… ya es de noche y… no creo que veamos al animal-

-no me importa si es de noche o no… tengo que recuperar a ese maldito animal-

-oye Ban…-

-si Ginji- se notaba que el castaño se enojaba cada vez mas cuando el rubio decía su nombre

-¿estamos muy lejos de la orilla?-

-más o menos, ya te dije que no te vas a ahogar-

-no es eso… es que… el animal esta en la orilla-

-¿Qué?... demonios- el castaño estaba dando vuelta al volante de la lancha mientras maldecía por lo bajo de la suerte que tenían con ese animal

xXx

-demonios… ¿Dónde estará Kazuki ahora?...-

El Kakei estaba dando vueltas por la playa, buscando rastros de alguna persona sospechosa, o de aspecto inseguro, pero todo parecía estar tranquilo en ese lugar, como si nunca hubiera sido participe de un secuestro, todo tan pacifico.

-Juubei!!!- escuchó a lo lejos, por lo chillona de la voz, supuso que seria una chica

El poseedor de las agujas voladoras volteo en todas las direcciones posibles, tratando se encontrar a la dueña de la voz que lo reclamaba.

-¿quien es?...- dejo la pregunta al viento

-¡Juubei acá arriba!-

El Kakei volteo su rostro hacia arriba y vio a una mujer con kimono y cabello extrañamente morado

-¿Himiko?... ¿que haces allá arriba?- miro a la dama venenos que estaba encima de una casa, para ser exactos, estaba en el balcón de una casa, junto con mas gente

-pues, solo estoy verificando que entreguen una mercancía- menciono mientras miraba por los binoculares por enésima vez

-¿Quiénes están contigo?-

-Shido y Akabane… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-pues… necesito un favor-

-¡claro!, dímelo y yo se lo informo a estos dos-

xXx

-estúpido animal, estúpido animal, estúpido animal-

-Ban… cálmate-

-¿Qué me calme?... por dios!!, que cosa mas imposible me pides, primero a perseguir a ese endemoniado animal, luego, ir al estúpido mar, y ahora me sales con que ya lo perdiste de vista-

-perdón…-

-no se si conozcas la gravedad de este asunto-

-¡ya te dije que lo sentía!- al rubio se le empezaban a humedecer los ojos

-¡¡¡con solo sentirlo no traerás de vuelta al animal!!!-

La escena era un poco incomoda para el castaño, ya que al decir esas palabras, el emperador relámpago se hecho a la arena a llorar como cualquier niño.

_-"ya empezó con sus escenitas"-_ el castaño decidió ignorar al rubio, así que le dio la espalda y lo dejo llorando, de pronto dejo de escuchar los sollozos del rubio.

-mira Ban… la mascota esta aquí conmigo- exclamo el rubio, produciendo que el poseedor del jaggan volteara a verlo

-¿enserio es la mascota?- pregunto incrédulo

-¡claro!... tal parece que traje de vuelta al animal-

-si Ginji… lo que tu digas… ahora¡de vuelta al Honky Tonk!... ya quiero tener a esos niños conmigo-

-¿Qué niños?... no eres familiar de Michael Jackson ¿verdad?-

xXx

-¿ese era Kazuki?- pregunto el moreno, justo cuando se volteaba

-¿Kazuki?... ¿Quién demonio es Kazuki amor?-

-shh ¡cállate Akabane!-

_---tanto amor me marea, me lo quiero quitar… quien me hizo este embrujo---_

-ash!... ahora que querrá el estúpido pulpo-

_--- me lo habrá de curar---_

-¿que quieres?-

_Un favor… ¡y no me hables así estúpido! _

-OK… ya te dije ¿Qué quieres?, ya le entregamos las pinturas al enclenque y ahora ¿que quieres?-

_Espera… deja pasarte a alguien _

-pero que sea rápido… tengo cosas que hacer- volteo a ver al moreno de arriba abajo mientras pasaba su lengua por la boca

-¿Qué tanto me ves?- pregunto sonrojado

_¿Bueno? _

-si, ya se que estoy bien bueno… pero ¿Quién habla?-

_¿Eres Akabane? _

-¿Quién lo desea saber?-

_soy Juubei, oye… me podrías hacer un favor _

-¡claro!... solo que soy caro, pero muy bueno… si quieres recomendaciones pregúntale al domador de bestias-

-¿con quien demonios hablas?- pregunto el moreno

-ay amor, no te enceles… solo es Juubei, que quiere que le haga un "favorcito"… pero no te preocupes… le diré que no tengo tiempo- mencionaba mientras tapaba la bocina del celular con su mano desocupada

-¡pásamelo!- le arrebato el celular

-mmm… ok… si quieres… podemos hacer un trío- el destajador abrazo al moreno y coloco sus manos en las bolsas traseras del pantalón del domador de bestias

-shh… Akabane, déjame hablar… ¿Juubei… sigues ahí?-

_Claro… oye… es que secuestraron a Kazuki mientras hacia un rescate y se que debe de estar por aquí por la playa… ¿me podrían ayudar a buscar? _

-¿Qué trae puesto?-

-oye amor… eso solo se dice cuando haces una sexo llamada a una sexo servidora… ¡ah!... ¡¡¡ya descubrí tu vida cabaretera, Shido Fuuyuki!!!-

-Akabane… por favor… guarda silencio-

_Pues… anda vestido como una princesa… _

-princesa… creo que lo vi-

_¡¡En donde!! _

- en la bodega que esta frente a una fiesta en un barco¿sabes donde es?-

_Creo saber _

-¿necesitas ayuda?... nosotros estamos libres-

xXx

-Ban… el animal esta muy pesado…- decía el rubio mientras jalaba de una soga que tenia enrollado al animal

-déjame ayudarte-

Mientras los dos rescatistas se dirigían hacia el principio de la playa, donde había concreto y algo de civilización se encontraron con el Kakei

-¿ese no es Juubei?-

-creo que si… ¿pero que hace corriendo?-

-no se… vamos a preguntarle… JUUBEI!!!- grito el rubio, mientras sujetaba con mas fuerza la soga, ya que el animal se asusto un poco por su grito -¿crees que me haya escuchado?-

-creo que toda la gente de la playa te escucho-

Los dos veían como Juubei detenía su paso y retomaba la corrida, pero ahora dirigiéndose hacia donde ellos estaban. Tardo un poco en llegar hacia ellos, cuando lo logro se detuvo frente a ellos y tomo bocanadas de aire.

-Juubei… ¿estas bien?- pregunto el rubio

-si… claro… oigan… necesito un favor…-

-no creo que podamos, veras, tenemos que entregar este animal…- intentaba explicar el castaño, pero fue interrumpido por el Amano

-¡¡claro que te ayudaremos!!-

-Ginji- el poseedor del jaggan volteaba a ver a su amigo de manera acusadora

-lo siento Ban… pero la señora puede esperar… un favor no se le niega a un amigo-

-esta bien… no se por que… pero siento que me arrepentiré de esto…-

xXx

-ahora princesa… dime… o mejor dicho… asiente-

_-"que me piensa hacer"-_ Kazuki solo se hacia cada vez mas para atrás, al momento de que el joven Arashi lo acorralaba entre la silla y el.

-tranquila amor… solo tendrás que declararte mi esposa-

_-"¿esposa?... ¿que demonios le hicieron a este niño en su infancia?"-_

-así es… seré dueño de toda tu maldita dinastía, así como yo soy de la mía… reinare todo Europa gracias a tu apreciado "si"-

-¡¡Kazuki!!-

El aludido volteo hacia donde se escucho ese grito, no volteaba para reconocer la voz, sino, para ver al dueño.

_-"Juubei"-_

-disculpen… pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto el joven, separándose de Kazuki y dirigiéndose hacia los recién llegados

-suelta a Kazuki en este mismo instante- reclamaba el Kakei

-¿Kazuki?... lo siento amigo… pero te estas confundiendo, la dama que esta en la silla es mi prometida… y ahora esta recibiendo la recompensa que se merece al abandonarme y yo también estoy recibiendo una recompensa- volteo a ver a las pinturas, que estaban en las manos de uno de sus guardaespaldas

-¿prometida?- cuestiono el poseedor de las agujas

-no sabia que Kazuki estaba comprometido con otro- murmuro el rubio

-sabia que el afeminado no duraría mucho tiempo con Juubei- susurro el Midou, tras del Kakei

-bueno… si tanto la quieres… ¡¡ven por ella!!- menciono el joven, mientras corría en dirección hacia donde Kazuki, lo levanto de la silla y le coloco una pistola en la cabeza.

Kazuki iba a ser asesinado por el joven Arashi, pero llega un cocodrilo y se come a uno de sus hombres, Juubei inmoviliza a uno, Ginji a otro y Ban le rompe los brazos a otro y corre hacia el cocodrilo y lo amarra en la entrada de la bodega ara que ya no estorbara. Al verse acorralado, el joven mueve enérgicamente la pistola que todavía apuntaba a la cabeza de Kazuki

- ¡¡¡aléjense!!!... o ella se muere-

-¡¡Kazuki!!- el Kakei veía con dolor aquella imagen que tenia frente a el, Kazuki lloraba a mares, produciendo que el poco maquillaje que tenia se le corriera todo. No podía hacer nada, si movía un solo dedo, sabia que el joven mataría a Kazuki sin compasión

El cocodrilo que estaba amarrado en la entrada de la bodega, que de alguna manera logro morder la soga, se acerco peligrosamente al joven, por lo que el joven Arashi le dispara sin piedad en la cabeza.

-mato a la mascota- susurro el rubio con los ojos abiertos de la impresión

-¡¡nuestra recompensa!!- grito Ban, consolándose en el hombro del aun sorprendido Ginji

-¡¡lo dije!!- grito el joven

Ahora le resultaría mas difícil a Juubei el poder acercarse, pero vio como lentamente unas cucarachas se acercaban al joven, haciendo que temblara y moviera con desesperación el arma, que todavía apuntaba al maestro de los hilos. Las cucarachas comenzaban a trepar por los pantalones del joven, así como también, pequeñas ratas se metían en sus pantalones, provocando que soltara a Kazuki y se preocupara en sacar a esos animales de sus interiores.

Kazuki fue corriendo a donde Juubei, quien primero le quito la cinta de la boca delicada mente, para después llevarlo hacia su espalda, protegiéndolo de alguna bala que al joven se le ocurriera disparar, para poder terminar lo que había empezado.

Y sin poder predecirlo, el joven Arashi cayo de frente al suelo sin poner las manos enfrente para disminuir el golpe, fue ahí, donde Juubei se dio cuenta de una marca en forma de "D" estaba en la espalda del joven, quien yacía todavía en el suelo.

-no se por que a nadie le gustan las cucarachas…- se escucho detrás del cuerpo del joven

-¡¡Shido!!- exclamo gustoso el Kakei

-sabia que me arrepentiría de esto- lloraba el castaño, pero ahora en los brazos del rubio

-ya… tranquilo Ban… mírale el lado positivo… al menos…al menos…-

-Ginji… no hay lado positivo en esto-

-¡claro que si!, el lado positivo, es que Kazuki esta a salvo- el Kakei abrazaba por quindécima vez a su niño, que ahora estaba acurrucado entre sus brazos

-aww, míralos Shido… todos están abrazándose entre si… hay que hacer lo mismo…- susurraba el destajador en el oído del moreno, quien ni tardo ni perezoso, se abrazo del aperlado.

-ya es suficiente… alguien podría vernos- lo alejo lo mas rápido posible

-oww que lindos todos abrazándose!!!- grito un hombre, que al voltear Kazuki y Juubei, lo reconocieron de inmediato.

-¡¡George!!- gritaron los dos al unisonido

-verán… este…-

-creo que nos merecemos una explicación- decía el Fuuchouin, mientras sostenía a Juubei, para que no estrangulara al hombre otra vez

-verán… pues…-

-¿Quién era el joven que matamos?- pregunto el domador de bestias.

-¿lo mataron?- George empezaba a querer desmayarse

-bueno… no lo matamos exactamente nosotros- explico el Fuuchouin

-fui yo- dijo el destajador, aceptándose culpable

-¿pero que acaban de hacer?- George se acababa de sentar en la silla que el domador de bestias le acerco

-solo lo mate, ni que fuera otra cosa-

-¿acaso tenían idea de quien era el?-

-no- respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

-era el príncipe Arashi Doçmenter, heredero español-

-¿y?... el se interpuso en nuestros planes… y tenia secuestrado a Kazuki-

-eso no es razón para matarlo así-

-¿perdón?... ¿yo no era razón de matarlo?-

-ay… señorita Kazuki…- el señor se intentaba esconder, pero todos, incluyendo a Ban, quien todavía seguía con el moco colgando; se pusieron alrededor de el para impedirle el paso.

-disculpe… pero, mi vida corría peligro ¿si?, ellos lo único que hicieron fue salvarme… ah y claro… Akabane se paso al matarlo, pero, si no lo hubiera matado, créame que yo no estaría aquí frente a usted, pensando en cual seria la mejor manera de ahorcarlo-

-no señorita Kazuki… no me haga eso-

-implore piedad, y explíqueme todo- Kazuki tenía ahora un aire de superioridad

-esta bien…- agarro aire, al igual que fuerzas -el joven Arashi era el prometido de la princesa Scarlett… pero la princesa no quería casarse con el, ya que me contó que no le gustaban los presumidos- volteo a ver alrededor, viendo sin querer la camioneta en la que las pinturas estaban dentro -¡ah!... esas pinturas…-

-¿Qué tienen esas pinturas?- pregunto el moreno

George se levanto del asiento y se dirigió hacia la camioneta con paso lento

-recuerdo estas pinturas…- se colocaba un dedo en el mentón -¡claro! Son de la princesa-

-¿Cómo?-

-¡ah!... creo que sin quererlo, descubrí el plan del joven Arashi ¡ah!... que inteligente soy… dios santo, yo debí estudiar en Harvard… lo sabia-

-ok, ok, ok… creo que no entendí muy bien- exclamo el rubio

-pues es fácil tontito… el joven Arashi pidió estas pinturas ¡que son robadas!- grito George, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Shido y el destajador -las utilizo, para poder "amarrar" a la princesa, que en este caso fue la señorita Kazuki- miro al Fuuchouin que estaba al lado de Juubei

-pero algo me dice que usted ya lo sabia de antemano- inquirió el Kakei

-ay, señor Juubei… eso es imposible- comenzó a reír nerviosamente

-¡claro que si!... cuando estábamos en el barco, espiando a Kazuki, usted me dijo "para eso te pedí que te quedaras aquí"- _(N: lean el capi 14 :D)_

-este… ammm-

-¡usted sabia todo!- grito Kazuki

-este… entiéndanme… tenia que poner la seguridad de la princesa sobre todo-

-y en este caso, sobre mi ¿no?-

-los recompensare- lloraba a mares George

-a todos- sugirió Kazuki

-oigan ¿por que a todos?-

-por que todos me rescataron… cosa que usted no hizo- apunto con culpabilidad a George

-esta bien… recompensare a todos-

-queremos un viaje a unas aguas termales- reclamo el Fuuchouin

-¡¿Qué¿Estan locos¿Saben cuanto cuesta por persona?-

-claro que lo sabemos… y por eso lo pedimos… ¿o acaso se niega?- todos se encargaron de acorralarlo entre la pared y ellos

-no, esta bien…-

-gracias, me alegra que nos hayamos entendido- Kazuki palmeaba el hombro de George

-pero… agarrare el dinero "sucio" para pagarlo-

-¿Cuál dinero sucio?- se apuro a preguntar el destajador

-¡su dinero sucio!-

-con mis cosas no te metas imbécil- aclaro Akabane

-¡claro que si!... esas pinturas son ro-ba-das-

-pues no lo sabíamos-

-pues ahora ya lo saben, así que… con su permiso- dicho esto George agarro el maletín y se dispuso a ir del lugar

-bien… supongo que todo termino ¿no?- decía Kazuki, mientras se volteaba hacia el Kakei

-claro que si… eso espero- abrazo a su niño

-ay Ginji… ¿y ahora que haremos?… la mascota ya no la tenemos…-el castaño se dirigía hacia su compañero

-pues, nada… de hecho ya no podemos hacer algo…-se acerco igual al castaño -solo nos queda ir a las aguas termales- se dejo abrazar por el Midou -y disfrutar un poco…- susurro para besar los labios del poseedor del jaggan

-oww míralos Shido… creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo…-el aperlado jalo de la cintura al domador de bestias, reduciendo ya la poca distancia que tenían.

-Claro que si- agarro el rostro del destajador y poso sus labios sobre los suyos.

Fin?...

xXx

**N:** les gusto como acaba?

**C-c**: weno... al menos todos tienen pareja nn

**N**: y eso es lo primordial para la secuela!!... se que dicen que las segundas partes son pesimas... pero espero que la que estoy planeando... o mejor dicho, que esta en construccion, no sea pesima TTvTT

**C-c:** no lo sera... weno , eso espero...

**N:** les quiero agradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic TTuTT i mis fics TT.TT...y dejarme sus lindos reviews, que me alentaron a seguir con la historia!!!

gracias a: **Chivizuke, klover, irene, lena, diana, manabishi, chocolana, merix.chan, Sandara, Sugarlashes, cecy, Chica del Infierno, norico asamiya, mayu-chan, Alize, neon-san, akoya, Blank Christalheon, Pastelito, matakishi-chan, Kimmy Angry, Aelilim, Reira-chan, YukiKaiba, Nebyura.**.. y gracias a todos los fantasmitas que solo leyeron... pero no dejaron ni un review... como quiera los quiero n.n

**C-c:** weno... nos leemos en la siguiente historia de GB

**N:** que todavia esta en construccion, pero esperenla, por que tambien llega el tan ansiado LEMON en las aguas termales! obvio!!!, pronto andara rondando por aqui!

**C-c:** chaito se cuidan!

**N:** las quiero muxo! besos a todas

**C-c**: ia tazz escribiendo como io ¬¬

**N:** es que es la emocion TTuTT

**C-c:** so kmo no ...

**N & C-c:** bye bye boooo!


End file.
